The Young Life of Werewolf-Remus Lupin
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: I decided to try this Remus Lupin origin fanfiction again. I have a better feeling about this one.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

INCURRING WRATH

"Well, and we all know who's coming in next…" murmured Lyall Lupin.

He shuffled his papers with an irritated sigh as he and the other members of The Ministry of Magic-Homicide Council prepared for their next suspect.

"Yes, Fenrir Greyback, is it?" Ingrid Mastfall questioned, straightening her tight, brown bun.

The group nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Harold, bring him in!" called Pete.

The council sat in silence. This was a very savage murder they were to deal with. Fenrir Greyback was accused of murdering two young girls...as a werewolf. The witness said that he stationed himself and his pack before the girls, right before the full moon was at its peak. They transformed in front of them, then attacked, violently murdering them. Though the witness swore up and down that Fenrir was a werewolf, he was given trial due to his not being listed on the Ministry's Werewolf Registry.

The door opened and Harold guided a very brawny man inside. He had many whiskers on his face and bright blue eyes. His teeth were yellow and sharpened to points. Fenrir looked ferociously rabid. Monstrous even.

Harold guided him to a seat that was much too small for him. He managed to squeeze into it and sit comfortably, his cuffed hands in his lap.

"Fenrir Greyback, you are accused of the murders concerning Jill Reeves and Sylvia Sutton. How do you plead?" asked the greying Head of Council.

"Not guilty," he said in a guttural snarl.

Lyall's eyes narrowed on him. He had to be a werewolf. It was very possible he had gone unlisted and to purposefully go unlisted for the sake of killing innocents was nothing short of scandalous

"You are also accused of refusing to register on the Ministry's Werewolf Registry, with intent to murder and contaminate witches and wizards. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," he repeated.

Lyall almost scoffed. This was ridiculous! He was obviously a werewolf. The council might as well give the verdict now, then again, he did get to say his piece, though it would hardly do him any good.

"A witness stated that they observed you and a pack transform before the victims as the moon reached its peak, then lunged forward and killed them. The witness states 'he stood before them, just waiting to pounce like the monster he is, then he transformed with his pack and they slaughtered those two girls. He relished it.' We will now allow you to say your piece, Mr. Greyback."

"I'm not on your little registry, am I? If you all are as precise and perfect as you claim to be, wouldn't I be listed? Seems like you all keep pretty decent track of the werewolf community from what I've heard. How can you convict me?"

Lyall observed the way he sat, feet wide set. His knuckles and face littered with whiskers that weren't of an unshaven man, but a beast. His eyes were wild, just like an animal's. Then there were his teeth. Who would sharpen their teeth if not to utilize them to attack people? It wasn't fashionable or common.

"Where were you June 17th, Mr. Greyback?" asked Suzy Shaft.

"At the pub."

"Do you have anyone who can attest that?" Lyall probed.

"No. Look at me. Does it look like anyone would want to go to the pub with me?"

The council chuckled quietly, while Lyall continued to scrutinize Greyback with his eyes.

"You have no hard evidence, so how can you convict me? Sounds to me like you all hoped you would get me to confess to this crime. I'll have you know, I won't confess for a crime I didn't commit. Just because you twats are second guessing the accuracy of your system doesn't mean that I have to pay the price. Time and time again, you accuse me of wrong doings which I haven't done. It's discrimination for the way I look, isn't it?" he said darkly.

The council all looked at their papers, embarrassed. Lyall shook his head.

"We can't find any other werewolf on our registry that wasn't in containment at Saint Mungos or with their families on that night. You display every aspect of a werewolf. Especially one that would go unlisted. Saint Mungos specializes in the care of those plagued with Lycanthropy in keeping them restrained and maintaining their cleanliness. Your appearance is very suggestive of an unlisted werewolf," Lyall said exchanging looks with the council and Fenrir.

"He's right, Lyall…" muttered the Head of Council.

Lyall's eyes shot over to him, widening in disbelief.

"We have no hard evidence," Suzy added.

"You've got to be joking…" groaned Lyall.

Lyall glared at Greyback who smiled wickedly.

"What day is it?" Lyall asked, keeping his eyes on Greyback.

"The eighteenth…" said Theon.

"The full moon is twenty four hours from now. Let's detain him and see what happens. See if he's telling the truth!" he protested.

"That's against the ordinance. You can't containment against my will without wielding hard evidence," Greyback commented.

"He's right," sighed Ingrid.

"We have liable cause!"

"Lyall, surely you can't expect to contain him for looking odd," snickered the head of council.

The room once again, laughed to one another silently.

"No offense, Mr. Greyback," sighed Suzy.

"None taken. I'm not the most handsome, I'll admit."

The council chortled quietly and shrugged.

Lyall couldn't stand it any longer, he was enraged by their ignorance.

"That man is a werewolf. A soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death!" he bellowed.

"Mr. Lupin, you're excused," the head of council growled, glowering at Lyall.

Lyall maintained vicious eye contact with head of council the gathered his papers, leaving the room, whispering curses under his breath.

Lyall Lupin realized on the walk to his car, that he had done more than offend Fenrir Greyback. He had given him cause to come after him. He knew his name and if he had the dark connections that people claimed, Fenrir would be able to find him instantly. Little did he know, that was coming much sooner than he expected. That night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A VERY UNMERRY AFTER BIRTHDAY

Lyall and Hope Lupin tucked their five year old son, Remus, into bed.

"Leave the door open a crack, please," Remus mumbled, as his parents both kissed his forehead.

"You just turned five, Remus! You STILL need a night light?" smiled Lyall.

Remus nodded, shyly.

"Aren't you supposed to be buying your own clothes now? Or getting a job?" his mum joked.

Remus laughed softly as his parents began to exit the room…leave the door open a crack.

"Goodnight, Remus!" Hope called.

"G'night!" he replied.

Remus rolled onto his side and looked out the window at the luminescent moon. So full and bright and beautiful. He struggled to keep his eyes open, hoping to see the moon when it reached its, but all too soon his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

"I'm still worried, Hope…" Lyall mumbled, collecting the dishes from dinner.

"Well, we've locked the doors and windows. He wasn't here last full moon. I don't think Fenrir's going to come for us, after all. Maybe he wasn't even a werewolf."

"He was!" snapped Lyall.

Hope turned from the dishes she was washing and gave her husband a knowing look.

"Well, if he was one, then insulting him wasn't necessarily the best idea, was it?"

Lyall frowned and collapsed into a chair at the table. Hope sat beside her husband, brushing his light brown hair from his face.

"You quiet, clever man… Why did you have to lash out then? Hm?" she said softly.

"I dunno. It just made me angry," grumbled Lyall.

Hope continued to stroke his head and found a single grey hair. Quickly, she plucked it out and smiled amusedly, holding it to her husband's face.

"Look, Lyall, you're worrying yourself grey. You're only thirty two."

He grinned slightly and snatched it from her delicate fingers, blowing it away.

"Let's clean up the kitchen, have some of Remus's left over cake and go to bed. Get a good night's sleep and prevent any more of these grey hairs. Hm?" offered Hope.

Lyall nodded and stood, starting to accumulate the dishes again. He didn't know that they wouldn't get to the cake.

Remus was finally asleep, dreaming of the presents he'd received a few days ago and playing with them, when a scratching came from his window. He blinked awake, his green eyes widening as he looked to the window. The full moon was obscured by something. Someone. No, not someone. A changing into a monster. Like one from a nightmare. It scratched at the window as it twitched and writhed, transforming. Remus wriggled deeper into the covers. He wanted to cry out for his parents but he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come.

The man/monster elbowed the window as he grunted and groaned until he finally forced it ajar, breaking the lock, and stumbling into Remus's bedroom. His legs grew into hinds and his head reared back. Remus finally screamed as the man became a full-fledged monster.

Slowly, he crept to Remus's bedside, drool dripping from its fangs and jaw snapping in anticipation.

His parents were running up the stairs, loudly but all he could hear was the sound of his heart throbbing in his ears.

The werewolf lunged forward, sinking its teeth through his nightshirt into his shoulder. Remus let out a scream of agony as his father thrust open the door. His mother's frame shrunk as she sank to her knees in horror. Lyall felt a surge of emotions go through him. Anger. Fear. Ferocity. Sadness. Madness.

He decided to access the anger, ferocity and fear. It propelled him in performing multiple spells and curses at the monster.

After the monster collapsed, Lyall and Hope rushed to their son, ignoring the large mass of monster on the floor.

"Remus! Remus, darling! Look at mummy, please!" his mother sobbed.

Remus merely writhed in his bed, making gurgling noises and staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"Lyall, what's happening to him!? What's happening?!" Hope shrieked.

Lyall hung his head over his sons thrashing body.

"The werewolf there contaminated him. The venom is coursing through his veins. It's excruciating. His entire DNA is becoming polluted with lycanthropic blood," he growled, heatedly.

"That was a werewolf!? He's turning into one now?!" she bawled.

"Not yet, Hope. It takes another cycle for it to set in. Right now…right now…he's in severe pain…" Lyall sighed, fighting off tears.

"Remus! Remus! It's okay, mummy is here, darling! It's alright!"

"Hope, go call Saint Mungos and tell them what has happened. I'll call the Ministry in a moment," he said firmly.

Hope placed a kiss on his son's sweat covered, forehead and fled downstairs to the phone.

Lyall scooped Remus up in his arms and started to carry him downstairs to the sitting room. Remus gargled and foamed at the mouth. He twitched aggressively in his father's arms.

"It's alright, Remus. We're going to get you help," he reassured, a single tear falling to his son's face.

As he set Remus on the couch and headed to call the Ministry, something set in. That had been Fenrir Greyback. Rage boiled inside of him as his pace sped and he walked into the kitchen. His wife hung up the phone.

"They'll be here soon. Where's Remus?" asked Hope.

"Sitting room," he mumbled picking up the phone.

His fingers trembled as he dialed for the Ministry. It was late but someone had to be on the emergency lines.

"Ministry of Magic-Emergency Deploy Section-how may I help you?" a woman's voice answered calmly.

"Yes, this is Council Member Lyall Lupin. A werewolf has broken into my home and bit my son. He is incapacitated in the upstairs bedroom but will no doubt be awaking soon. I need someone here to extract this werewolf immediately!" he hadn't noticed he was yelling until he had finished his rant.

"Am I correct to assume you are at your home residence, Mr. Lupin?" asked the woman.

"Yes, that's correct. Hurry!" he snapped, hanging up the phone.

Lyall ran into the living and knelt beside his wife. Remus's violent shaking had slowed to a slight twitching. His eyes that had been wide and wild were now half shut. Lyall turned his head sideways and puddle of saliva and foam leaked out.

"I'm gonna get some towels and alcohol. Stay with him, Hope!" Lyall cried.

Hope sat beside her son whose breathing was ragged. His shoulder leaked blood and was ravaged. There was a large slash across his chest. His arm was limp and bent at an odd angle.

"Oh…" she cried, leaning onto his small chest.

Lyall returned with towels and bottle of Fire Whiskey. Hope sat upright and extended her arms to help her husband. Instead he knelt beside his son and dumped the bottle of liquor onto his shoulder.

"M-m-maybe we should let the hospital do this," sniveled Hope.

Lyall didn't listen. He just poured the bottle of Fire Whiskey onto his son's chest. His son let out loud groan of pain and his eyes shot open. His back arched as he struggled to move away from the pain.

"Hold him down, Hope!" Lyall cried.

She held her son down, crying soft apologies to him.

The blood ran down Remus's chest. Sanitized by the alcohol. Lyall blotted the blood with a towel.

"You're okay, Remus… You're okay…" Lyall murmured.

Remus shook his head violently as he let out screams of protest. Little did he know that protest would do him no good in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

HIGH HOPES MET

F*I*V*E* Y*E*A*R*S L*A*T*E*R*

Remus sat on the awning outside his window, listening to his parents argue. A letter from Hogwarts had arrived today inviting him to attend the school this autumn. His mother said yes, his father said no. Remus wanted to go so badly, but at the same time…he knew his condition might put the other students in danger.

"He can't go, Hope!"

"It's one night a month! Surely something can be arranged!"

"Of course! But it's not THAT I'm worried about…"

His parents stopped yelling and began to speak in hushed tones. Remus crept forward on the roof slightly so he could make out their conversation better. His head dangled over the side of the gutter, shaggy, light brown hair hanging in his bright green eyes. Blood began to rush to his head but he managed to listen as intently as possible.

"…ridiculous! How would somebody find out?" his mother hissed.

"They always do… He'll be an outcast…"

"I bet Dumbledore would help. He obviously intends to if he sent this let"

"OBVIOUSLY…he doesn't know what Remus is. Hope, do you really think they would invite a…werewolf into their school?" his father asked sorrowfully.

His parents both stopped talking and Remus heard the soft sobs of his mother.

"He'll just keep learning here, Hope. I'm smart enough, you know. That boy studies magic every day. He may be even smarter than those who would be his classmates. You teach him muggle studies and I teach him magic. Remus will know everything!"

Remus could hear the bitter laugh in his father's voice as he tried to console his mother.

"Lay much longer with your head like that, and you'll make yourself sick…" a soft voice said.

Remus raised his head and felt all the blood rush back, making him slightly dazed. When his vision finally settled, he saw a man standing in his backyard. He had a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. His hands were calmly folded, one over the other. He wore long robes and a tall, pointed hat. Remus recognized him instantly.

"Albus Dumbledore," he breathed.

Dumbledore smiled up at Remus and nodded.

"Would now be a bad time to speak with your parents, Remus?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked, bewildered.

"I sent you that letter. I don't send those out lightly."

Remus sat on the edge of the roof, his lanky legs dangling off the side of the roof.

"So, is it a bad time to speak with your parents?" inquired Dumbledore.

Remus's brows furrowed and his eyes turned downward.

"I dunno. My mum wants me to go, but my dad says no. He teaches me magic and she teaches me muggle studies. They wanna keep doing that, I s'pose."

Dumbledore smiled slightly and with a loud crack, he appeared on the roof beside Remus. Remus's eyes widened. He had apparated. Something he'd seen his father do a limited amount of times.

"Why do they want to do that, Remus? Why wouldn't they let you attend Hogwarts?"

Remus bit his lip. Should he tell Dumbledore? Like his father had said, would Dumbledore have sent him the acceptance letter if he had known what he was? With Dumbledore sitting here beside him, the man he had read all about, Remus couldn't help but want to lie to hide the monster he was. If he lied, then maybe Dumbledore would let him go to Hogwarts. Then again, his father had also said that they would find out one way or another and then reject him. Maybe he could tell Dumbledore and it not make a difference.

"What is on your mind, Remus?"

"Well, um… I have a secret, sir…" he mumbled.

"Do tell. I enjoy those and I'm very good at keeping them."

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"If I tell you…you may not want me to go to Hogwarts anymore. One of parents is already saying I can't go and if I tell you…well, then I won't even have the option of going…" he sighed, gloomily.

Dumbledore nodded and looked off at the sunset. Slowly his eyes turned back to Remus and he smiled thoughtfully.

"Is this secret the one about you being a werewolf?"

Remus's head shot up and his eyes snapped over at him. Dumbledore continued to smile at him, warm understanding in his eyes.

"Mr. Lupin, that is an easily remedied issue," he chuckled.

"There's no cure, sir-"

"I'm not speaking of a cure, I'm speaking of a solution. It's one night a month. I'm sure we can manage to solve that. You seem brilliant, Remus. I would hate for someone so clever to miss attending my school…"

Remus felt surge of hope overcome him and he couldn't help but smile up at Dumbledore.

"So? Do you think it's a good time to speak with your parents?"

Remus nodded encouragingly at Dumbledore, who with a crack, disapparated from the roof. Remus craned his neck forward to see Dumledore knocking at the front door.

Quickly, he scrambled back into his room and crept to the stairs. He sat at the stairs, listening intently for the conversation in which Dumbledore would convince his parents to let him attend Hogwarts. He was sorely disappointed.

"I'm sorry, sir. It really is an honor to have you come to our home, but we really must insist you leave," his father said.

Remus heard the door shut and sighed, holding back tears.

"Knock-knock-knock!"

His eyes lit up. Dumbledore was refusing to take no for an answer.

"Professor, we really are flattered, truly, but Remus can't attend Hogwarts. He has a condition that may potentially cause the other students har-"

"I know of your son's condition, Lyall."

Remus heard complete silence. His parents were, no doubt, surprised. He felt a smile creep up on his face. Maybe he could do it. Maybe he would get to go!

"Just hear me out, please," Dumbledore insisted.

Remus heard the door shut again and multiple footsteps. They had let Dumbledore in! The scooting of chairs as they all sat at the dining room table. He hoped with all of his heart that Dumbledore could do it. That Dumbledore could convince them.

"Professor, if you know about Remus's condition…why are you inviting him to attend Hogwarts?" his father asked.

"Well, what I've heard about your son have been great things. He's supposedly exceptionally bright and gifted. You've done a great job of keeping his secret thus far. I wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen him on the Werewolf Registry-"

"Professor, that's precisely why we don't want to let him go. If someone were to find out, he would be an outcast. We don't want Remus to see that part of the world just yet. Not this young. We are just trying to protect him…" his mother replied, sadly.

Remus felt tears well up in his eyes and he turned to trudge up the stairs. He couldn't stand to hear this any longer. He was so full of hope and now it was gone.

"I wonder, would it be possible to bring Remus down here?" Dumbledore probed.

Remus froze as he neared the landing outside of his room. There was silence in the kitchen, his mother spoke up finally.

"Remus!" she called.

He heard his father sigh loudly. Without a second thought, Remus bounded down the steps and rushed into the dining room. His father's face was in his hands and his mother offered a concerned smile. Dumbledore winked at Remus who fought off a smile. His mother gestured for Remus to take the seat opposite her, beside Dumbledore.

Remus sat and let his hands trace the lines in the pine table, his eyes staring at the purple flowers in the middle so he wouldn't look at his father. His father's face depressed him right now. It was hopelessness and disappointment. All things that Remus didn't want to see at the moment.

"Remus, this is Professor Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Remus's eyes flickered to Dumbledore and he stuck out his hand.

"Hello, Professor," he smiled.

Dumbledore took Remus's hand and grinned, once again impressed at the young boy's intelligence.

"Hello, Remus. I was just speaking with your parents about attending Hogwarts. Would you have any interest in doing so?"

"Yes, sir. Very much so."

Dumbledore gestured with his hands to Remus and smiled, making eye contact with his mother. Lyall raised his head from his hands.

"And what do you plan to do about Remus's condition?" Lyall questioned.

Dumbledore looked at Lyall, calmly.

"There's a place, a safe distance from Hogwarts. It's by the Whomping Willow. I'm sure you recall that from your days at Hogwarts, Lyall…" Dumbledore smiled.

Lyall couldn't help but smile a little too as they shared a private joke.

"I've purchased the property. Nobody goes there due to location near the Willow and the rumors of it being haunted. It looks haunted too, if I may add. However, I'm sure that's a small price to pay for Remus if it means he gets to attend Hogwarts. Of course, a teacher would escort him to and from the property and we would have a form of protection for Remus. He would be excused from his classes the day following and our school nurse claims to be more than willing to see to it that Remus remains in good health. How does this all sound to you, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus wanted to cry out 'yes!' at the top of his lungs, however he knew that he should remain composed so that he was taken seriously.

"That sounds brilliant, Professor," nodded Remus.

Hope smiled and touched Dumbledore's hand giving him a grateful look. All eyes were on Lyall now. He gazed at them. A look of sadness, confliction and happiness upon him all at once. His looked to Remus who stared at him, full of hope. Lyall released a loud sigh.

"Alright."

Remus's bright eyes lit up and his gaze flickered from Dumbledore to his mum to his dad. His jaw slightly open.

"I-I-I can go?" Remus gasped.

His father nodded. Remus leapt out of his chair, almost making it topple over. He jumped into his dad's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll make you so proud! I promise!"

Lyall couldn't help but smile as he embraced his son.

Slowly, Remus slid out of his father's lap and walked to Dumbledore, once again extending his hand. Dumbledore chuckled at the ten year old boy who was giving him a formal handshake.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. You will not be disappointed. I swear, you won't regret this," he assured him.

"I know I won't, Remus. Lyall, Hope, thank you for your time. I promise you, Remus will be in good hands," Dumbledore smiled, standing.

Hope stood with Dumbledore and embraced him.

"Thank you for giving Remus this opportunity," she cried softly.

Dumbledore chuckled and returned her hug. When she released him, Dumbledore found that Lyall had risen from his chair. He approached Dumbledore, holding back tears. Slowly, he extended his hand and cleared his throat. Dumbledore shook his hand firmly and smiled.

"Thank you, Professor."

"It's no trouble, Lyall. I expect Remus will be top of his class just like his father," Dumbledore grinned.

Lyall swiped a few tears away and nodded. Dumbledore headed towards their front door and turned to Remus before exiting.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Remus Lupin," he smiled.

"Yes, Professor. Yes," beamed Remus.

Dumbledore left and with another loud crack he disappeared. Remus couldn't wait to begin at Hogwarts. He pledged to himself then, that he would be the brightest and best at Hogwarts. He was going to prove to everyone that he was very much worth the trouble. He would be the best wizard he could despite his ailment.


	4. Chapter 4

(I forgot to mention, these will be a series of oneshots in chronological order. Some will be closer in time than the rest and others will be a great bit further in the future)

CHAPTER FOUR

MEETING THE MARAUDERS

T*W*O*M*O*N*T*H*S*L*A*T*E*R*

Remus sat in the back car of the Hogwart's Express. He didn't really want anyone to sit with him. Making friends was not one his goals. If he did, they would find out his secret, tell the whole school and he would be friendless and discriminated against. He had to reassure himself of the dangers of friends constantly today. So many witches and wizards his age. Remus never really got to meet anyone his age. His parents made sure that he had maybe two good friends. Too many could result in him being found out and so far, the only people outside of The Ministry they could trust with disclosure were their own family and two very close friends.

'Don't do it. Be the best wizard there. You don't need friends to do that. Being the best wizard there does NOT require friends,' he thought to himself.

"'Scuse me."

Remus was startled from his reverie and looked up to see two boys standing in the doorway of his carriage. One had untidy black hair and friendly eyes hidden behind glasses. The other had piercing eyes and shaggy dark hair, a bit taller than his friend.

"I'm James Potter and this is my mate, Sirius Black. Can we sit with you?" asked the one in the glasses.

Remus paused as his eyes flickered between Sirius and James.

'You can let them sit. You don't have to be their friends,' thought Remus.

"Y-yeah, take a seat."

Sirius and James clambered in and took seats on the side opposite of Remus. It had been a while since Remus had met new people and he had forgotten how to interact with them. They murmured to one another, then looked at Remus.

"Well, after much consideration, we've decided to make you our friend," James concluded.

"But you have to do one thing first…" said Sirius, mysteriously.

Many thoughts raced through Remus's mind.

'Friends? Friends? Oh, no…'

On one side, Remus wanted to have friends. Talking to these boys felt good. They were nice and actually wanted to be his friends for some weird reason. Quickly, he decided that he could be their friends, but not allow them to prohibit him from being the top of his class.

"O-okay, what do I have to do?" Remus asked, nervously.

"You have to tell us your name…" whispered James.

Remus smiled and found himself laughing slightly. That was pretty funny. He liked this feeling. His friends at home were nice, but something about these boys felt really comfortable.

"Well, I'm Remus. Remus Lupin," he nodded.

Sirius and James exchanged dark looks and for a moment, Remus's heart sunk. Had he somehow revealed himself? No. He couldn't have. Impossible.

"What? What are those looks for?" Remus asked with forced curiosity.

"Nothing, mate. That name is just…kind of wicked," grinned Sirius.

James nodded.

"Well, it's no Sirius Black, but thanks all the same," Remus grinned.

The boys laughed and Remus felt a little happy. He had made them smile. It had been a while since he'd made someone outside his family laugh.

"Hello…"

The three looked up to see another boy in the doorway. He was short and a tad plump with mousy brown hair and dark eyes that were full of embarrassment. Remus couldn't help but pity him and feel slightly bad. Here he was hoping no one would want to touch him and this boy was obviously wishing the opposite and desperately seeking friends.

"Hi, would you like to join us?" Remus asked.

The boy nodded bashfully and stepped inside. Sirius and James shrugged at one another as the boy sat beside Remus.

The boy nodded something unintelligible. Remus's eyes flickered from the boy to Sirius to James, then back to him.

"I didn't catch that…" Remus prompted.

"I said: I'm Peter Pettigrew," the boy murmured.

James and Sirius snickered, shaking their heads.

"I'm Sirius Black, that handsome boy is James Potter and that studious lad is Remus Lupin."

The boy nodded and looked down at his fingers that fidgeted anxiously in his lap.

"Hey, mate, don't look so scared," James grinned.

"Yeah, we don't bite."

Sirius's joke made Remus's expression instantly shift from amused to anxious. His eyes widened and he nodded vigorously, attempting to look like he agreed.

'…we don'tbite…'

The remark throbbed in his ears. His face got hot and he fell into a cold sweat.

'…we don't bite…'

Remus panted trying to suck in a deep breath, but to no avail.

'You DO bite, Remus… You bite quite a bit… More than most people… But that's okay…You're not really a person… You're a monster…' an evil voice told him.

"Remus, mate? You feeling alright?" James asked, his voice muffled by the ringing in Remus's ears.

Remus nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I just feel a little sick. I'm gonna go to the lavatory… S-sorry…" he stammered, clumsily standing.

The boys stared up at him with concerned expressions. Remus stumbled to the door of the carriage, bracing himself on the on the frame.

"S-sorry… I'll be right back…" Remus breathed.

"Do you need any help?" James asked.

Remus shook his head and made his way down the hall to the bathrrom. He opened the compartment door and shoved himself inside, relieved it could only occupy one person at a time. He sunk to his knees and leaned over the toilet, throwing up violently.

'You don't pity yourself, Remus. You aren't an animal. Get up, you miserable sod. Clean yourself up and go back to those new mates of yours,' he thought to himself.

"Get up," he grunted quietly as he planted his hands on the walls and stood.

He took a deep breath and stared at the sink, remembering what his mum did when he would wake up from a transformation.

She'd place a cool wash cloth on his forehead.

He snatched a paper towel from the dispenser and dampened it from the sink, slapping it on his forehead.

The ringing in his ears silenced. The heat on his face faded. The cold sweat ceased. Air returned to his lungs. He patted his face and tossed the towel in the rubbish bin. Before he could turn to leave, he caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped.

The scars on his face. The slash that went down his cheek. The slash that went from his hairline diagonally all the to his jaw bone. The slash that led from his left ear to the top of his left brow.

He ruffled his mop of light brown hair so it hid bits of the scars. Remus couldn't completely mask them but he could lessen the effect they had on people. His parents had tried ever charm and medicine to make the scars disappear, but a werewolf's wound was cursed. You couldn't hide it.

Remus lifted his sleeve slightly and saw the numerous bite marks and slashes. One still bandaged from the last moon. Those were easier to hide.

It wasn't just his peers he was trying to hide the marks of his curse from, it was also himself. Seeing the scars wounds made him feel inhuman, partly because he wasn't a human when they were caused and mostly because they were self-inflicted. No human would purposefully injure themselves to this extent.

'Self-inflicted means you did it yourself, on purpose. YOU didn't do this to yourself Remus. That werewolf did. He isn't you. Maybe he hurts himself to prevent hurting other, but Remus John Lupin certainly doesn't,' his father had said.

Remus assured himself that the best thing to do would be to return to the carriage. Not returning would seem suspicious, plus he didn't want to lose potential friends.

So he forced himself out of the lavatory and strode confidently back to his carriage.

"Hey, there he is!" Sirius laughed. "We thought you had fallen in."

"Hi. Yeah, I'm fine now," Remus smiled weakly, taking a seat again.

"What happened?" James probed.

"Motion sickness. I got a bit woozy and well…puked."

Sirius and James quaked with laughter. Remus found himself chuckling as well. Peter smiled from ear to ear.

"Did you miss the toilet?" James asked, eagerly.

"Oh, that I would have to see!"

"No, Sirius. There's nothing to see. I have perfect aim," Remus grinned, nudging Peter with his elbow.

Sirius and James's laughter finally faded and the boys quieted down.

"Where is that trolley?" mused Peter.

"Well, when it shows up, treats on me."

"Really, James?" Sirius gawked.

"Yeah, mum gave me these."

James extended his hand showing numerous Galleons and Sickles.

"What in the bloody hell did she give you all of those for?" asked Peter.

Everyone looked over at Peter. They had known him for about ten minutes and he had shown no signs of ever being outspoken. James blinked a few times, shaking himself from his surprise and Sirius smiled to himself. Remus pursed his lips and turned his eyes out the window. Suddenly, he realized what James was offering. To buy them all food from the trolley. Why would he do that?

"To buy thing for you guys," James shrugged.

"Why would you buy all that for us?" asked Remus, interestedly.

"Friends do stuff like that for each other, don't they?"

Remus kept his jaw in check, but his eyes still widened slightly at James's comment. Friends? They were his friends?

"Anything from the trolley?" a plump woman said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, four of everything," James said.

The corner of Remus's mouth quirked up into smile. He had three friends. Three friends and he was the fourth.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

A DESPAIRING DISCOVERY

*T*W*O*Y*E*A*R*S*L*A*T*E*R*

The four boys sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. James and Sirius were snickering about something Jillian Martin had said in Transfiguration. Remus was tutoring Peter for is upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"How can you tell the difference between your real fear and what the boggart became?" Peter questioned.

"Well, your worst fear doesn't pop out of a small dark space usually, does it? Today yours turned into a snake. How often do snakes emerge from closets or boxes?"

"Not often…what if you're afraid of boggarts? Would the boggart stay a boggart?"

"No, Peter. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like. How would you think of the image of the thing you feared most if you had no idea what it looked like?" Remus smirked.

"Oh, that's true…" he murmured.

"Right. So if you see that question on the test, it's a trick question."

Remus heard the clock strike nine. He had to meet Madame Willow so she could escort him off campus. It was a full moon. That meant he would disappear tonight to what was now referred to as: The Shrieking Shack, and spend tomorrow in the Hospital Wing.

The boys exchanged dark looks. All of first year and the first two months of this second year, Remus had been disappearing every full moon. He'd wake up in the middle of the night gasping sometimes, claiming he'd had a bad dream. It was quite suspicious. Especially when his boggart turned into a full moon during Defense Against the Dark Arts today. While Remus wasn't around the boys, they decided that they would follow Remus when he left tonight. They would be able to hide from the Knights who were watching to make sure no one was creeping around after curfew, using James's Invisibility Cloak.

"I'm not feeling so well, mates. I think I'm gonna go see Madame Willow…" Remus sighed, standing to his feet.

"What's the matter?" asked Sirius, speculatively.

"A bit of a headache…kind of nauseas. I'll see you all tomorrow," Remus murmured.

He walked through the portrait that led to the seventh floor landing, where Madame Willow waited for him, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Are you ready, Remus?"

"I'm never ready," he smirked.

Madame Willow handed Remus a blanket and put her arm around his shoulder, leading him down the stairs.

"Come on, dear."

At four in the morning, James, Sirius and Peter woke up and crept out of bed. The changed from their night clothes into their uniforms, just in case they weren't to get back to the school until late. James swept the Invisibility Cloak over the three of them and they silently left the dormitory. The sky was still black outside, the stars barely visible though.

"You really think Remus might be a werewolf?" asked Peter as they exited the castle and got a safe distance on the grounds where nobody could see them.

James rolled up the cloak and sighed, scanning the grounds.

"I dunno… It would make sense…" he mumbled.

"Well, he's at least involved with one," added Sirius.

The boys sighed and gathered themselves, slight hesitation lingering with them. Was this wrong? Remus was their friend. The friend who made sure they passed their tests and helped them prank Snivellus without going too far and getting expelled.

"So, last month, we saw Madame Willow leading him towards the dark forest, near the Whomping Willow, right?" confirmed James.

Sirius nodded.

"That's a place as good as any to start."

James, Sirius and Peter ran up towards the Forbidden Forest, right beside the Whomping Willow.

"Okay, I see nothing…" Sirius sighed.

The boys looked around. The only place left to check was The Shrieking Shack.

"That's our last chance, there," James said, gesturing towards it.

"N-n-no! We can't go in there! It's haunted," whimpered Peter.

"Well then wait out here, you great lump," Sirius growled.

Peter crossed his arms and frowned, staying put. James turned around to see that the Whomping Willow wasn't moving. It didn't really thrash unless you got close, but it always moved a bit. It was completely stationary.

"The Whomping Willow isn't moving at all," James observed.

Sirius turned around as well and pursed his lips, puzzled. The boys looked around the base of the now still Whomping Willow, touching it and knocking on it. Nothing.

A loud howl came from the Shrieking Shack. The boys gasped and whirled around, staring up at it. Peter stumbled back against the tree. There was an odd noise, Peter crying out and when the boys turned around…he was gone.

"Peter?" whispered James.

"Did he run off?" groaned Sirius.

James shook his head and walked to where Peter had been standing. He shoved against every part of it, until he hit a knot, and the roots parted, revealing a tunnel where Peter cowered.

"Brilliant…" James breathed, hopping inside.

Sirius followed and the three headed down the tunnel, their wands leading the way with the _lumos_ spell.

Another howl sounded, echoing throughout the tunnel. Sirius grinned slightly.

"We're definitely going in the right direction…"

"I might hang back here…" Peter whined.

"Oh, you miserable twat, please stay here! I'm almost begging you," griped Sirius.

Peter nodded and sat down, holding the wand closed to his face. James and Sirius sighed.

"Let's hurry," James whispered.

Sirius and James sped down the tunnel and ended up in a basement.

"Stairs!" hissed Sirius, pointing to the corner of the damp room.

They both made their way up the stairs when another howl sounded. They froze in their tracks and exchanged looks of fear and anticipation. Together, they nodded and continued through the door, a large creak sounding. Sirius winced as they stepped inside.

"It's the Shrieking Shack!" whispered James.

There was another howl that turned into a yelp and then an agonized scream. James and Sirius sprinted up the steps, ignoring all the creaking and walked towards the room where the noise was coming from. They both whipped open the door, making it swing open and bang against the wall. They both halted suddenly, staring at the sight before them.

What looked like a small werewolf was writhing and turning about the room, running into the walls and clutching his chest. Sirius and James took half a pace backwards, but managed to maintain their ground.

The werewolf's head reared back with a sickening snap and slowly, human skin began to emerge beneath the fur. The long arms shrunk from their elongated awkward form and went from clawed hands to human fingers that he ran down his face. The haunches turned into legs and cracked revealing human legs.

There was a loud scream of a human and before them, appeared their best friend, Remus Lupin.

They couldn't gawk, they couldn't gasp. All they could do was stare. They weren't scared at all. They were sad. Sad for their mate Remus.

He was nude and pale, he stumbled about the room, gasping for air. Remus ran clumsily towards a wall, raising his hand to stop himself before he could hit his face. He continued to pant.

He grunted and groaned loudly and forced himself to turn so his back was against the wall. He cried out in pain, eyes squinted shut and blood oozed from a small scratch by his hairline.

James and Sirius frowned. Tears streamed down his face as he slumped against the wall sitting. His limbs hanging limply about him as he huffed loudly. The boys watched as he fell and laid on his side on the ground.

"Bloody hell…" Sirius breathed.

"We were right," James said, shaking his head.

Remus was a werewolf. He was passed out now on the floor, trying to force oxygen into his lungs.

They knew they should run. Make sure that they weren't caught, but by instinct, they walked forward, kneeling by their friend.

"Should we wake him?" asked Sirius.

"No. I don't think so."

"Excuse me!"

The boys turned around to see Madame Willow before them. Her eyes wide. Her astounded expression faded to understanding.

"You're those boys he runs about with, aren't you?" she sighed.

All they could do was nod. Peter had probably got frightened and ran off back to the dormitory.

"Well, normally I wait here for him to wake up so I can help him back to the castle. He'll be up in an hour or two. Would you boys mind helping me take him back to the castle now? So I can get started on cleaning him up?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah, sure…" Sirius breathed.

James gawked and nodded.

"C'mon then," she said.

The boys picked up Remus silently and carried him down the stairs to the tunnel, following Madame Willow.

"Boys, you realize that I will have to inform Professor Dumbledore of this?" she said, quietly.

The boys nodded. They hoped that Dumbledore would understand.

Then they realized…he would.

James and Sirius sat in the hospital wing, waiting for Remus to awake. Dumbledore had informed Madame Willow that he would like to meet with them later in the day.

"I thought we were right…but…I dunno…I didn't think he would…actually be one…" murmured James.

"It makes so much sense. Do you think he'll be angry?" Sirius sighed.

"No clue. I've never seen Remus angry. It's gotta be odd to see…" James replied with a small grin.

"I think we already saw it," laughed Sirius, quietly.

They looked from each other's eyes out the window. The sun was up. It was six thirty in the morning. Both of them were grateful to be excused from classes today. Not just because they didn't feel like learning, but because they were exhausted with shock.

Sirius and James were startled as Remus gasped loudly, eyes wide, sat straight up and collapsed back down. His eyes were closed as he raised his hand to his forehead, touching the wound on his forehead that Madame Willow had cleaned and bound with small white bandages. He groaned softly and blinked awake, eyes flickering all over the room.

Finally, his bright green eyes, slightly red and rimmed with bags, landed on Sirius and James, widening. His breathing sped and he checked to make sure he had on clothes. Though still quickened, his breathing became easier as he realized he had on night garments. He probably assumed that they had just arrived and he could find an excuse for the wound on his head.

"H-h-hey, you guys… I-I-I was heading down to the hospital l-last week-I mean-night…and like a complete pr-prat, I fell down the stairs when they were-were moving and cut m-my head," he said weakly, with a soft laugh.

Sirius and James frowned down at them, eyes full of understanding. The feeble smile he had forced faded and his eyes glistened.

"Oh, no… Oh, no… No, no, no…" he whispered, shaking his head.

"Remus, Remus, relax-" Sirius said softly.

"Oh, no… How in the hell did th-this hap-happen? No…." groaned Remus.

"Remus, we just wanna s-"

"James, I-I'm… Aw, bloody hell!" he cried, weakly.

A few tears fell from his eyes and he ran his hands down his face, anxiously. He slammed his hands by his sides with a weak growl and balled his fists.

"I'm not one… I'm not… I fell… I fell down the stairs," said Remus frantically.

"Remus, stop," Sirius said firmly.

Remus panted, stopping his tears and raising his chin slightly.

"We know… We know, Remus…" James nodded.

"I know… I know… I know you know! I know you do!" he bellowed.

The wolf was still there, heightening his emotions of anger.

"Remus, calm down-"

"I'm not sorry! I'm not gonna apologize! I can't help what I am! I didn't ask for this! I didn't! I KNOW I'M A MONSTER! I KNOW!" he roared.

James and Sirius exchanged looks of pity.

"Don't you pity me…" Remus growled. "DON'T PITY ME!"

"Mate, we just wanna say that we know you think that it matters a lot… but we don't. We don't care," Sirius said, calmly.

Remus panted, his eyes darting from Sirius to James.

"What? What does that mean? You want to be friends with…with a monster? With a werewolf?" he snapped, holding back tears.

James and Sirius exchanged smiles.

"Well, when you put it like that…it actually sounds really brilliant…" chuckled James.

"I'm a werewolf… Are you hearing this? I'm a monster-"

"Alright, Remus, you have to do me a favor, mate…" Sirius sighed.

"I can't stop it, Sirius…" he hissed.

"Well, I wasn't gonna ask that. I was gonna tell you to stop calling yourself a monster. Because you aren't, you great prat."

Remus took a deep breath, stopping his tears again, his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell would you know about monsters?" Remus snapped.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. Remus suddenly felt a slight pang of guilt and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. Just…after…IT happens…my feelings are stronger and I get…agitated quite easily…" he sighed.

"I gathered that," he grinned.

Sirius and James smiled at Remus and laughed softly. Remus's frown slowly quirked into a smile and he chuckled weakly, coughing a little.

"Where's Peter?" Remus grunted trying to sit up in his bed.

"He chickened out when we got to that tunnel… Ran back to the dorms," Sirius groaned.

"I can't really blame him… How'd you guys find me out?"

"Honestly? You disappear every full moon and don't show up the next day. You had a boggart that was a full moon. You've got scars all over your face. It was pretty obvious…" James shrugged.

"Erm… So… What? Everyone knows?" he asked, panicked.

"No! No! No! We're the only ones you hang about with. You're much too quiet for anyone else to notice…" comforted Sirius.

Remus nodded weakly and sighed.

"We're not gonna tell a soul, Remus…" James assured.

"That's right. Not a soul. We want to help. Dumbledore is gonna talk to us later… We're gonna do something. You aren't gonna have to do this alone anymore, Remus…"

Remus wanted to tell Sirius that it was unnecessary. That he could do it himself. Instead, he found himself wanting to accept the help. It was the right thing to do. He needed help and who better to assist him, than his best friends? His best friends who didn't care that he was a werewolf.

Remus looked from Sirius to James and nodded, slowly laying back in his bed.

"Thank you."

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep…with no fear…but hope…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

WENDY WITHERS

*A*F*T*E*R*C*H*R*I*S*T*M*A*S*B*R*E*A*K*

"No!" gasped Remus, sitting upright in his four-poster bed.

He had experienced the dream again. The dream of when he received the bite. It happened quite regularly. It wasn't one of those things that got easier over time. No matter how often he had it, he could never become lucid in the dream and wake himself up calmly. It always stopped after Fenrir had bit him and his insides started burn and ache.

"Remus, are you alright?" hissed James, squinting into the darkness.

Remus nodded and surveyed the room, relieved to see the only person he had woken was James. Sirius was in the other bed beside him, snoring lightly with one arm hanging limply off the side of the bed.

"It was just the nightmare again," Remus groaned, quietly.

He sighed and brushed his mop of light brown hair from his face. With a deep breath, he weakly swung his legs off the bed and pushed himself up. James frowned slightly as he saw the various, long scars that covered Remus's arms. There were more on his back, but his undershirt prevented him from seeing them at the moment.

Remus grabbed his long-sleeved nightshirt off the end of his bed and slipped it on, fastening the buttons.

"Going to the common room?" James slurred.

"Yeah. I'll be back later. Just need to catch my breath."

James flopped back against his bed, lazily and returned to his slumber.

As silently as possible, Remus crept across the floorboards of the boy's dorm, towards the staircase. He descended noiselessly on the stone steps and into the Common Room where the fire glowed dimly, barely illuminating the furniture and tapestries. However, Remus knew this Common Room by heart. It was often he escaped here after 'the nightmare,' though he rarely observed his surroundings. Mostly, he just curled up in a chair and took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself. Sometimes, if he felt up to it, he would read something, tonight he was too tired. His body was aching with anticipation of tomorrow's full moon.

He collapsed into the giant, red armchair, pulling his knees up to his chin. His eyes turned to the fireplace and he stared into the embers, reciting the calming mantra he would whisper to himself on nights like this.

"You are normal. You are NOT a monster. You can't help it. You're good. You are normal. You are NOT a mon-"

"Hello?"

Remus jumped, startled by the voice of a girl. Had she heard? No, she couldn't have. He never spoke it louder than the gentle breeze of a whispering wind.

There was a loud thump and Remus saw a book on the dark red and gold carpet, beside the long velvet couch. His feet lowered to the ground quickly, almost defensively, when the head of a girl his age appeared sleepily from behind the arm of the sofa. Her hair was a haystack of almost white blonde. Her eyes big and puffy from just waking up.

Remus's posture relaxed as the girl met his gaze, looking just as dazed as him.

"Is that you, Remus?" she murmured, drowsily.

"Y-yes…"

"Oh," she replied, brightly, slowly sitting up.

For the life of him, Remus could not bring himself to place a name with her face. Not because she wasn't well known. She probably was, and just like so many other students, Remus had no idea who they were. His sociability extended to his three friends, teachers, family and Dumbledore. He had no room for anyone else.

Her eyes met his and he remembered her slightly. She had been in his Charms class two years in a row now, otherwise she was just as unknown as him. The only difference was that she knew everyone's name, it seemed.

Remus felt almost naked as she offered him a half smile.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"No, no, no! I know who you are. I do," he protested in a loud whisper.

She was taken aback slightly, then her smile widened. Her eyebrows raised, prompting him to prove that he knew who she was.

"Y-you've been in my Charms class two years running now," Remus insisted, frantically.

"Ah…but what's my name?"

Remus swallowed and met her intense gaze. The girl cracked a smile and he hung his head.

"I'm Wendy Withers," she laughed, softly.

Remus looked up and was relieved to see that she wasn't angry. Suddenly it all came back to him. Wendy Withers. He had known that.

"Yes, Wendy! Wendy. I knew that!" he nodded, rolling his eyes at how he had known her name all along.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Of course you know! Yes," she said sarcastically, mimicking his look of recognition.

Then he remembered why he knew the name.

'Wendy Withers… Oh, Wendy… Poor, Wendy… She's the one who made the Quidditch team as Chaser and was asked to quit because of…' he thought.

"Don't."

He looked up at her again to see a look of defiance on her face.

"What?" he said, as innocently as he could manage.

"I know that look. That pitying look. I get it often… Please don't…" said Wendy in a low voice.

"I-I'm not pitying you…" he murmured.

"Yes, you are. You're thinking back to that day. That match with Ravenclaw," she replied in a knowing tone.

He found himself unable to lie to her. He had to admit that he WAS thinking about it. If anyone understood the pain of pitying looks, it was him. He hated it when Sirius and James would furrow their brows and frown down at him the day after a full moon. That's what he found himself doing now, to her.

'Do what they find themselves sometimes unable to do for you. Don't pity her and address the subject!' he thought.

"Do you mind if I ask exactly what happened?" Remus muttered.

She held his gaze for a bit longer and replied abruptly…

"Yes."

"Yes, you mind?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

He nodded, understanding that she appreciated her privacy. Wendy seemed to grasp that Remus wasn't angry she didn't want to elaborate, but respecting her privacy. A wave of guilt washed over her as she thought about the tone she had used when Remus inquired as to the nature of the incident that day.

Wendy stood suddenly, Remus's eyes following her. She drew her blanket tightly around herself turning to go back to her dorm. Remus slumped back in the chair, when Wendy stopped in her tracks and turned back around.

"Goodnight, Remus," she said, trying to sound friendly but firm.

"Oh-erm-goodnight, Wendy."

They maintained their eye contact for a moment more before she gave a swift nod and headed back to her dorm.

Remus felt a slight chill, and the hairs prickle on the back of his neck. There was connection he had with her. He didn't quite know what, other than the fact they both had ailments that they preferred not to discuss. Something about her blatant and fierce nature made him very interested in getting to know her better, if for nothing more than friendship. She could never be as close as James, Sirius and Peter, but maybe something a little less. A little more than acquaintance but less than a best mate.

Just…a mate.

"I heard you had a rough go of it last night," remarked Sirius as the boys headed to Potions.

Remus shrugged and shook his head. As comfortable as he felt around his friends, he didn't like them to see him as weak or as if his ailment was something that he let affect him. Regardless of his attempt to hide his pain, the boys saw right through it. James and Sirius gave each other a swift nod signaling that they each act as if they believed he was actually fine.

"Who was that girl you were talking to in the common room?" piped Peter.

James and Sirius exchanged looks of candor. Remus? Talking to a girl?

"I dunno what you're talking about…" murmured Remus.

"I'm talking about last night when you went into the common room. I heard you talking to some girl. I was in the stairwell."

"Peter, I'm really not sure which is odder. The fact that Remus was talking to a girl, or the fact that you were creeping up on him in the stairwell," snorted Sirius.

"You would have listened in too, Sirius," Peter grumbled.

"No, actually. No, I wouldn't have, Peter."

"I would have," James grinned.

"We're second years. I don't know about you boys, but I still find girls a bit dull," Remus shrugged.

"It was Wendy. I saw," Peter nodded, enthusiastically.

Their pace slowed as Sirius, James and Peter exchanged dark looks. Remus wasn't looking but he could feel their wary gazes.

"You'll make a proper husband, Remus," Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

Remus snorted back laughter and shook his head.

"Did you find out what happened at the Ravenclaw match?" probed Peter.

James rolled his eyes and Sirius shot a glare at Peter, who hadn't caught on yet that Remus was interested in the girl because she also had a mysterious reputation. He continued his bashful interrogation.

"Did she tell you why she fell from her broom during the mat-"

"No. She didn't," Remus said quickly.

"So did ANYONE study for the Potions test?" groaned James, changing the subject.

"James, we all know that one person studied and it wasn't me or you or Peter…" scoffed Sirius.

They all stared at Remus as they halted outside the door of their Potions class.

Remus finally caught on and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I s'pose it's alright since you guys NEVER ask me to do this… Oh, wait… You DO ask me to do this… Every test…" he smirked.

"Sooo?" the boys said.

"You know, one day we will be sitting too far apart for you boys to cheat off of me. What will you do then? I won't be able to help you…" warned Remus.

"Sooo?" they all repeated.

Remus's eyes scanned the three of them, his mouth in a flat line. He wanted to make them panic just a bit before he gave in. Sirius didn't look panicked though. He looked impatient. James looked hopeful and Peter was cowering like a small child.

"Alright, why kick the habit now?" Remus sighed with a smile.

The boys cheated off of Remus throughout the test. James looking over his shoulder, Sirius peeking from the side and Peter nervously turning his eyes back and forth, indecisively. The teacher roamed the classroom and somehow they managed to go unnoticed even with Peter being so obvious.

"Psst… Psst… Remus!" hissed Sirius.

Remus's eyes looked up from the test to see if the teacher was paying attention. Instead he was at his desk filling out some forms. Remus slowly turned to see Sirius and James.

They held up both their hands signaling that they needed the answer to the last question. Remus's eyes widened and he shrugged. Sirius and James sighed, silently and pushed their quills back down to their tests.

Ten minutes before the tower bell sounded for the next class to begin. James and Sirius were whispering to one another quietly, Peter was drumming his fingers, upset that he had cheated and utterly absorbed in the ceiling, Remus slept with his head on the table, preparing for the horror of the impending full moon tonight.

"So, what about that Wendy thing? Remus never talks to any girls!" James hissed.

"Well, he had a point. They are dull. We're second years. We need to wait until later when the girls are not so shy and boring. Well, unless it's you… With Lily…" teased Sirius, quietly.

"Well, of course. That's gonna take some time so I need to start now. It'll be years until she agrees to date me," James shrugged.

There was a small silence between the two of them as they watching Remus sleep.

"We both know why he talked to THIS girl…" muttered Sirius.

"Yeah. Well, I s'pose it's good for him. He's found someone who may sort of understand him…"

"What happened at the match, do you think?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno… Some people said she was on a jinxed broom. Some others said she was possessed. Just like him, she's different."

"You don't think…"

"Don't be ridiculous. We would know. REMUS would know," whispered James, rolling his eyes.

The clock bell sounded, loud and clear. Remus blinked awake and slowly sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, probably sore and fatigued from the impending full moon. Peter had already jumped out of his chair and was making his way out the door to wait eagerly on his friends.

Remus slid off of his stool and yawned as he slung his bag over his shoulder and put his quill back into his bag.

"How well did we do, Remus?" asked James.

Remus smirked at them smoothing his hair.

"Good. I'm not sure about question ten though. I didn't see that one in the book," he said, shaking his head.

The three of them headed out the door where Peter stood waiting.

After Transfiguration, the boys headed down to Peter's favorite class: lunch.

"I hope you all were paying attention," Remus smirked as they headed down the stairs.

"Paid attention to what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"What class were we just in?" groaned James.

"That's quite humorous, gentlemen," Remus said flatly, with a grin.

"We're gonna pay attention, Remus. I, for one, look forward to turning into an animal. It sounds like fun…" Peter trailed off.

Sirius, James and Remus all looked at Peter as they halted on the stairs. Peter hung his head and sighed, loudly.

"I did NOT think about that before I said it…" Peter cringed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, tossing his head back, his black hair flopping out of his face. James merely gawked. Peter maintained eye contact with Remus who stared down at him, a serious expression on his face. For a moment, the boys thought that the wolf that was due in less than ten hours was about to emerge and sick itself on Peter. Instead, Remus's expression softened and he laughed quietly, shaking his head and continuing down the stairs.

The boys glanced at each other in surprise. Remus continued to surprise them…and he would keep that up until the day they died.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

SEE THE MOON

*S*P*R*I*N*G*O*F*S*E*C*O*N*D*Y*E*A*R*

Sirius and James stood at the door of the room where Remus had transformed in last night, ears pressed to the door.

"He's finished," James mused.

Sirius nodded in agreement and they pushed open the door.

Peter had hung back saying that he would not venture out to the Shrieking Shack until he was a well versed Animagi. Sirius and James were still in practice and though not around for the entirety of the full-moon, arrived at the Shrieking Shack promptly at five after each one. They would help Remus back to the Hospital Wing so that he wouldn't have to wait until Madame Willow could carry him herself. The sooner he got back there, the better he would feel.

In the middle of the room was a very worn, very naked Remus. He lay on his back, mouth opening and shutting as he gasped for air. His chest moved up and down exaggeratedly as he wheezed. They saw a long scratch going from his neck to his forearm, bleeding slightly.

They had learned the second time that when approaching Remus after a transformation had ended, you needed to be quite silent. His hearing was still heightened from being a werewolf, and noises too loud caused him severe pain. His cry of agony when James and Sirius had called for him as they ran up the stairs still haunted them.

With swift, noiseless steps the boys walked to their friend who was in a cold sweat.

"You put him on the bed, I'll get the coat ready," Sirius whispered.

James nodded and knelt beside Remus, gently raising him up with a soft grunt.

"C'mon, mate," James whispered, slowly dragging him to the bed.

James propped him up against the wall and Sirius shed the extra cloak he had been wearing, slipping it on Remus's frail frame.

Sirius and James confirmed that they were going to wrap Remus's arms around their shoulders and continue the course of guiding him up to the Hospital Wing for Madame Willow to begin healing his wounds.

"1, 2, 3," mouthed Sirius.

With quiet groans they hoisted him up to a half standing position.

"C'mon, help us out a little, Moony," Sirius whispered.

Remus groaned and shuffled his feet weakly. They exited the room and began to guide him down the stairs. The trickiest part of this course.

"We're going down the stairs now," James stated in a matter of fact tone.

His head pounded and every movement he made caused his limbs to ache and seer with agony. His vision was blurred. Halfway between human 20-20 vision and the impeccable, supernatural vision of a werewolf. Every noise was a throbbing in his ears, decipherable but excruciating to take in.

James and Sirius headed into the tunnel and started the trek back to Hogwarts. They had to be silent now. The echo of the tunnel was as Remus had put it: '_It's like you prats are stabbing me through the cranium, into the brain and moving the knife around like a stick-shift. I'm sorry to sound particular, but for the love of Merlin, please_ _do. Not. Speak when we're in there. Babble as much as you like anywhere else, but not there. Again…sorry.'_

Remus's face had been wary the first time he explained this to them. He had felt rude to say such when they were being of assistance to him, but it was boiling inside of him and he had to inform them of the unbearable pain they were putting him through.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that they laughed at his request and simply agreed to keep their voices down in that tunnel.

"Almost there, mate," Sirius said when they finally entered the school.

James swung the invisibility cloak over the three of them and they continued their journey to the Hospital Wing.

"Th-thanks," Remus mumbled.

"Don't mention it," snickered James.

"Now, hush, Remus. If anyone's awake, hearing voices and sees no person talking it may send some shivers down their spine and attract unwanted attention…" Sirius hissed,

They continued to limp towards the grand staircase together.

"W-would it send mor-more shivers than a hal-half naked werewolf…sand-sandwiched between two g-gits…" stammered Remus hoarsely.

The boys bit back laughter and Remus chuckled breathlessly.

"You're hilarious, mate. Now shut up," Sirius grinned.

They finally deposited Remus at the Hospital Wing where he collapsed into the bed, instantly falling asleep.

"Sleep tight, Moony," sighed Sirius as he and James examined their handiwork.

Soon they would have their own nicknames.

T*H*E*F*O*L*L*O*W*I*N*G*W*E*E*K*

The boys entered the Great Hall at lunch and walked to their usual table, grabbing things off of the platters and putting them on their plates, hungrily. Remus looked around the room, trying to be nonchalant. He couldn't hide it from his friends, though. They knew exactly what he was doing.

"Is she here?" smiled Sirius.

"Who?" Remus mumbled, taking a sip from his brass goblet.

"Wendy!" James laughed.

"Yes?"

Remus looked up to see Wendy standing behind James, hugging books to her chest. Sirius and James turned around. She wore an expectant smile and her hair was smoothed and sleek, curling slightly at the ends. Her eyes that seemed so brown that night, were now a warm hazel, freckles littered the bridge of her nose. Juice dribbled from Remus's mouth, down his chin and back into his goblet. Sirius and James sneered in disgust and embarrassment for their friend.

"Remus, hey. Did you ever…get back to sleep that night?" asked Wendy, interestedly.

Remus went through a series of shrugs and nods and mumbles of confirmation that he did get back to sleep. Sirius covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. James raised his brows. Peter continued to eat.

"That's good."

It was apparent to everyone, even Remus, that she was attempting to strike up conversation, but he couldn't find the words. He was scared to death looking at this girl. Her probing warm eyes and luminescent skin were entrancing…then there was the fact that…she was a girl.

"So, I'll just leave then, because you seem…busy…" Wendy said with a grin.

"Just a little preoccupied. Uh-huh. I'm having some…juice…" he stammered.

Sirius and James could barely hold it in. They were biting on their lips hard, trying to restrain their hysterical laughter.

"Good. So, maybe-"

"Yeah, juice is good," Remus interrupted.

"What?" mouthed James.

Sirius shook his head running his hands through his dark hair fervently.

"Right. So it is. So, maybe I'll see you around later then?" she smiled.

"Yeah-that-erm-yes. That seems probable. Yeah-uh-huh…so I'll see you good, then…"

Wendy's eyes lingered and she, herself, was suppressing a giggle. She gave him a swift nod and strode away to her own table.

Remus's eyes widened and he stared down at his plate.

"I'll see you good then?" laughed Sirius.

"What in the name of Merlin does that mean, Remus?" James scoffed.

His jaw dropped and he shook his head.

"I have absolutely no idea what that means…" he breathed.

"Well, that's okay, Remus. You know why?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head again, absent-mindedly.

"Because you'll see her good," he snorted.

The boys all laughed…except for Remus. She had given him a chance to redeem himself from that night where he had invaded her privacy and he had screwed it up.

He ran his hands down his face in defeat.

"I sounded like an imbecile…"

"Yes, yes, you did, Remus," snickered James.

"Well, look at it this way, Moony, there's nowhere to go but up from here," Peter shrugged.

James and Sirius murmured in agreement with Peter.

"What does it matter anyway? Wasn't it you who said that second year girls are dull?" offered Sirius.

"Oh, bloody hell… Let's stop prattling on about it. Let's just stop. Eh? We can talk about anything else. Anything else in the universe. Quidditch, Potions, your childhood, hell-even full moons! Just nothing else about what absolutely humiliating event just occurred. Yeah?" Remus hissed.

The boys all snickered, smiling sympathetically at Remus. Remus looked up from his twiddling fingers to them and couldn't help but smile himself.

Sirius tried once more…

"Just one more question. When you and Wendy talked in the Common Room, did you ask her about those b-"

"Oh, bloody hell. Who wants to learn what it's like to transform into a werewolf?" Remus whispered in an aggravated tone, trying desperately to get the topic off of Wendy. "I'll tell you. Every gory detail. I really will. Honest. Just don't talk about this. Leave this Wendy thing alone."

The boys exchanged looks of amusement as Remus's eyes frantically flickered at them. As brilliant Remus's offer was, they knew taking him up on his offer was out of the question. Their game had gone far enough. The rise they'd gotten out of him was perfect and their unspoken agreement to not say anymore was evident. Well, evident to James and Sirius at least…

"So what's it like?" Peter murmured.

"Peter!" James and Sirius scolded.

Peter had a great deal of 'foot in mouth disease' when it came to Remus's ailment. He never thought things through and whatever thought popped into Peter's mind would always come flying out his mouth.

Remus sighed and looked over at Peter who shrunk a bit. Remus's mouth open and shut a few times, unsure of what to do. Was he really supposed to explain? Surely, Peter couldn't have meant this. Remus didn't mean it when he offered. James and Sirius had grasped that. He was only meaning to get across how badly he did NOT want to discuss Wendy. Peter wasn't the brightest _lumos_ spell. Something in Remus wanted to ask Peter if he was mental, but he forced it back and managed to just shake his head. He could sense the concerned gazes of James and Sirius and felt his usual urge to go to any lengths to make it stop.

"Um…Well, Peter…It's like…It-it feels like…How you feel when you've ran after us. Ya know, when you run out of breath because your short legs can't keep up with us?" Remus smirked.

At first Peter looked offended then he chuckled. James and Sirius laughed too. Remus felt an invisible weight lifted off his shoulders and continued to eat his lunch. He felt proud. Usually it was James or Sirius who spoke up for him, but he had done it himself this time. All by himself. A strange sort of pride swelled within him and for the first time since the boys had discovered what he was, he felt overly confident. Not just in his intellect, but in himself.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

A PASSING HOPE

*E*N*D*O*F*Y*E*A*R*T*W*O*

"W-well, I-I'll see you all next year," Peter whimpered as the four boys disembarked the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter's overly dramatic farewell. It would only be three months. That wait wasn't nearly as atrocious as he was making it out to be. James, however, was more kind about Peter's emotions.

"It's not that long, mate," shrugged James.

Peter nodded. Remus felt unsettled at seeing the teary eyes of Peter and instantly felt sympathetic. He placed a firm hand on Peter's back and patted it.

"Just three months," Remus grinned.

Peter nodded solemnly as the boys shouldered through the students to where their trunks were being deposited. Sifting through the many trunks, the boys soon found theirs and headed towards the end of the platform where all of the parents stood waiting for their children. The once distraught Peter, fled from the boys and ran to his mother. A plump woman with beady eyes and an eerie smile.

"Ugh, there that is…" Sirius grumbled, his eyes fixed gruffly on his family.

James and Remus snickered.

"See ya, mates. Till next year," he said breaking off from them.

James's eyes trained on his parents. A very traditional set. One woman, one man. The woman with short brown hair and eager eyes, waving happily at James who smiled and offered a quick wave. The man had black hair and glasses, his arm wrapped around the waist of his wife as he smiled with ample delight.

"See you in three months, Moony. Stay out of trouble. Don't eat the townspeople," chuckled James, giving Remus a quick nod.

"No promises," he chuckled.

James waved briefly and departed to where his parents stood.

Remus's eyes combed the area for his own parents. Dark thoughts flooded his mind quickly.

'They got mad that your friends found out and are ashamed. They left you. They aren't coming. I didn't mean to…' he thought with a look of desperate panic.

Finally, he spotted his father. He wore a tight smile as he nodded to Remus. A sigh of relief fell through Remus's lips and he beamed at his father. Slight hesitation burned in his chest as he thought about Christmas break when his father had been quite brisk when seeing him. Slightly angry about his friend's finding out. The fear he had had momentarily of being abandoned made his stomach churn as he mused that maybe abandonment was better than disappointment. Quickly, he shook the mad idea out of his head as he neared his father. He hugged him around the waist.

Lyall looked down at him and sighed, forcing a smile. Remus frowned. His father's eyes were puffy and tight smile was full of sorrow.

"What's wrong, dad? Remus asked, concernedly.

Lyall's shook his head and sniffed.

"So happy to see you, Remus. Let's go home."

Remus's brows furrowed as his father started to roll his trunk towards Platform 9 ¾. Something about his father's long footsteps didn't bode well.

When they finally reached the car, Remus was surprised to see his mother was not waiting in the car. It had been peculiar when she hadn't been at the platform, but this was just odd. His mother was always there. Remus sat in front where his mother would have been and listened to the thump of the trunk as his dad placed it inside.

The drive home was silent. Remus tried to strike up conversation several times but to no avail.

When they reached the house, Lyall exited the vehicle wordlessly and grabbed Remus's trunk. Something didn't feel right. Something was very, very wrong. His father trudged to the house and Remus followed after, swallowing loudly. He took deep breaths trying to cool the anxious fire that burned in his chest.

When he entered their house, Lyall's quiet attitude persisted as he lugged Remus's trunk to his room. Remus awaited his mother's warm greeting. Her loving embrace. Her reaction as though Remus had been gone years rather than months.

But there was nothing.

"Mum?" Remus said softly, walking into the kitchen.

She wasn't there.

"Mum?" he called a bit louder, walking to the backyard where she may be gardening.

She wasn't there.

"Mum?" he yelled, sprinting inside to the reading room.

She wasn't there.

Panic shot through him. Where was she? Where? Had she run off? Was that why his father had been behaving with such distress? His hands began to shake. His breathing became ragged.

Remus ran back into the sitting room.

"Mum!" he shouted again, desperately hoping she would appear.

He looked to the stairs where his father sat, elbows on his knees, face in his hands while his shoulders heaved with silent sobs.

Remus ran past him, up the stairs and to his parent's room, expecting to see his mother, severely ill in bed.

Instead, he saw an empty bedroom, and a boarded up window.

Remus backed out of the room and ran to the stairs.

"Dad," he said softly.

His father didn't stir. He just sat there, crying. Quietly, Remus sat beside his father. His own eyes began to water with alarm.

"Dad…where's mum?" he whimpered.

Lyall took a deep breath through his nose and raised his head from his hands and turned his red eyes to Remus. He placed a hand on Remus's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Your mother…your mother is…your mother is dead, Remus," he said, his voice cracking.

It didn't register. Remus just sat there, staring blankly at his father.

"Mum…mum is what?" Remus stammered.

"Dead, Remus. Murdered."

Then it hit him. His chest heaved as his breathing became ever more ragged than before. A few tears from his eyes as he continued to gaze at his father. Robotically, his lanky arms wrapped around his father. He began to cry. Almost hyperventilating.

This went on for almost an hour. When Remus's father hadn't stopped, he forced himself to stand. His legs went numb as he made his way to the kitchen. Remus felt like he did the day after a full moon. Breathless and exhausted. With shaking hands, he filled the kettle with water and turned on the burner. He walked to the cabinet and removed two teacups, dropping one and letting it shatter on the floor. He pulled down a different one and placed them on the counter. He slowly stumbled over to the tea boxes on the buffet and felt the tears return as his eyes fell on his mother's tea boxes.

He sunk to his knees breathing heavily and coughing. Slowly, Remus passed out and fell on his side.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus awoke to the sound of the whistling kettle. Arms wrapped around his limp body and set him on the couch. His father.

Lyall made the tea with quaking hands and burned his fingers a few times, though he felt nothing. He walked with a blank stare into the living room where Remus slowly sat up, his forehead burning with a fever and his throat dry. Remus's eyes burned as his eyes looked up to his father who was slowly sitting beside him.

He handed Remus the tea cup.

"What happened?" sniffed Remus, cupping the tea in his hands.

His father took a deep breath and shook his head, meeting Remus's gaze. He didn't have to say anything. Remus immediately understood.

"Greyback? Him again?" Remus breathed.

His father nodded, sipping his tea with quivering fingers. Remus put down his tea, feeling wobbly again.

"He broke into our bedroom at night…and killed her… Then he left…"

"W-well, have they found him?" Remus snapped.

Lyall sighed and shook his head. Remus stood swiftly and looked down at his father with fury.

"Why didn't they listen to you? Why? This is their fault, dad! THEIR fault! If they would have listened to you, I wouldn't be a monster! I wouldn't have a dead mother! You wouldn't be a widower! THIS IS THEIR FAULT! THEY'RE THE REASON WE ARE SO BROKEN!" Remus roared.

"Please, sit, Remus," Lyall said calmly.

Remus's chest heaved and his throat itched to continue yelling, instead he listened to the wisest man he knew and sat down.

"When did it happen?" Remus said, softly.

"February…"

Remus's eyes widened. That was three months ago! Why hadn't he told him?

"I didn't want to tell you. She had just told me how well you were doing from the owl you sent. Then…I didn't want your experience to be ruined there with all of your new friends…so I kept it from you, Remus… I worked hard to keep it out of the press and keep it away from you… The Ministry wouldn't let it be published anyway. They said they didn't want to cause unnecessary fear…" scoffed Lyall.

Remus nodded. Lyall felt grateful suddenly. His son, so mature. So kindhearted. Lyall had expected Remus to lash out at him after finding out that he had kept his mother's death a secret. Instead, Remus seemed to understand… he even seemed grateful. Remus's former fit did concern him though. He had to address that.

"The Ministry DID play a part in the unfortunate events that have occurred, but they are not entirely to blame for all this…havoc. Greyback is. HE is responsible for his actions. If the Ministry had contained him when I insisted, truly we wouldn't be in this situation, but we can't put the blame all on one person. They contributed to this, but it's Greyback who is guilty."

"I don't have a mother anymore, thanks to them," Remus said quietly.

"Maybe. Maybe, Remus. That's not what we need to focus on. Anger and hatred are what makes people evil. You aren't evil. We can't let these malevolent emotions corrupt us. We need to remain compassionate, for your mother. You know the last thing she would want is for you to hate the world. What did she tell you every night after you received the bite?"

Remus sighed.

"The only way that you are a monster, is if you are filled with hatred. We remain humane by remembering we are alive, we are forgiveness and we are love."

"We need to live by this. THAT is what she would want," Lyall said.

He was right.

"I need to let it out one more time," Remus mumbled.

His father nodded agreeing, that Remus could vent one more time, before trying to forgive.

"It's their fault and HIS fault, that I'm…I'm a…a monster and that we are a broken family…"

Lyall's swelled with tears of alarm. Everything about that sentence had shot a wave of pain through his heart. A monster? A broken family?

"Remus, we are NOT a broken family. We are STILL a family despite this hardship. Your mother will always be with us. Always. In that way, we are a whole family…"

Remus sniffed and set down his tea cup.

"And that was the second time that I heard you call yourself a monster. You know I hate that."

He nodded and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"I despise that, Remus. You are NOT a monster. Does some small part of you cause you to transform into a monster for less than a day? Yes. But that isn't you, Remus. You know that. You're a kind and brilliant young man. You are NOT a monster. Don't ever let me hear you call yourself a monster again. Say it. Say that you aren't," Lyall said with a kind firmness.

As much as Remus wanted to, he couldn't. He shook his head.

"Why, Remus?"

"Because if I had died, Greyback wouldn't have come back for mum. He was coming to complete the job that he didn't finish."

His father's eyes filled with tears and he pulled him to his chest.

"No, Remus. No. Greyback loves to contaminate witches and wizards. He MEANT to only bite you. That was his intention."

"Why didn't he want to kill me?" Remus questioned.

Lyall frowned, not wanting to tell Remus why. Not wanting to tell Remus his previous opinion of werewolves. He knew though, that he would feel a soreness in his soul if he wasn't honest with his son. If he told Remus that Greyback did it out of sheer fury, rather than revenge. Lyall wanted Remus to know that revenge made people evil, not fury. Fury was allowed for a short period of time, but NOT for anything more.

"Remus, that day you were bitten, I saw Greyback at the Ministry Hearing's Court. He was accused of murder and being an unregistered werewolf. As you know, I protested, insisting he was indeed a werewolf. However, they didn't believe me and after a…outburst…I was told to leave the room. On my way out… I said something very cruel about werewolves…I said that they were pure evil, basically… and to upset me, he decided to turn my son into a werewolf. When we got along fine with that, he decided that the only way to TRULY get revenge…would be to kill your mother…"

Remus was silent for a few moments before speaking up again.

"Do you…do you still think…do you still think werewolves are pure evil…" Remus asked softly.

"Some of them. Some like Greyback. However, boys with kind hearts who work hard to be nice, calm and better than what their kind are claimed to be. People like you, son. You are most certainly, NOT pure evil. You are a beautiful human soul. I believe that you are actually the best person I know, Remus."

The sadness that had filled Remus's heart temporarily subsided. For a moment, he felt normal. He felt human. The sorrow inside of him was what made him human. For himself, his father and his mum, he would maintain this humanity. Always.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

UNRESPONSIVE

*B*E*G*I*N*N*I*N*G*O*F*Y*E*A*R*T*H*R*E*E*

The ride to Platform 9 and ¾ was a long one. It consisted of numerous offers by Remus to refuse attending Hogwarts for one year. He wanted to help his father get things back in order. He knew it was hard for him even though many months had gone by.

Remus and Lyall had been mending their hearts all summer. Slowly coming to terms with the fact that it was just them now.

Together, they plunged through the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10. They both experienced the same surge of pain as they saw the students with mothers bid adieu to their children. Lyall felt his heart sink a bit as he thought back to last year, when Hope had given Remus a sandwich, kissed him on the forehead and sent him on his way.

"Well, dad, I'll see you around Christmas?" Remus nodded.

"Sure, sure. Have a good year, son. Try and bring one of those boys home with you for Christmas. I'd like to meet them."

"You could meet them right now. I see James and Sirius over there actually," Remus mused gesturing to where James and Sirius stood chatting.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't stay here a moment longer. It's…it's too much…" Lyall whispered.

Remus hugged his father around the waist.

"Bye, dad. Write me."

Lyall kissed the top of his son's head and walked away, not looking back.

With slight hesitation, Remus approached the baggage area where he surrendered his belongings to be loaded onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Remus! Remus!" a small voice, piped.

Remus looked to his left to see Peter totting toward him, looking no different than he had at the end of last year. Remus forced a half smile, hoping that Peter hadn't heard about his mother. The last thing Remus wanted was more pity from his friends.

"Remus, I wrote you this summer and you never wrote back!" Peter frowned, dropping off his own luggage.

'Because I found out my mother had died and was a bit preoccupied with mending my shattered heart,' Remus thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. I was really busy with an internship my dad arranged at the Ministry."

Peter's sad expression turned puzzled.

"An internship for a thirteen year old?"

"Uh, yeah. Ministry Employees Children only…" Remus stammered.

Peter's scrutinizing gaze lingered, making Remus wildly uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Peter. Let's go meet Sirius and James. Trust me, my internship is hardly an interesting topic."

The boys walked towards Sirius and James who waved them onto the train.

When the boys finally reached their compartment, the boys were all eyeing Remus. He looked up at them pulling on the thread on his sweater's sleeve.

"Is there a reason you didn't reply to a single one of our letters this summer, Moony?" James asked, concern in his voice.

"Unless you were busy eating the townsfolk, you've got no good reason," smirked Sirius.

"He was doing some sort of internship at the Ministry with his dad," Peter interjected.

Sirius cocked a brow and Remus couldn't help but make eye contact now. He gave a nervous nod and swallowed.

"An internship? For a thirteen year old? I thought you had to be fifteen to get one of those," Sirius murmured.

"You do. I've looked it up," James nodded.

All three of the boys zeroed in on Remus, whose eyes suddenly felt tired. He wanted to avoid saying anything that would give them a clue that things had gotten worse for him.

"Remus…did you actually…eat somebody?" Peter squeaked.

"What?" Remus, James and Sirius said, giving Peter a ludicrous look.

"Well, he IS acting rather peculiar!" he protested.

"Peter has a point, Remus. You're acting odd," Sirius grimaced.

"What are you hiding, mate? You can tell us," James insisted.

Remus took a deep breath through his nose. It was James, Sirius and Peter. They were generally some of the most understanding people Remus knew and if he asked them to act as though nothing had happened they would. It would feel good to get this off his chest.

"Just-just…you know I hate those pitying looks…S-so none of those please," Remus said quietly.

The boys nodded, leaning forward eagerly.

"My mum died…a few months before summer. I didn't find out until when I got home…"

James and Sirius hid their astonishment at Remus's latest tragedy, while Peter gaped.

"Please, Peter," Remus sighed.

Peter snapped his jaw shut.

"What happened?" asked James, hesitantly.

Remus gave James a knowing look.

"Greyback?" Sirius breathed.

Remus nodded.

"Why did he-"

"Let's not talk about it any further. How were your summers?" Remus said, clearing his throat.

"Hello, Remus," a light voice said.

Remus looked to the carriage door to see Wendy Withers. Her hair was longer than when he last saw her and she wore that tender smile he had grown fond of.

"Hi, Wendy," he smiled, all of the stinging in the pit of his stomach gone.

"Sirius…James…Peter…Have a good summer?" asked Wendy.

The boys all looked at her and realized what was happening. Remus and Wendy were making a full connection.

"Splendid. How was yours?" Sirius replied.

"I can't complain. Just lingered around the house a bit," she shrugged.

There was an awkward silence in which all of them made eye contact with each other.

"Well, I'll see you all at the feast," nodded Wendy, making her way out.

She abruptly turned and leaned back in, pointing a finger directly at Remus. He swallowed as she smiled at him, eyes bright.

"And I'll see YOU…good, then," Wendy grinned.

The boys all laughed, even Remus, though his was more of a chuckle as he cheeks lit up fiery red. She flashed a wink at Remus and continued on her way to her own carriage.

"Remus, you need to make a move on that," snickered Sirius.

"On-on-on Wendy?" stammered Remus.

"Yeah, of course! She's amazing! She took your most moronic moment and made it into a wink!" James hissed.

"No, I don't think so…" Remus grimaced.

"What? You kidding? If you don't jump on that, someone else will!"

"Yes, and if I jump on it, Sirius, I'll most likely bite her in the jugular and transform her into a monster," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we're not saying take her on a moonlit picnic and cozy up to her," snorted James.

"We're saying ask her out, buy her a butterbeer and maybe give her a kiss!" added Sirius.

Remus shook his head and turned his eyes out the window, watching the beautiful landscapes pass by swiftly.

"Remus, girls are finally getting interesting!" Sirius preached.

"New topic!" Remus shouted.

The boys all slumped back in their seats, staring at Remus with amused smiles. Remus turned back to them and smirked. Were they really surprised that Remus didn't want to date? He could never have a wife or family or any type of relations. The risk was far too high.

The boys started to discuss their summers, completely avoiding the topic of girls and Hope Lupin's death. They cared too much for Remus to breach that topic. He obviously wasn't ready to speak about it that they could understand.

Especially Sirius whose deranged family was always a sore subject.

"I practiced Quidditch a lot this summer," James stated proudly.

"You? Practice Quiditch? I'm shocked," grinned Remus.

"You won't be laughing this year when Gryffindor is undefeated this year. You'll be gawking in astonishment at my incredible skills."

"Ahem," someone said in an incredibly high pitched voice.

The four boys looked up to see a small, stout girl with light brown hair and pink bow standing before them. She donned a Hufflepuff robe and prefect badge up on her left breast with bright pink button that read "Meow!"

"You boys had better change into your robes. We'll be arriving shortly," she squeaked with a tight smile.

The boys all gave her blank stares. She let out a short, high pitched giggle and left their cabin.

"I swear, Dolores gets worse with each passing year. What is she? A fourth year?" Sirius asked.

"No, a fifth I believe," James corrected.

"Her voice is like a dog whistle. Maybe it's because I'm a werewolf, but her voice ACTUALLY hurt my ears. Like, I felt very obedient just now," Remus winced, jokingly.

Sirius and James laughed heartily, while Peter watched Dolores walk down the hall.

"Peter, you better not be interested in Dolores," scowled Sirius.

"Not only is she irritating but she's unattractive," James smirked.

"Well, I think she's pretty and strong willed," Peter murmured.

"I may vomit."

"Moony is right. I'm getting nauseas," Sirius nodded.

Peter rummaged through his bag angrily removing his uniform.

After the four boys changed, Hogwarts was in sight. Their home away from home.


	10. Chapter 10

*sorry for the delay guys, my grandfather passed and I had to head down to my hometown for the funeral. I expect lots of pity reviews (; *

CHAPTER TEN

AN ABYSMAL ANNOUNCEMENT

"What is this all about anyway? I need to study!" Remus hissed.

"Dunno," shrugged Sirius.

The boys filed into the Great Hal where all the students sat awaiting the 'big announcement.' A big surprise apparently.

"This had better be good. I was just making progress with Lily," grumbled James taking a seat at the Gryffindor table with Remus and Sirius.

"Of course you were mate," grinned Sirius, patting James on the back.

After all the students had taken a seat at their house tables, Professor Sutton steped out onto the platform where Dumbledore would make his beginning and end of term speeches.

"Good afternoon, students. For those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Sutton. I teach Arithmecy here. I am also the Chairman of School Activities and Events. That is what brings us here today actually! A school wide event I have planned. It is called The Ivory Formal."

Soft murmurs filled the Great Hall as all the students tried to figure out what this meant.

"Winter is upon us, with ivory snowflakes abounding. This makes me figure, that we should have a ball in honor of winter," smiled Professor Sutton.

All the boys groaned exhaustedly and the girls passed on whispers of excitement.

"It will be a dance and it is called The Ivory FORMAL because FORMAL attire is required. Girls, that means pretty gowns," smiled Professor Sutton.

Every girl giggled happily.

"Boys, that means dress robes," she added firmly.

"Noooo…." Sirius muttered through gritted teeth.

Peter sat a few people ahead of them and looked their way with panic in his beady eyes. Remus gave him a reassuring smile and nod.

By the time all of the information about The Ivory Formal had been explained, every young man felt weary and every young girl waited in eager anticipation to be invited.

"Well, lads, I'm rather excited. I can ask Lily."

"I am NOT going," Sirius spat.

"You could ask Penelope Steel. You've had your eye on her for a while now," Remus shrugged.

"I may ask Dolores…" Peter mumbled.

The boys all looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're joking. She's two years older and a total pain in the arse!" Sirius cried.

"You can't ask Dolores UnderCARRIAGE. You can do better," James said with slight irritation.

Normally, Remus would support Peter and stand up for him, but the boys were right here. Dolores was a poisonous snake in the grass, and that wasn't just because she had a father who protested equal rights for werewolves which she frequently expressed her support of. It was because she was a gossip and she spread rumors and did nothing but tattle and judge all those around her.

"Peter, they're right. You're too good for that girl. You should ask Grace Mulliniks. She's a nice girl," offered Remus.

Peter's eyes snapped in Remus's direction.

"You're just agreeing because you don't like what her father thinks of your kind," he spat.

Remus's eyes remained trained on Peter. He showed no signs of anger or embarrassment.

"Peter, I am only suggesting that you take someone as gentle and kind as you," Remus replied calmly.

"Or what? You'll bite me in the jugular?" Peter spat.

James and Sirius gawked. Peter sometimes snapped but never this insensitively. Remus maintained his tranquil gaze.

"Peter, I must insist that you lower your voice," Remus said firmly.

"What if I don't? You gonna turn me into a monster like you? Give me some scars on my face too-"

"Peter!" Sirius growled.

"Enough, Pe-"

"James, it's alright," Remus said giving them a polite smile.

Remus's hand raised and grasped Peter by the shoulder steadfastly. Peter winced slightly as he steered him into an empty corridor. James and Sirius followed, eagerly leaning against the pillar so that they could listen in.

"Peter, maybe I will give you a scar or two. There perhaps?" Remus said, tapping Peter's chubby cheeks. "Or better yet, bite you. Contaminate you…"

Peter swallowed, staring up at Remus with wet eyes.

"If I am truly this monster that can kill you so easily, why would you insult me? Provoke me to attack. Hm? That's rather foolish, Peter," smirked Remus.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," whimpered Peter.

Remus gave Peter a stern, lingering look before standing upright.

"Alright, I forgive you. It's over. Let's go to class," Remus said, patting Peter on the back.

Peter scurried back to the hallway, making his way to Charms on his owns. Remus rounded the corner to find James and Sirius applauding.

"That was wicked," Sirius grinned.

"You put the fear of Merlin in him, Moony!" laughed James.

Remus half smiled amusedly and shrugged.

"Alright, that's enough. I know, I know, I'm quite brilliant. Let's go to class," Remus insisted.

"Sometimes the wolf in you comes out and I'm bloody amazed . He's a bad ass," Sirius chuckled.

"Thank you and keep your voice down," Remus said with a small smile.

"Well, we all know who Remus should ask," James smirked.

"I dunno. Wendy may not even wanna go. Much less, go with me," Remus mumbled.

"Well, it all depends on how you ask her, mate. Let's hear how you'd ask. Go on," Sirius prompted as the staircase they were on shifted.

Remus suddenly felt a wave of anxiety pass over him.

"W-well, I…I…I'm…I dunno…"

"You are of to a very BAD start, Moony," snickered Sirius.

"You gotta be confident!"  
>"Okay, Here…Erm…Hello, I think you're pretty and funny. Would you like to go…dance with me?" Remus stammered.<p>

Sirius and James exchanged concerned looks as they walked into class.

"Well, at least he said full sentence this time…" James whispered.

"Yeah, he didn't sound AS thick," mused Sirius.

"I'm right here," Remus grumbled.

"Ya know what? We'll work on it, mate. Later," nodded Sirius.

Remus headed into Charms feeling much less than charming.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

"She said yes," Sirius sighed, flopping onto his bed.

Remus looked up from his book to a very pleased Sirius and exchanged looks of confusion with James and Peter. Finally Remus caught on.

"You asked Penelope?" Remus gaped.

"Yup. She said yes without a moment's hesitation," he smiled proudly.

"Did Lily say no?"

"I haven't asked her…" James grumbled.

"Why not?" Sirius questioned.

"I think he's a little nervous, Sirius."

"What's that s'posed to mean, Moony?"

"James, I just mean that you don't know if she'll say yes and you would prefer not to be rejected. It's not cowardly. It's only natural," Remus shrugged.

James blew air out through his lips harshly and hung his head.

"And what about you, Moony? Talk to Wendy yet?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus smirked at Sirius and raised his brows. Sirius chuckled.

"I guess I'm ahead."

Peter came storming into the dorms, collapsed onto his bed, rolled on his side facing away from the boys and sighed. James and Sirius exchanged looks of confusion, but Remus knew exactly what was happening.

"Did she say no?"

The boys saw Peter nod.

"Well, I bet you Grace would say yes," offered Remus.

"G'night," grumbled Peter.

The boys snorted back laughter. Remus shook his head and went to studying.

"No!" Remus gasped, his eyes snapping open from his slumber.

The dream again.

"Mate?"

Remus looked over at a drowsy Sirius and James.

"I'm fine. I'm going to the common room," Remus murmured.

Sirius and James nodded then quickly fell back asleep.

Remus crept down the staircase into the common room. His heart stopped in his chest as he saw Wendy Withers…lying on the floor by the fire. She was facing away from the fire, a book open before her. This was either her simply falling asleep inconveniently or she had passed out due to some sort of illness.

Swiftly, Remus padded over to the fireplace and knelt beside her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Wendy! Wendy!" he whispered.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm…" she groaned weakly as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked hurriedly.

She nodded and slammed her book shut limply.

"Just feel asleep. The Ancient Runes text-book managed to lull me into a very deep slumber," murmured Wendy.

Remus released a sigh of relief and heard Wendy laugh softly.

"What? Did you think I'd passed out?"

He shrugged with a half-smile and watched Wendy pull herself up onto all fours then wobbly, begin to stand. Remus quickly stood with her, grabbing her elbow to steady her.

"Thanks," she yawned.

They held each other's gaze for a moment. Remus with his jaw half open and Wendy with an expectant twinkle in her tired eyes.

Something dried up Remus's mouth and clogged his throat so he couldn't swallow.

He knew what he was supposed to do. Ask Wendy to the Ivory Formal. She was giving him more than enough time to ask. Why would he NOT ask? Wendy's sleepy eyes widened slightly as she raised her brows at him. Prompting him to invite her.

"Are you gonna ask-"

"So you're taking Ancient Runes?" Remus interrupted.

Slight disappointment crept into Wendy's eyes.

"Yes…"

"It's a very fascinating subject… I-I find. D-d-don't you?" stammered Remus.

Remus awaited her answer but instead she just stared at him with a scrutinizing gaze that seem almost amused.

"I mean… yes. The book isn't nearly as fascinating though…"

"That's that. G'night," Remus said quickly.

He turned on his heel to go back to the dorm.

"Remus Lupin…"

Something about her enchanting airy voice made him stop in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at her with wary stare. She stood, big eyes gazing at him curiously.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Why are you so nervous around me?"

He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He was shocked that Wendy would blatantly ask him. Didn't she know why? It had to be obvious. The way his eloquence vanished in her presence. The way he would eye her in the corridors. The way that when her warm eyes met his he found it hard to move. Then Remus realized that maybe she HAD noticed and it was HE who hadn't. He genuinely liked Wendy. More than he should.

"Wendy, I think you know why…" muttered Remus.

She nodded weakly, rocking back on her heels.

"Yes, I know…but…but I wanna hear you say it…"

Remus took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak as he faced Wendy. The look of hope and longing on her face made a jolt of guilt shoot through his chest. Instead, he hung his head, shaking it as he looked up at her disappointedly.

"I know that you fancy me, Remus. It's plain as day. You won't admit it for some reason. Even now, after I admit to you that I fancy you right back I bet you won't admit it. I just don't understand."

"I'm scared! I am frightened to death of you, Wendy Withers! You're this beautiful, smart, funny, girl who has for some strange reason, started to fancy me! I'm nobody! I'm not daring like James! I'm not funny like Sirius! I'm…I'm boring!" he hissed.

She nodded and began to gather her book.

"Goodnight, Remus. I hope your nightmare subsides," Wendy said softly.

Wendy retreated to the stairs which led to the girl's dorms. Before she could enter, something swelled up inside of Remus. An unknown courage that he'd never possessed before.

"Wendy," he said, just loud enough for her to here.

Wendy stopped on the stairs and turned back to Remus with tired eyes.

"Go to the Ivory Formal with me?" he asked, brows raised.

The corner of Wendy's mouth hitched up just slightly, in a small smile.

"Alright," she replied.

They held each other's gaze for a moment longer before Wendy vanished up the staircase.

Remus smiled to himself…and forgot all about the nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

POOR TIMING

"Wow, Moony, that's great. Job well done," James grinned as Sirius pitched the little ball of light they had been messing with to him.

James, Sirius and Remus all sat in the courtyard. The sky was a dark grey promising snow in the near future. It wasn't freezing yet. With a scarf and coat you would be fine outdoors. Something the students were desperately trying to take advantage of before the bitter winds came in.

Peter was nowhere to be seen. Yesterday's awkward moment with Remus had taken a toll on him. That, along with the rejection of Dolores had put him in a mood of solitude.

"How did you ask?" Sirius probed, tossing a little ball of light between his fingers.

"Erm… I just asked. Then she said yes," shrugged Remus.

"Hm," Sirius mused.

Remus caught the ball of light next and continued to lean on the oak tree. Sirius leapt from the stone bench he had been lying on into the tree, his legs dangling lazily off the sides. Languidly, Remus threw the ball to James who refused to move from his position at the base of the tree. Across the courtyard, Camille Brown and Caitlin Diggory smiled flirtatiously at Sirius, who merely gave them a nod.

"You're taken, Sirius," Remus murmured disapprovingly.

"I'm not snogging them, Remus. Even if I was, I'm not dating Penelope. We're simply attending a party together."

"Mmmm," chuckled Remus.

"See for yourself."

James and Remus followed Sirius's gaze to the entrance of the castle where Penelope Steel stood dragging her fingers along Danny Thomas's chest. Her eyes met Sirius's and she winked. He raised the ball of light in his hand at her in salute that he more than approved of her actions.

"Well, then," snickered James.

Remus shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked as he looked up to the sky. Ominous. Foreboding. In less than a week, the full moon would be here.

Suddenly, Remus realized something. A month from next week, was the Ivory Formal.

Abruptly, Remus's hand dug into his bag, fishing for his planner. He fumbled through the pages to December 15th. The day of the Ivory Formal. In the top right corner of the little box with the numbers '15' in it was a black dot. A sinister symbol of a full moon. The Ivory Formal, was the day of a full moon.

"Remus, what's going on?" James asked, concerned.

Angrily, Remus sunk down beside James and tossed the planner into his lap. James peered through his glasses down at the planner. He felt a twinge of pity for his friend as he recognized the meaning of the dark circle in the date box.

"Oh, no…" James groaned.

Sirius bounced the ball of light between his palms with his brows furrowed in confusion. Then he realized that only one thing could bum Remus out this much. A full moon.

"The night of The Ivory Formal, eh?" Sirius sighed.

Remus nodded and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Hm. Well, you don't have to stay until the zenith. You could leave right when the sun goes down," offered Sirius.

"No, you know how I get on those days, Sirius. I'm sluggish and sometimes a bit of a…"

"Sod?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yes," replied Remus simply.

James and Sirius exchanged looks of contemplation as their minds raced for a solution for their friend.

"What if we asked Professor Sutton to change the date?"

"No, James. I won't have the school inconvenienced because of me and my…you know…"

"Little Furry Problem," grinned James.

"Please keep your voice down," Remus hissed.

The boys sat silently, still fretting over how to help their friend.

"I think I know someone who could help…" Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

James and Remus looked up at Sirius with curious eyes.

"Our good friend Felix…"

"Felix? I don't think I know a…" Remus trailed off, finally catching on.

A Felix Filicus Potion. It would give Remus good luck. Maybe good timing too. Good enough timing to get out of the Formal before he would be a danger to anyone.

"How?" Remus hissed.

"I bet Dumbledore would help…"

"James, I'm not going to ask that of him. He's probably gonna approach me any moment to tell me I can't attend the Formal. What am I gonna tell Wendy?" groaned Remus.

Sirius and James frowned down at their friend. Poor Remus. Just when things were going right.

"Remus," a wise old voice said.

Remus looked up to the left to see Professor Dumbledore standing before him, a small smile on his lips.

"I wondered if I might have a word…"

James and Sirius's eyes darted to Remus who slowly stood and brushed the frost from the ground off of his clothes. James stood with him and Sirius lowered himself from the branches to Remus's side.

"Alone, gentlemen. Thank you," Dumbledore said with a gracious smile.

Sirius gave Remus a pat on the back and James ruffled his hair. Remus grimaced and followed Professor Dumbledore away into the warmth of the castle. Together they walked up to his office. His phoenix, Fawks, sat on his perch, staring down at Remus.

"This way, Remus," Dumbledore waved, leading him up the staircase to his sitting area.

Dumbledore gestured to a large armchair, prompting Remus to sit in it. Remus plopped down in its plushy bottom and watched Dumbledore with forlorn eyes. Dumbledore picked up a dish from a small table and extended it to Remus, offering him a lemon drop. Cautiously, Remus accepted one. Dumbledore took a seat in an armchair opposite Remus.

"The Ivory Formal, hm?" Dumbledore mused.

Remus sighed.

"I just figured the date, Professor. I-"

"If I had known that Professor Sutton had planned it for a full moon, I would have made her reschedule."

"Sir, it's really fine. I'm not gonna go."

A confused expression washed over Dumbledore's face.

"My, dear boy, why ever wouldn't you go?"

"It's…It's a full moon, sir. I don't wanna endanger the other students…" murmured Remus.

"You don't have to stay all night, Remus. Just leave before the moon reaches its zenith."

"Sir, I get quite…irritable on full moons. I would hate to make my date uncomfortable. Plus, I don't wanna get the timing wrong and not make it out in time…"

Dumbledore smiled at the young werewolf before him. So uncharacteristically kindhearted though the world had thrown something so troubling at him.

"Who's the lucky lady, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore said with a half-smile.

"Wendy Withers."

"Ah… She's very nice."

"Yes, she is," Remus said, he couldn't help but smile.

There was a slight pause in which Dumbledore and Remus shared a look of understanding and pity.

"I heard you and your friends talking, Remus. A Felix Felicis Potion."

"That was Sirius's idea."

"Oh, I have no doubt. But a brilliant one nonetheless," Dumbledore said softly, raising a finger.

Remus swallowed and raised a brow. Was Professor Dumbledore suggesting that Remus take Liquid Luck just for a party?

"You're an excellent student, Remus. Superb. I think you deserve a night of merriment. Why not? One of the hardest things in life for people like you, is allowing yourself to have some fun."

"People like me…being…werewolves?" Remus mumbled.

"People like you being those who are plagued with things beyond their control and somehow still blame themselves for an ailment. An ailment they do not let stand in their way despite the hardships it causes them…"

"You make me sound like some sort of saint, Professor. I must confess, I am no saint…"

"You run around with Sirius and James. I don't believe you to be a saint at all," chuckled Dumbledore.

Remus smiled and felt the load on his shoulders lighten slightly.

"Remus, you don't ask for much."

"I do, though. Because of my…ailment…teachers must make exceptions for my work and absences and tardiness. Some of them have to compromise their opinions of my kind because I'm here."

"Mr. Lupin, it's funny to me that you don't realize why they do these things for you. If you weren't worth it, they wouldn't do it. Remus, you always turn in your homework on time. You never let your ailment get in the way of your work. You're no less talented than any other student at Hogwarts, if not more so. Please, Remus, let me give you one night of fun. One full moon where you feel something more than trepidation and dread."

The offer was tempting. Tugging at his heartstrings. The longing inside of him growing. He could see himself dancing with Wendy, having a wonderful time, laughing…enjoying himself.

"Give in this once, Mr. Lupin. Just once," winked Dumbledore.

Remus bit his lip in contemplation and stared at his worn shoes, tossing the lemon drop around in his mouth. It was dissolving quickly. He told himself that when it had completely melted in his mouth, he would have to make a decision. Seconds later…it was gone.

"Thank-you, Professor. I'd like that very much," Remus nodded.

He stood to his feet and smiled, extending a hand to Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook Remus's hand with slight resolution and grinned brightly.

"So glad to hear it. Have a lovely day, Remus. Enjoy what's left of the tolerable weather," Dumbledore added, gesturing to the door.

Remus started to the steps that led to the door.

"Mr. Lupin!" Dumbledore called.

"Yes, Professor," replied Remus turning on his heel to face him.

"Trust me when I say that Wendy Withers is a good match for you. Keep a good hold on her, yes?" Dumbledore shrugged.

Remus nodded and exited the office, a slight skip in his step. A skip in his step for very obvious reasons.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

ONE OF THE BOYS

*D*A*Y*A*F*T*E*R*T*H*E*F*U*L*L*M*O*O*N*

Remus lay in the Hospital Wing, wide awake but eyes closed, as he had been for the past half of an hour. He'd followed his regular routine of being helped out of the Shrieking Shack by James and Sirius and awaking with a gasp about an hour before classes started.

He heard the creak of the wicker chair beside his bed as Sirius sat and the groan of the springs in the bed on his left as James laid down and napped. There was slight pressure at the foot of his bed and he found himself quite surprised. It had to be Peter. He'd finally gained the stones to come and see Remus after a full moon. Peter had expressed numerous times that he felt unsafe around Remus after a full moon. Remus had assured Peter numerous times that he would not become a werewolf for another thirty days or so and he was in no danger, but Peter said that he was more concerned about Remus's irritable attitude than anything else.

"So, what happened?"

'Wendy?' he thought.

Yes, that was her voice. He struggled to open his eyelids but found it too difficult. Maybe Sirius could summon a good cover-up story for him.

"Last night he said that he heard the moon was supposed to be abnormally large, so he snuck up to the Astronomy Tower. When he started for the dorms he tripped and fell down the steps," Sirius sighed.

"I'm Wendy," she said after a long pause.

"Yeah, I remember. Remus talks about you often," Sirius chuckled.

He heard Wendy laugh softly.

"Not that I can blame him, love."

"How would Penelope feel about that remark?" Wendy asked, a smile in her voice.

Sirius released a loud groan.

"Everyone keeps saying stuff like that. Penelope and I are NOT together. We are NOT. We're just-"

"Going to the dance together. I get it. I understand."

"Thanks," Sirius said quietly. "What about you and Remus? Are you 'just going to the dance together' or are you…something more now?"

Another long pause ensued.

"Remus and I are…well…"

The embarrassment coursing through Remus's veins helped him muster the strength to end this moment of anxiety and embarrassment.

"Hey," he grunted, forcing his eyes open.

Wendy's large eyes shifted over to him and twinkled with happiness at his voice.

"Good morning," she smiled.

Her silvery hair was in its usual mess of waves, something about the way she was staring at him gave him the power to sit up. Sirius gawked as Remus braced his hands on the bed and hoisted himself to sitting upright. After a full moon, Remus barely had the strength to talk, much less move.

"How are you?" he asked her.

She smirked at him good-naturedly.

"I should be asking you the same question, Remus."

"What's this?"

Wendy, Sirius and Remus looked up to see Madame Willow rushing into the room. She stared at Wendy with wide eyes, assuming the worst. That she too, now knew Remus's secret. Sirius waved his hands frantically behind Wendy at Madame Wilow, shaking his head. She caught on that he meant she did not know. Madame Willow calmed and offered Wendy a warm smile.

"As soon as Wendy heard about Remus's accident in the Astronomy Tower, she came down here," Sirius lied.

"Ah," Madame Willow nodded. "How are you feeling, Remus?"

"I'm actually feeling really well," he said in a raspy voice.

Madame Willow raised her brows at Remus in surprise, the corner of her mouth hitching up in a smile.

"That's lovely to hear, Remus. Regardless, after your…spell…I don't think you should be going to class today. I reckon you should stay here."

Remus nodded weakly.

"You all best be off to class. I know half term examinations are coming up and you can't miss those," Madame Willow said with a sincere smile.

Sirius stood with a grunt and ruffled Remus's hair as he often did.

"Feel better, mate. James!" barked Sirius.

James awoke with a loud snort and his glasses lopsided on his face.

"C'mon, James. Time for class."

James straightened his glasses and looked over at an amused Sirius and Remus.

"That time already?" James asked groggily.

"'Fraid so. I'm sure I'll be better by tonight though," Remus mused.

James's eyes widened in surprise at Remus being able to speak in full sentences so soon after the full moon. Full sentences not stocked with anger, derision or sarcasm.

"Alright, then. Let's get a move on, guys," James smiled at Sirius.

James and Sirius stood and met at the foot of Remus's bed. Slowly, Wendy hopped off the bed and walked to Remus's side.

"Feel better. Stay out of trouble," Wendy grinned.

Remus nodded feebly and his eyes widened as she lowered herself…to kiss him on the cheek. She raised up and smiled genuinely at him.

"See you tonight."

With that final word, she walked out of the Hospital Wing. James and Sirius looked at Remus who shrugged innocently. Madame Willow chuckled and started to dress Remus's wounds with pungent ointments and bandages.

"Bye, Remus," James smirked.

"See ya, Moony," snickered Sirius.

Remus felt his face turn bright red as he laid back down and closed his eyes. This time…having a dream. NOT a nightmare.

T*H*E*D*A*Y*B*E*F*O*R*E*T*H*E*I*V*O*R*Y*F*O*R*M*A*L*

Wendy sat with the boys at their usual spot in the Great Hall. A frequent occurrence during lunch lately. She was more than welcomed. Her humor and good nature made her a perfect fit…not to mention Lily Evans was a sort of kind of friend of hers, giving James all the details on her and the things she would say about him.

Even if the boys didn't enjoy her company, they would have allowed her to join them.

Remus was different around her. Happier. Funnier. Wendy was the reason for that. It was, as she would often say about many things 'clear as day.'

"What's Lily gonna wear tomorrow, Wendy?" James asked eagerly.

After a lot of talking up by Wendy, Lily had accepted James's invitation to The Ivory Formal.

"It's this pretty yellow number. Silk, very low-cut. Mind you, silk is very thin material-"

"Okay, stop, Wendy. Before something comes UP that James doesn't want us to see," said Sirius in a low voice.

"Sh! Let the girl talk," grinned James.

Wendy smiled and shrugged.

"You'll see for yourself tomorrow, James," she replied innocently.

Remus, for once, was sitting and NOT reading. Instead he was just smiling slightly, watching Wendy converse with his friends.

"Who will you be taking then, Peter?" Wendy asked, interestedly.

Peter grumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Wendy questioned, inclining her head.

"Grace Mulliniks," he said a bit louder.

Wendy smiled and sat upright.

"Wow, she's so nice. I'm glad you snagged her before someone else did, Peter," she grinned.

The look of disappointment on Peter's faced vanished and he found himself smiling like an idiot. Wendy's opinion was very much valued to him. Why, he wasn't sure.

"Well, what will you be wearing?" Remus probed, nudging her with his elbow.

She smirked at him and shook her head.

"It's a surprise, Remus. I've told you this."

The clock tower bell sounded, announcing that free period was over, and it was time for the next class.

"Oh, I need to be off to Divination. I'll see you tonight," Wendy smiled.

Wendy stood from her seat and adjusted the strap of her backpack…before leaning down and giving Remus a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye," she said heading out of the Great Hall with a wave.

The boys began to gather their things and James, Sirius and Peter all stared at Remus with grins. He flushed slightly and rose from his seat.

"What?" Remus mumbled, fighting a smile.

"I'll see you tonight. MWA!" Sirius said, poorly imitating Wendy's voice.

"No, it's more like this. Ahem… See you tonight. Mmmwa…" James tried.

"You've both got it wrong. It's… I'll see you tonight. Mwah!" attempted Peter.

"I think Peter won it, boys," Sirius sighed.

Peter smiled and shrugged.

"Regardless, Moony, here, liked it. I know."

Sirius waggled his brows at Remus and snickered then began to walk off with the three of them.

"Tomorrow is gonna be quite a day, Remus. I bet you're excited."

"Hey, it's your first official date with Lily. I bet YOU'RE excited."

"Yeah, James. You've gotta thank Wendy for that. Without her that wouldn't be happening," Sirius added.

"I'll have you know that I had a fair bit of a hand in getting her to say yes," James muttered.

"What'd you do?" asked Remus.

"I promised not to prank Snivellus until March…"

"You promised WHAT?" Sirius gawked.

Remus burst out in a fit of laughter at Sirius's anger.

"No woman on earth is worth that sacrifice, James!" hissed Sirius.

"The deed is done. Besides, I never promised her that YOU wouldn't prank him. I'm sure Moony will be happy to help," shrugged James.

"No, Moony will not help," Remus said flatly.

"C'mon, Remus! For my birthday!" Sirius whined.

"THAT'S in February," he replied pointedly.

Sirius let out a loud groan of anger and his eyes snapped to Peter.

"You'll help me."

It wasn't a request. Peter nodded vigorously. Half in fear, half in joy. He had been waiting a long time for Sirius to include him in one of the pranks.

"Because James is girl crazy, and Moony is pansy…" grumbled Sirius.

"Uh, James is Lily crazy," corrected James.

"Moony causes enough trouble already," said Remus emphatically.

The boys headed to class and despite the tense tones of the previous conversation, were all equally happy for one another.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

BEFORE THE CLOCK STRIKES FULL MOON

*N*I*G*H*T*O*F*T*H*E*I*V*O*R*Y*F*O*R*M*A*L*

"Don't you all look just…spiffy," Remus grumbled, straightening his tattered dress robes.

James, Sirius and Peter all wore sharp, new dress robes. James in dark red, Sirius in black and Peter in white. Remus, however, was engulfed in ragged, brown robes. Stitches in parts that had been mended from his father's 'fun' night at his Yule Ball.

"Wendy will just be so proud to show up with…this," he groaned yanking the robes.

The wolf would emerge in five hours and it was starting to show. He was cantankerous and embarrassed.

"Well, mate, we're not too sure about that outfit. Have you taken that Felix Felicis potion yet?"

"No, Sirius," Remus sighed, turning from the mirror.

"Ah, that explains why you haven't received these, then," shrugged James.

Peter scurried to his wardrobe and removed something in a plastic cover. It was long and a silvery grey.

"We pitched in and got you these, Moony," smiled Sirius.

Brand new dress robes. So that's where they had vanished to last Saturday in Hogsmeade. To get him these dress robes.

"I can't accept those," Remus muttered.

"Sure you can," James replied.

"Yeah, we can't return them and I assure you, our feelings will be very hurt if you refuse," shrugged Sirius.

Remus looked from Peter to James to Sirius who all smiled broadly at him with expectant eyes.

Remus snatched it from Peter and gave his friends a nod of recognition.

"Thank you," he nodded.

The robes fit him perfectly, making his long and lanky frame appear tall and lean. How they had managed to get his measurements so perfect he did not know, but nonetheless he was grateful.

"To all the snogging we will hopefully receive," Remus half-smiled raising his tiny bottle of Felix Felicis high.

"To snogging!" roared Sirius.

The few boys left in the dorm looked back at the four boys and grinned.

"TO SNOGGING!" they all agreed.

Remus unplugged the bottle and tossed back the contents.

"And how do you feel?" asked Peter eagerly.

"Like a lucky son of a bitch, with three brilliant friends," he laughed.

Remus threw the bottle on the floor letting it shatter and the boys applauded.

"Alright, let's go see our sexy ladies!" purred Sirius.

The four left, side by side. Sirius not knowing how many girls he would snog. Peter not knowing just how much he would BE snogged. James KNOWING that this was the first of many nights to come with Lily. Remus KNOWING that he had the best friends on earth.

Downstairs, the boys splintered off with their dates. James arm in arm with Lily whose red hair was swept up on top of her head, sure enough, in a flirty, silk, yellow dress…above the knees. Sirius with his arm hooked around the waist of Penelope Steel in a maroon dress that went…way above the knees and long raven hair in a wild bun. Peter and Grace were adorable with one another. She wore a gown covered in bright green ruffles and they looked quite happy walking into the Great Hall.

Remus waited for Wendy in the lobby. Expecting her to descend the staircase as all the girls did in films. His fingers twitched nervously. All the liquid luck in the world couldn't make him brave enough for this. A dance. Did he even know how? What if Wendy had changed her mind? He didn't see her coming down the stairs. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Remus Lupin."

He recognized that enchanting noise. That voice that reminded him of a songbird.

Slowly, he turned around to face it.

Wendy.

Her mess of silvery hair was swept over her shoulder in a messy braid, small white and light pink roses placed in it. Her dress hugged her body tightly until it reach the middle of her thighs. Satin roses with crystals in the centers adorning randomly near the bottom of the dress where it flared out gracefully to the floor. There were crystals on the corners of each of her eyes, white shadow creating a sort of mask on her temples.

She was a vision.

In a way, she reminded Remus of the moon. The way her dress shimmered and her pearly skin glowed. She gave him the half smile that he loved and her warm eyes sparkled as she neared him. It wasn't the entrance he had seen in all the films, but it was even better. Simply because it was Wendy.

She beamed as she straightened his tie. He looked down at her and felt all of the petulance and anxiety fade away. Not only thanks to the Felix Felicis potion, but thanks to this girl. Her presence.

"You look very handsome," she remarked, softly.

"Th-thanks," he said with a goofy smile.

Wendy laughed and rolled her eyes. His nervousness around her remained a mystery. Especially after the both knew they fancied one another.

"You wanna go have some fun?" she nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," he replied.

Her hand found his and he felt a shiver go down his spine. This was the first time they had held hands.

"Alright, let's go."

Wendy stood on her tiptoes and gave him one of her, now recurrent, kisses on the cheek. They began to walk in and she stopped abruptly. Remus turned around to see her biting her lip. She raised her hands to his hair and tousled it, styling it in its casual state of disarray from the sleek coif it had been.

"There. I like it better that way," she grinned.

Remus flushed and smiled at her.

She dragged him into the Great Hall. It was unrecognizable. Loud, rock music played from the band where the teachers usually sat during the beginning of the year feast. Small balls of sparkling light fell from the enchanted ceiling. The banners of the houses were gone and exchanged for various ice sickles hanging down low.

On either side of the room there were long tables adorned with various desserts and foods.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Wendy, brightly.

He nodded at her unsurely and she dragged him out to floor. He found it a lot easier to dance than he had expected. Judging by the behavior of Wendy and his fellow students, it only involved banging your head to the music and jumping up and down. If you knew the words to the song, you would sing loud and off key with everyone else.

As they swayed to the beat violently and shook their heads with every bang of the bass drum, he found himself smiling and laughing. Something he only did in private with friends.

On the other side of the dance floor was James with Lily. He was spinning her about and smiling like an idiot. Both were obviously enjoying themselves.

Peter and Grace were dancing off beat but having fun nonetheless. Both were blushing like mad.

Then there was Sirius and Penelope. They danced rather…uninhibitedly with one another. Rubbing against one another and snogging sporadically.

"Are you enjoying yourself-"

"YES!" Remus roared happily.

Wendy laughed and continued to dance with him. He felt unusually giddy and realized that the combination of having Wendy and Liquid Luck was the reason behind it. Why waste it though? Who cared about the reasons?

"Are you thirsty?" Remus called over the loud music.

Wendy nodded.

They exited the circle of gyrating bodies together.

"Here, I'll go get you some punch? Alright?" he asked.

Wendy nodded and took a seat.

Remus excused himself to the refreshments table. He picked up two cups and ladled the punch in.

"Enjoying yourself?" James panted, jogging up to the table.

"Yes! Very much!" laughed Remus.

"I have never, EVER seen you this happy on a full moon, mate," he whispered.

"Alright, I had to give Penelope a share," Sirius called.

He joined them and poured a single cup of punch for himself chugging it as he observed Penelope throwing herself all over Darryl Meggings. Peter and Grace snogged, chaotically.

"THAT'S gross," Sirius remarked.

"Remus is right giddy, Sirius!" chuckled James.

"I'd imagine so! Have you seen Wendy? She's a bloody dream, mate," scoffed Sirius, gesturing to Wendy with his cup.

"I'd better get back to her," sighed Remus happily.

He picked up the cups and gave the boys a nod of recognition before heading towards his date.

"Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked to his left to see Professor Dumbledore approaching him hesitantly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Indeed, sir. Just heading over to my date," Remus smiled.

"Very well. Mind the time though," Dumbledore said good-naturedly.

Remus nodded and walked to Wendy who beamed up at him. He plopped beside her on the bench and handed her a cup. She took a sip and sighed.

"Thanks."

"Mmhm…" Remus nodded.

Then something happened that made Remus jump a little. A pressure on his shoulder. He looked over and saw that Wendy had her head on his shoulder as she gently sipped her punch. He smiled to himself and placed his hand over her free one on his knee.

A slow song began to play.

(I imagined SWEET THING by Van Morrison)

"Let's dance," Remus said softly.

He stood and offered a hand to her which she delicately accepted.

Together they walked to the dance floor and she looped her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her small waist.

They said nothing. Just looked at one another.

"You know what?" Remus said softly.

She smiled at Remus, prompting him to answer.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said with a warm smile.

Her lips parted slightly and he watched as they tilted up slightly at the corners in the tiniest smile. Her eyes stared up at him, twinkling with happiness.

Then he did it. Something he swore that he never would do.

He bent his neck down, closed his eyes and slowly pressed his lips to Wendy's.

The kiss only lasted a mere second, but all the same, it was wonderful.

Remus and Wendy were laughing, sitting on a bench in the corner. Her heels were off and on the space beside her.

"His nose is already big enough as it is, Remus!" laughed Wendy.

"Yeah, well, Sirius thought it hadn't reached its full potential, so…"

"Aw, poor, Severus. He's not such a bad guy, Remus."

"I know, that's why I always have to stop them," Remus sighed.

There was a small pause before Wendy exhaled in contentment.

"I'm gonna go to loo," Wendy said, standing slowly.

She grabbed her heels and kissed Remus on the head before walking out of the Great Hall to the loo.

Remus leaned back against the wall, completely carefree…until his stomach dropped and something told him-quite firmly-to leave.

He then realized why.

The moon.

With a start, he jumped to his feet. His head snapped in the direction of the dance floor where Sirius immediately saw him. Remus nodded at him, signaling he had to leave. Sirius shouldered through the crowd and to Remus.

"I'll make sure Wendy knows you didn't abandon her, Remus. Okay? Go," he said with intense eyes.

Remus gave a single nod and dashed out of the Great Hall.

His feet couldn't move faster as he shoved open the corridor door and fled into the courtyard. He didn't know that Sirius wouldn't be able to let Wendy know anything…because Wendy wouldn't be too far behind him.

*I hate to leave you with a cliffhanger, but no one will review and until there are at least two more reviews (from two different people) there will be no more chapters. If nobody enjoys them, there is no point in my writing them. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, the next one is done and I have gotta say, I LOVED WRITING IT. It's pretty rad. ENJOY!*


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

REVEALED SECRETS

*T*A*K*I*N*G*U*P*W*H*E*R*E*W*E*L*E*F*T*O*F*F*

Wendy exited the look and removed her heels again, placing them on her fingers as she headed back to the Great Hall. She walked towards the bench where Remus was supposed to be waiting…but he was gone. Her eyes switched to the dancing crowd to see if he was with Sirius and James. Instead, Sirius was talking to James with a concerned look. One that could only be about something serious judging by the fretful eye contact they shared.

Wendy turned and exited the Great Hall, walking towards the courtyard. A place where she often went to clear her head.

The night was chilly, no doubt. The ground was covered in a blanket of snow from the falling flakes. She avoided it by sticking to the corridors of the courtyard. In various dark corners of the courtyard were couples snogging. Politely, she ignored them and headed towards the bridge that led to the grounds, expecting to be caught by a prefect soon. Instead, she made it to the edge and leaned on the frame of exit. She hugged her arms to warm herself and stared up at the full moon. Slowly, her eyes drifted down to see something curious.

The silhouette of a young man, ripping off clothes and sprinting towards the Whomping Willow.

Was it?

No.

Whether it was Remus or not was unclear…regardless, as the tree was magnetizing her towards it, she stepped barefoot onto the grounds. The snow stung her feet, but she couldn't feel it.

Her fingers went limp and she dropped her heels as she lifted the hem of her skirt, chasing after this anonymous figure.

She ran forward as the figure neared the top of the hill that on the other side, resided the Whomping Willow.

Her legs moved faster than ever before, afraid that once he reached the top, he would disappear from sight.

Her breathing was ragged. Her feet bright red from the cold of the snow. None of this mattered.

As she neared the top of the hill she found the clothes that had been thrown off.

They were Remus's grey dress robes. Her breath caught in her chest and she continued up the hill, almost caught up to him.

She reached the top of the hill, gasping for air and saw Remus in the distance raising his wand to the Whomping Willow.

"IMMOBULUS!" he cried.

The tree stopped its swaying slowly allowing him to…dive forward into the roots of the tree.

She ran again, trying to catch up to him. The Willow began swaying again as the spell began to wear off.

Wendy wished that she had brought her wand tonight.

'Why can't dresses have pockets?' she thought.

It was now or never. She knew it. If she didn't try to find how Remus disappeared, the Whomping Willow would stir and she would lose him. There was the option of retrieving her wand and coming back, but that was risky. What if she lost him that way too?

"Do it," she whispered.

Wendy rushed to the base of the tree to see that the roots had parted to reveal a hole.

The Whomping Willow groaned to life and she looked up to see one of its limbs swinging down towards her.

Without a second's hesitation, she dove headfirst into the hole.

She felt a sting as she slid against the rough ground beneath her and shock of pain go through her hip as it too hit the floor. Her head throbbed from its abrupt smack to the ground but with great effort, she managed to raise it and look ahead. The light of a lumos spell was just ahead curving around what looked to be tunnel.

With a grunt, she pulled herself to her feet and began to limp towards the light, hoping she didn't lose it. In the pitch black of this tunnel, the task of following Remus would be much more difficult.

To her consternation, the pain that went from her hip down to her leg slowed her…causing her to lose the light.

She swallowed and decided that she had no choice but to follow the direction she had watched him go.

Wendy braced her hands on the walls, attempting to follow its curves and limped as fast as she could down the tunnel, her feet aching from the cold of the night and the rough ground beneath her.

"Remus!" she called hoarsely.

She continued to follow the tunnel, letting her hands graze the walls.

"Remus!" she coughed.

She still couldn't catch her breath from all the running she had been doing, and screaming to the songs of The Icky Illusionists at the Formal had not helped.

"Ow!" hissed Wendy as she stubbed her toe and fell forward.

Steps.

With a deep breath, she crawled from one step to the next, not caring that her dress was being ripped and saturated with dirt.

Finally, she saw lines of dim light. A door most likely.

"Remus!" she croaked again.

Her hand fumbled for a door knob and she managed to pull herself to her feet, shoving open the door.

A loud cry of agony echoed as she fell into a dilapidated looking house.

"AHHHH!"

It sounded oddly familiar. She pulled herself to her feet and slammed the door she entered through, causing the knob to fall off.

"AH! NO! GAH!"

"Remus," she breathed.

She scrambled towards a staircase to her right, ignoring the pain that coursed through her as she hobbled up the stairs.

"Remus!" she rasped.

She reached the landing and panted, looking at the doors frantically. Which one?

"Remus!"

"ERRGH! AH!"

Her head snapped to the left, where she had detected the cries of pain to be.

"Remus!"

As fast as she could manage, she ran towards the door, whipping it open.

Remus huffed and stumbled about the room, running into walls.

She ran forward and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Remus! Remus! It's okay! What's wrong?" she whispered.

His eyes opened. The bright green they normally possessed was gone and a harsh yellow. Wendy gasped, her gaze widening. His brows furrowed and he gaped at her, shaking his head.

"Run," was all he managed to say.

His mouth contorted, fangs emerging. Wendy fell back in horror, frozen with fear.

"Remus?" she whimpered.

His mouth elongated into a snout and his body slowly became taller. Arms extending and claws emerging from his fingertips.

"Oh…" she breathed.

His neck lengthened and his lanky legs formed hinds. He continued to cry out.

Wendy then realized…Remus Lupin was a werewolf. There was no doubt.

As the transformation ceased, his head tilted back and he howled loudly.

Wendy was shaken from her momentary petrification and staggered to her feet.

The wolf looked at her and snarled.

"Remus, it's me," she said softly, taking a step towards the door.

He stepped with her, growling.

"Please, Remus."

They stared, looking at one another. For a moment, she saw the calm Remus Lupin in his eyes…then it disappeared.

He lunged forward, jaw open as he attempted to clamp it on her neck. She fell to the floor, causing him to soar over her, down the steps. Quickly, she rose to her feet and whirled around to see the werewolf leaping up the stairs, starting after her again. He wouldn't make the same mistake this time, he would plow into to her and maul her. She spun to the side causing him to run forward and slam into the wall.

Swiftly, she stood and ran to the door, slamming it shut before he could make another attempt to kill her. With unknown strength, she scurried to the side where a hutch stood and pushed it in front of the door with a grunt.

Once it had properly barricaded the door, she slumped against it, panting heavily.

Wendy heard the sound of the werewolf scratching at the door, snarling and howling as he tried to escape.

"I'm sorry, Remus," she sniffed.

Slowly, tears fell from her eyes and she found herself beginning to sob.

'You need to get out, Wendy,' she thought to herself.

But she couldn't. Her legs ached and she had no wand to guide her down through the tunnel. She was far too exhausted to limp her way out again. The walk to the castle would be a huge risk. She would probably fall, break her leg and be stuck out in the snow where she wouldn't be found until morning, frozen to death.

She was already freezing though.

Her eyes caught sight of Remus's grey dress robe, just before her. She grabbed it and pulled it around herself, still crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Wendy bawled as his howling became louder.

Wendy sat there, crying for a few more hours before she laid down, drawing Remus's robes around her. She inhaled deeply. His smell comforting her. Making her feel as though he was not a werewolf currently, but beside her, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Wendy struggled to keep her eyes open, but instead, she found herself sound asleep by three in the morning.

"So he left then?" James asked Sirius as they headed up the grand staircase to their dorm.

"Yep. I told him that I'd talk to Wendy but she disappeared. I guess he found time to tell her himself," he shrugged.

"Well, that's good. Let's get to bed. We've gotta be up in a few hours to retrieve him from the Shrieking Shack," yawned James.

The boys reached their dorms completely unaware of the events that had occurred less than two miles away.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

SHARING

*M*O*R*N*I*N*G*

_**Wendy's dress:**_

Collections/Disney-Fairy-Tale-Bridal/233/?pg=1

Wendy woke to loud screaming. Her eyes snapped open to observe her surroundings. The dilapidated house.

She sat upright, gasping. Last night had not been a nightmare. It had been real.

The cries she heard were a cross between animal and man.

She stood as quickly as possible, ignoring the throbbing of her head. She nearly fell over as she braced her shoulder against the hutch she had barricaded the door with and tried to scoot it aside. She cried out in agony as the large wound from where she had fallen last night set her on fire with pain.

Pushing through it, she managed to move the hutch just enough for her to open the door.

She limped and grasped the knob, opening the door. Remus ran about the room, half man, half wolf still. He slammed into walls and cried out as the snout he had, retracted into a face covered with gashes.

Wendy hobbled towards him, grunting in pain with each step.

"Remus…Remus…" she breathed as she neared him.

His still elongated arm shout out and hit her in the ribs, sending her flying backwards. She hit the wall and smacked her head again, falling to the ground.

The transformation back to a young man completed and Remus huffed loudly as he sank to his knees. Remus fell forward, catching himself by planting his hands on the ground. He felt the exhaustion of the transformation wash over him and laid down on the floor, deciding to do his usual schedule of sleeping until James and Sirius arrived.

'That was the worst nightmare,' Remus thought, recalling his nightmare of Wendy showing up right before he transformed.

A shock went through him as he remembered something. He never had nightmares during transformations. He just blacked out for the night.

His eyes snapped open and he raised his head to see a very dirty and injured Wendy lying before him. Blood oozing from her hairline.

His heart sank and the air left his body.

Had he killed her?

"Wen…Wend…" he rasped.

He mustered the strength to push his arm forward, digging his fingernails into the floorboards and pulling himself towards her.

"Wen…" he breathed, inching towards her.

His arms ached and he cried out in pain as he got closer to her.

"Wendy…" he croaked.

His fingers raised and barely touched her face.

"Hey, hey…"

Her eyes snapped wide open and the lips that had been barely parted, shut. Her jaw clamping closed.

Remus panted. Oh, what had he done? Had he bitten her?

Her legs straightened erectly and her back arched off the ground.

"Wen…" he whimpered.

Her neck levelled and her eyelids drooped like she was half awake. He watched in horror as her shoulders twitched and her head jolted. She convulsed before his eyes, violently for a moment. Her lips parted to reveal gritted teeth. She screamed through them. He recognized this. She was trying to get air in her lungs. Sometimes he had to do that after a transformation.

"Oh, no…" he exhaled.

Her head banged up and down, smacking against the floor boards as she grunted and groaned for more air.

Slowly, she stopped. The convulsing slowing.

Her eyes remained half open and her head continued to twitch, but the rest of her body relaxed.

He could barely hear the sounds of her ragged breathing as he blacked out.

James and Sirius walked up the stairs and into the Shrieking Shack.

On the floor were pieces of Remus's dress robes.

"THAT was money well spent," muttered Sirius with a smirk.

The boys both paused as they saw more clothes on the ground.

"Something isn't right…" James murmured.

Sirius rushed forward and knelt beside something on the floor. He picked it up and squinted at it. A rose. A rose made of satin with a crystal in the center. He recognized it instantly. It was Wendy's. Sirius turned his head to look up at James who cautiously approached him. With shaking hands, Sirius stood and presented the rose to James.

"That is one of the roses from Wendy's dress last night," Sirius said softly.

The boys exchanged dark looks and walked up the stairs with quiet trepidation. They reached the landing to see a hutch in front of the door of the room where Remus normally transformed. It seemed to barricade the door and had been scooted aside just far enough to open it. A scrap of pearly white fabric hung from one of the random nails and there was a smear of blood on its side.

"My god…" James breathed.

The two shoved over the hutch with a loud crash and shattering of glass. They whipped the door open and stumbled into the room.

Remus lay in the center of the room on his stomach, passed out and covered in gashes as usual. Something was out of the ordinary though. Remus had his fingers bleeding. Bleeding as though he had tried to pull himself across the room. Their eyes followed the path he seemed to be making. At the end of it, lay Wendy.

"Oh, no…" Sirius whispered sorrowfully.

Her eyes were barely open and her head was jerking slightly.

"Did he…" began Sirius.

James knelt beside Wendy, searching for a bite mark.

Her face had a small gash across her cheek bone with a black eye forming. From her hairline was a thin trail of blood and a small cut above her ear. Her hair had fallen from its braid to a mess of waves, matted with sweat and blood. Air escaped from her busted lip erratically. He scanned her neck. It wasn't broken, just a scratch from the jawbone to the clavicle. No bite.

He gently pulled Remus's dress robe from her body. The sleeve was soaked with blood from a large wound on her arm.

No bites on either of her arms.

He looked on her waist for bites, but there was only a patch of torn fabric that leaked blood.

The bottom of the dress was torn up to her thigh that had a large, purple bruise forming and a long, deep cut, but no bite. Her calf was scratched badly, but no bite.

"He didn't bite her, Sirius. I think these injuries are from her trying to get to him. He might have tried to attack her, but it seems that she narrowly escaped. I think he may have scratched her on the waist and leg though."

"Why is she twitching like that?" Sirius asked in a worried voice.

"The same reason she fell off her broom. I think Wendy has fits."

"Fits?"

"I think they're called seizures. Remember that lesson on possession in History of Magic last week? Where some people have been mistaken for being possessed when they really just have a medical disorder. I believe its epilepsy or something …" James mumbled.

"How does it happen?"

"I dunno, Sirius. It's just one of those rare lessons in History of Magic I actually listened to…" grumbled James.

Wendy's eyes shut slowly and her head stopped twitching.

"Okay, we need to get them both to the hospital wing, fast," Sirius said hurriedly.

James placed Remus's coat back on Wendy and scooped her up in his arms. Sirius stooped next to Remus and wrapped a cloak around him. Sirius grabbed his arm, hooking it over his shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"C'mon, mate," Sirius grunted, standing.

It was going to be difficult to carry them both to the Hospital Wing, but it had to be done. Remus stirred slightly, groaning.

"Wen…Wendy…" he whispered, hoarsely.

"We've got her, Moony. Save your breath. She's fine," Sirius replied.

The four began to make the long trek back to the castle, ignoring the agony, heart ache and sorrow that filled each of them.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

WHAT HAPPENED WITH WENDY WITHERS

*T*H*A*T*S*A*M*E*M*O*R*N*I*N*G*

Remus awoke with his usual deep gasp and collapsed back against his bed as usual. However, this time, he didn't go back to sleep. He opened his eyes and propped himself up against his pillows. He looked to his left to see Madame Willow talking with Dumbledore, James and Sirius.

"Hey!" Remus rasped.

The four looked over at him.

"Wh-wh-what is going on?" he asked frantically.

Dumbledore nodded to James and Sirius, signaling for them to go talk to Remus while he continued to converse with Madame Willow.

Sirius and James sat at his bedside and looked at him with eyes that were calm and sorrowful.

"Remus, you left the dance and Wendy followed you to the Shrieking Shack," Sirius began.

"D-d-did I?" Remus asked in a thick voice.

"No, you didn't bite her or kill her, mate," Sirius quickly assured.

He let out a sigh of relief and felt a weight lift off of his chest.

"W-well, where is she?"

James and Sirius frowned at one another.

"Where. Is. She?" Remus repeated firmly.

James nodded to Remus's right solemnly. Remus's head snapped to the right and he saw that a few beds down, was Wendy.

"Wh-what is she doing here if I didn't bite her?" he stammered.

"Well, mate…she's hurt…You two had a bit of a run in…but you're not the cause of the WHOLE thing…" James sighed.

"The WHOLE thing? What's the WHOLE thing?" Remus yelled, tears falling from his eyes.

Dumbledore joined the boys and sat in another chair by Remus. He took his hand. Remus looked at him with hysterical eyes.

"Remus, Wendy lost a lot of blood and…and had a fit…and she's in a coma now," Dumbledore said calmly.

Remus clenched his fists and shook his head.

"No, she's fine. She's fine! I see her! She's fine!" he cried.

"She WILL be, Remus. Madame Willow is taking good care of her," Dumbledore guaranteed.

"She-she-she-she's fine NOW! She's okay!" Remus shouted, tears falling down his face that was adorned with small bandages.

The salty tears stung each gash but the only pain he could feel was in his heart. For Wendy.

The room was silent.

"Wendy," Remus said.

Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"Wendy!" he called a bit louder.

She did not stir.

"WENDY!" he roared.

No movement.

With a mysterious strength he had never experienced, even on a good day, he hoisted himself from the bed and started walking unsteadily.

"Mr. Lupin," Madame Willow chided softly.

"Remus, you need to lay down."

"No!" Remus snarled, bracing himself on the beds as he made his way towards Wendy.

"James is right, Moony. Come rest," Sirius frowned.

"No. Let him. Now, he needs to do what HE thinks is right. There will be time for rest later," Dumbledore said with composure and patience.

Remus finally made it to Wendy's bedside. Her forehead was bound with white gauze, her hair flowing out from beneath it.

One of her eyes was a greenish-brownish-purple and swollen. He cheek bone was bandaged with two white pieces of tape and her delicate lower lip was busted. The remainder of her body was covered with a blanket and he was glad that he couldn't view the rest of it.

A lump formed in his throat as he stared at the broken woman before him.

"Hey, Wendy… Hey," Remus said quietly.

She did not move.

"Wendy, please wake up. Please?" Remus cried, brushing some hair from her shoulder.

Again, she lay still. He began to cry harder as he stroked her damaged face.

"Wendy, please, please, please, please wake up. Please? Please, for me? Please!" he sobbed.

"Remus-"

"I'm not leaving her!" he roared at Madame Willow.

"My dear, you must rest," she insisted kindly.

"Remus, why don't you lay in the bed beside hers? You can keep an eye on her," suggested Dumbledore.

With a stubborn sigh, Remus allowed Sirius and James to help him into bed. They exchanged looks of agreement and slowly rolled Remus's bed next to Wendy's.

"Headmaster, this is rather inappropriate. They're only third years," whispered Madame Willow.

"Precisely. They're only third years. Remus has something on his mind bigger than relations. Let them sleep. Contentedness is the best medicine you can administer right now," he insisted.

"Yes, Headmaster," she nodded

Dumbledore approached Sirius and James.

"Boys, you are both excused from classes today," said Dumbledore kindly.

They nodded and sat at the foot of Remus's bed. He had already fallen asleep on his side, facing Wendy. His hand outstretched as if reaching for her.

"Sirius, she knows now…"

"Madame Willow said there's a chance she won't remember a thing when she wakes up…" Sirius whispered.

"IF she wakes up, Sirius…"

Sirius hung his head.

"We're not leaving, right?"

"No, we aren't," James said resolutely.

"If she wakes up, we should tell her to tell Remus that she doesn't remember a thing. Remus would appreciate if she didn't know anything," suggested Sirius.

"Good idea," James nodded.

So the boys sat there for hours. Madame Willow brought them food, but they did not eat. Remus slept. This was the longest he'd ever slept after a full moon and it was understandable why.

"Are we sleeping here, tonight?" James asked around supper time.

"Yeah," Sirius replied.

James nodded as they continued to do what they had been doing all day. Staring at Remus and Wendy, carefully waiting for one of them to wake up.

"If she remembers, do you think she'll treat him the same? Accept him?" James mused.

Sirius smiled to himself.

"Absolutely, she will."

James laughed softly

"You're right, Sirius. She's a good one."

Sirius cocked his head to the side and looked from Remus to Wendy.

"He's lucky. He finally got a little bit of luck….and didn't need a potion for it," Sirius said softly.

"Should we let her know that we know about…about her fits?"

"I think Madame Willow told us that in confidence. We shouldn't say a word."

"I agree," James nodded.

The two boys gasped as a soft groan came from Wendy's mouth. She weakly opened her eyes and coughed softly.

"Hey, Wendy," Sirius greeted calmly.

She attempted to sit up and then squeezed her eyes shut as she slumped back down in her bed with a grunt.

"Ugh, my head…" she said quietly.

"Yeah, you hit it pretty hard," chuckled Sirius.

James stood and walked to her side, helping her sit up.

"I remember," she nodded.

The boys looked at each other with frightened eyes then back to Wendy.

"How much do you remember?" asked James, his voice cracking slightly.

She looked up at them with a sorrowful knowing in her warm eyes.

"All of it?" Sirius mumbled.

Wendy nodded slowly and felt tears sting her eyes.

"All of it," she confirmed.

Sirius nodded at James, prompting him to ask Wendy to pretend like she remembered nothing.

"Wendy, please-"

"I'm not gonna tell him I know," she said with an understanding smile.

James and Sirius's eyes widened and they looked at Wendy, surprised.

"You-you're not?" Sirius gawked.

"No. Not unless he tells me himself," Wendy said shaking her head.

James took Wendy's hand in his.

"Wendy, thank you," he said quietly.

"Anything for Remus," she replied, looking over at him longingly.

James and Sirius saw her eyes well up with tears as she shook her head.

"Poor Remus," she breathed.

"Get all the pity out now, before he wakes up. He'll see right through you if you pity him," James warned.

Wendy nodded, her eyes not leaving Remus.

"Once a month, he goes through this. Once a month. It's….it's so sad. Yet he doesn't pity himself… He doesn't let it affect his life or personality. He's not bitter or mad at the world. Wow. That's amazing… That's… He's brilliant," she sighed.

"He's extraordinary. So are you, Wendy. You don't know what you pretending not to remember will do for him. He'll be so relieved," James said with a warm smile.

"We're really glad he has someone like you. Very glad. We hope you won't abandon him now that you know…"

"Never. I would never abandon him. He can't help it. I understand that more than either of you know," Wendy said in a low voice.

Still not letting her eyes leave his face.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

IMPARTED OPINION

*E*N*D*O*F*Y*E*A*R*T*H*R*E*E*

"Goodbye, James. Please write me," smiled Lily as James handed over her luggage.

"I'll see how I feel about it," James smirked.

Lily laughed softly and kissed him on the cheek before departing and meeting her parents. James gave her a casual wave as she passed him a final fleeting glance.

Remus reached into the pile of unloaded luggage and yanked out Wendy's trunk, wheeling it over to her on her cart. He gave her a lopsided smile, still slightly exhausted from the full moon two days ago. Or as Wendy had been told, his accident while doing extra credit for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning forward on the handle of her cart.

"Don't mention it."

They shared a long glance. Remus was sad to see her go. He would miss her this summer.

'Just admit what you are, Remus!' thought Wendy.

The expectancy in her eyes was undetectable to Remus, but even from a few feet away, Sirius could perceive it. Since the night after The Ivory Formal, Wendy had that look in her eyes whenever alone with Remus. James and Sirius were beginning to think that he would never ever tell her. Was he THAT scared?

"Well, I'm off. Write to me?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Remus nodded.

"Of course."

Wendy pecked him on the cheek before walking over to her parents. Sirius sighed and shook his head, giving Remus a scolding glance. Remus rolled his eyes and lugged his trunk out of the other luggage.

"Remus, you don't give her enough credit," Sirius grunted, removing his own luggage.

"She'll accept you, warts and all," James added as he joined them.

"I know," he muttered.

The three walked to the waiting area, scanning the area for their parents. Peter was sloppily snogging Grace. Sirius sneered and James shook his head.

"Noooo," groaned Remus.

"They need to stop. Peter needs to practice with his hand or something. I can't take much more of this."

"Sirius, we more than agree. Right now, though, we need to chide Remus."

"Oh, right. Remus, why won't you tell her?"

"It's not that I don't think that she'll accept me. It's that I…I don't want those looks. The solicitous ones. Those glances of pity. You guys try but STILL can't help but give me that look. I hate it, and I can't blame you for it, but all the same, it's nice to have a friend who doesn't."

"Friend," scoffed Sirius.

Remus's eyes snapped in Sirius's direction. Sirius laughed softly.

"Remus, you know she's more than that," added James.

Remus folded his arms and frowned sullenly. His eyes moved up and he saw his father yards away, waving with a small smile.

"I've gotta go. Write me, mates. I'll see you next year," Remus said.

With brief embraces, Remus gave them a nod and his usual lopsided smile before departing to his father.

Sirius and James grinned at one another and snickered.

"He doesn't know! He doesn't know she knows!" Sirius laughed.

"Wait until he finally tells her, and he will, and he sees how good she is at accepting him," chuckled James.

They both released sighs of contentment. James saw his parents in the distance and gave them a nod of recognition.

"See ya, Sirius. Be thinking on what your animagus with be. We're gonna start practicing when we get back to Hogwarts, eh?" James asked.

"Absolutely. Bye," Sirius smiled.

James and Sirius exchanged a swift hug and split ways, both cautiously optimistic about the upcoming year.

*O*C*T*O*B*E*R*O*F*Y*E*A*R*F*O*U*R*

The urge to tell Wendy got stronger in Remus each day. James and Sirius insisted that he do so, but he couldn't find the strength. Finally, he concluded that if one person could help him make the right decision, it was Dumbledore.

He sat with Dumbledore in his office. Dumbledore behind his large desk looking at Remus complacently and Remus in a large armchair on the other side.

"…and I just don't want to lose the normality of our relationship. She's wonderful. Truly. The thing is though, most people can't help but show pity for me and as long as Wendy is in the dark, she won't. I like having one person who doesn't. Each and every day though, I want to tell her more and more."

"So tell her," Dumbledore shrugged.

"How? How do I admit that I've been lying to her for the past few years?"

"Just tell her."

Remus raised his brows and cocked his head to the side.

"Just…tell her? Just come out with it?" Remus asked ludicrously.

"Absolutely."

"Just say: Listen, I like you a lot and think it's time that I finally share with you that though I daylight as a smart young man, once a month I'm a bloodthirsty monster of the night?" Remus panted.

Dumbledore shrugged again, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"If that's how you'd like to put it."

Remus let out a groan of frustration and fell back against his chair. Dumbledore smiled down at him with understanding in his eyes.

"You worry Wendy won't accept you because of your condition…or because you lied?"

"Because I lied. Wendy's not like others. She's understanding and compassionate. When we learned about Mountain Trolls last week, she said the biggest issue was that they couldn't clip their toe nails. Not that they were aggressive and destroy most everything in their path," Remus said with a soft laugh.

Remus's eyes slowly filled with realization. How would Wendy give him pitying looks, if she didn't care he was a werewolf? If she only cared that he lied, the normalcy of their relationship would be corrupted by the NORMAL concern in NORMAL relationships of lying to one another. NOT the fact that he was a werewolf. Dumbledore smiled at Remus once more, happy to see the look of relief and recognition in his eyes.

"See?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I-I do. Thank you," Remus said with gratitude.

Remus stood from his chair and walked to Dumbledore, extending his hand. With a small smirk, Dumbledore rose and shook Remus's hand.

Excitement swelled inside of him as he started toward the door of Dumbledore's office. His hand touched the handle and he found himself stopping in his tracks.

Remus faced him once more.

"Professor," he said quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"You really think she'll understand?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes suggested that he knew something Remus did not.

"Oh, I have no doubts."

His brows furrowed in confusion and he gave Dumbledore a final nod before exiting his office. He was happy and eager to tell Wendy. His enthusiasm faded slowly with every step that he took towards Gryffindor tower. What would he do? What would he do if she didn't accept him? Maybe it was best to keep the secret…

*What do YOU think Remus should do?*


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

*T*H*E*N*E*X*T*D*A*Y*

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter all sat in the Great Hall for Study Period. Remus barely studying. Mind still on whether to tell Wendy or not. Professor Kellar patrolled the area making sure no one was being unproductive or talking. Sirius slid a note across the table to Remus.

'_Are you going to tell her or not?'_

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it with anger. He quickly dipped his quill in the ink and scrawled a message back.

'_I don't know! When I feel like it I suppose!'_

Remus surveyed their area quickly, making sure Kellar wasn't in their vicinity. Swiftly, he slid it back to Sirius. James leaned over and read the note, then looked at Remus.

"Seriously, Remus!" hissed James.

"Sh!" Remus scolded.

Sirius wrote another note to Remus and passed it to him.

'_Only trying to help, mate. It's completely your decision'_

Remus sighed as he felt an overwhelming wave of guilt pass over him.

"Sorry," Remus murmured.

Sirius shrugged, signaling that he was fine. Though Remus was far from it.

*T*H*A*T*N*I*G*H*T*

"No!"

Remus found himself covered in a cold sweat from the nightmare he always had.

"Remus?" James said calmly.

"Yeah," Remus sighed.

"You gonna go down to the Common Room?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go down to the Common Room. Then, I'm gonna tell Wendy. She'll be down there," Remus whispered, swinging his legs out of bed and standing.

James and Sirius exchanged dark looks and then back to Remus.

"You really are this time?" James questioned.

"Yeah. I really am."

"Good luck, mate. Tell us all about it in the morning," Sirius yawned.

Remus nodded and headed for the stairs that led to the Common Room.

James and Sirius looked at each other once again, wearing weary smiles.

"Finally," James said laying down.

"It's about bloody time," Sirius added.

Remus reached the Common Room. Sure enough, Wendy was there. This time, she wasn't asleep. She was awake, sitting cross legged in front of the fire, staring at the flames.

"Hello, Remus," she said softly.

He felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

"How'd you know?"

"Because who else other than me comes down here in the middle of the night?" she chuckled.

Slowly, he took a seat beside her letting the fire warm the both of them. She turned her face from the flames to him and her sincere eyes comforted Remus. Encouraged him to tell her. Before he could open his mouth to tell her the truth, she spoke.

"Remus, I need to tell you something…" she said softly.

His brows raised. Had she figured it out? No. She couldn't have.

Yes, she could have. She was just as clever as Remus if not more.

Remus faced her and watched her hands slowly hold his. Wendy gazed down at their entwined fingers and sighed, refusing to meet his eyes. She assumed that telling him her secret, might prompt him to confess his.

"Remus… Do you want to know what happened at the Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw?" asked Wendy quietly.

Remus scooted closer and nodded slowly. Wendy took a deep breath and met his eyes with great difficulty.

"When I was eight, I developed a condition… One that affects me to this day…"

He found himself frowning slightly. Wendy? Was she ill?

"I woke up early in the morning… to discover that…my body was not really my own. It felt like I was being shaken nonstop. I wanted my mum and dad, so I forced myself to get out of bed…but I was rigid. My legs wouldn't move… I mean, they would… Just not how I wanted them to. It was like someone was pulling them straight so I couldn't move… Then my back went stiff. My only hope of getting to my parent's room was my arms. I pulled myself across the floor by my fingernails, telling myself that I could do it. Then my arms went numb and they…they snapped to my sides…and I bet you're wondering why I didn't cry out for help? Well, that's the worst part…I couldn't even speak…because I couldn't breathe. I was screaming and gasping and groaning for air and just as I blacked out…my parents found me."

Remus's jaw dropped slightly. Wendy inhaled again and took a deep breath. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips and she sighed.

"I consider myself lucky even now. Some people have fits that last up to twenty minutes…some cases more. Mine only last for about a minute or so. Also, mine are waking fits. I can only have one if I'm waking up. They've become quite sparse now. Truly. I've learned to deal with them. Usually, I can detect if one is coming and flee the dorms in time…but I haven't spent a full night in my dorm since the Ravenclaw match. My broom wasn't jinxed. I hadn't been hexed or possessed. I had started having one of my fits. It was the first time I'd ever had one during being awake."

Wendy looked up at him and bit her lip. To his surprise…there were no tears in her eyes.

"I quit the Quidditch team. I wasn't forced to. That's just a rumor I started."

"Wend-"

"Nobody knows to my knowledge other than Madame Willow and Dumbledore."

Remus nodded with a serious look in his eyes.

"And now you know. I hope I can count on you to keep it a secret…" she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Of course…" he whispered.

"Because, Remus, I would do the same for you."

"I-I know you would."

She nodded at him once and released his hands, hugging her knees.

"Remus," she began staring into the fire. "Please don't pity me. Please. There's no reason to. There are worse issues and in my particular one, it could be much, much worse."

"I-I won't. I won't," Remus assured her.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Wendy… May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's…what's it like? To have a fit?" he asked quietly.

She looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to say…"

"No. No, I don't mind."

They sat a moment more in silence before she met his eyes.

"It's like…you're a puppet. You're a slave to your own body. Your brain. You think you have total control over it. You were always told that the one thing you had absolute control over was your mind…and then you discover…you don't. Your legs go numb and you can't move them, but even numb, you can feel it. Like when your leg falls asleep…except it's much scarier. It's scarier because you know that you can't move it in a different direction and get the blood flowing back into it so the feeling goes away. Only your MIND can tell your muscles to move, not YOU. Then your chest. It feels like someone his pressing down on it. Like someone just dropped a bowling ball on it. You can't breathe. All you can see is a wobbly vision of the world that goes white then black then normal then white then black then normal over and over again. The only way to breathe is to grunt and groan and scream and shriek. You know that if you didn't you would still breathe, but at the same time…you aren't so sure. After all, you were sure that you controlled your mind and what it did. You assumed you were well all these years and you were wrong about that. Who's to say you aren't wrong again?"

Remus felt his eyes water. This is what Dumbledore had meant. He knew this about Wendy. He knew that she could understand him. That he could understand her. That they were perfect for one another because they both equally understood what it was like to lose all control and to be pitied.

He knew the feeling. It was genuinely more painful for him physically, but mentally, he and Wendy were on the same level.

"That night that you found me on the ground beside the fire? I had just had a fit then. Often, after fits, I find it hard to function for a few hours. One fit exercises all your muscles like you've been working a day. My doctor said that it's a day for every minute the fit goes on."

Remus nodded and swallowed the thickness in his throat.

"Come now. You said you wouldn't pity me, remember?" she smirked, humorously.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," he sniffed.

"On the upside, I've learned to breathe without screaming. I can quietly grunt and groan now so I don't wake anyone. See? I'm pretty lucky if you think about it," Wendy shrugged.

Remus nodded again…

'Tell her. It's your turn,' his mind said.

"Wendy…"

"Yes?" she said raising her brows.

"I've got something to tell you about myself," he mumbled.

She scooted a little closer to him and cocked her head to the side, encouraging him to tell her.

"I…I'm…" he said with a sigh.

"Go on…"

"There's just…there's just this…"

Then his heart sunk and he realized that he couldn't do this. Not yet. He looked to the fire and felt her eyes scanning him. Scrutinizing. Trying to figure it out. He quickly looked back to her and shook his head.

"What?" she whispered.

"Just…no…" he breathed, shaking his head some more.

Wendy's eyes looked hurt. She looked heart broken. He knew why. Remus had made it seem like he trusted her and then took it away.

"Remus, you can tell me…" she whispered, touching his arm.

He shook his head vigorously and stood.

"No, no I can't. G'night…" he replied.

The look in her eyes was pained as she remained sitting at the fireplace. As he turned his back on her to head to the dorm, it was all he could see when he blinked. That look was stabbing him in the gut with remorse. So he let it out.

"Wendy, I'm a werewolf," he said, whirling around to face her.

To his surprise, her face didn't look shocked. Not scared. It was impassive. Unreadable. He panted, chest heaving up and down as he struggled to breath. He couldn't believe that he had just told her. His hands shook at his sides as he shrugged at her. Then, the corner of her mouth hitched up in a small smile. She gave him a small smile.

"Well, it's about time…" she said tenderly.

Remus raised his brows, his heart beating faster with each second.

"Wh-what does that mean?" he stammered.

"Why don't you sit down? Before you faint," she grunted, standing to her feet and guiding him to the couch.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I should sit," Remus mumbled.

They sat on the couch, Remus leaning against it, breathing hard and staring at his knees in a daze. Wendy sat beside him erectly, her hands folded on his lap.

"Deep breaths," she said calmly.

Obediently, Remus inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Y-you knew? How-how long have you known?" he breathed finally meeting her gaze.

She grimaced, biting her lower lip.

"Wendy, please. How long have you known?" Remus pleaded.

Wendy's eyes went downcast and she lifted the leg of her baggy pajama pants up to her thigh, presenting to him, a long scar that protruded slightly and was a light pink. He gaped slightly and ran his finger over it. His eyes turned to her face and he leaned in slightly, seeing something that he hadn't before. A small scar at the edge of her hairline. He had never been this close to her face before. Aside from seeing this scar, he liked it.

"Since the Ivory Formal…" he gasped.

"Yes," she replied.

"I-I thought Madame Willow got rid of the scars…" he murmured.

"She did. She erm…she got rid of all the injuries I sustained following you to the Shrieking Shack. From when I fell a few times and got whacked by the Whomping Willow… It's just… Well, as you know… werewolf inflicted wounds are cursed. They…erm…they can't be removed or cured…" Wendy said softly.

His gaze widened and went from the small scar by her ear to her eyes.

"I-I gave you those scars?" he hissed.

She looked down again, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for the right words.

"Remus, you're hardly the cause. I…I knew I shouldn't have worn heels that night…" she laughed bitterly.

"S-s-so you never thought that we had an unfortunate run-in while snogging at the Whomping Willow? You just… you just let me make up those stories? You let me lie to you?"

Wendy smiled awkwardly at him.

"I never knew that you knew… I never could even tell…" he mused quietly.

"And that's how it will stay, Remus. We'll never talk about it unless you want to. We'll both go about living as though it doesn't matter. You know why?"

"Hm?" he groaned, his head in his hands.

"Because it doesn't," she whispered in his ear.

Slowly, he met her eyes. Her warm, understanding, accepting, loving eyes.

"It just doesn't. That's plain as day," Wendy shrugged.

They looked at each other for another moment, unmoving.

Finally, Remus pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. Tears fell from his eyes. How had he gotten so lucky? He'd never been so fortunate.

"Thank you… Thank you…" he said, voice muffled in her shoulder.

"Don't thank me. Don't," Wendy chided.

It was in Wendy's arms that Remus Lupin finally accepted a realization he had come to a long time ago. He was more than his ailment. He was a good student. An intelligent young man. A good, loyal friend. A very lucky person. All it took to finally come to accept these things, was the understanding and arms of Wendy Withers.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

PETER PANICS

*T*H*E*N*E*X*T*E*V*E*N*I*N*G*

"So you knew that she knew?" Remus asked, massaging his temples.

Sirius and James exchanged guilty glances from across the dorms then looked back to Remus. His expression was unreadable. Neither happy, sad nor angry.

They both sat on James's bed, facing Remus, who sat across from them. Most everyone was on their way to supper so the dorm was deserted.

"We're sorry, mate. We just thought it would be better if she told you…" Sirius sighed.

"Right," Remus replied.

"Please don't be angry, Remus. I bet it was better hearing it straight from her than us telling you we didn't know the whole story but you two got in a bit of a tussle," James said, his brows furrowing.

Sirius and James stared at Remus with pleading eyes. Peter nodded solemnly in the background, though he had little to nothing to do with the situation.

Remus's eyes flickered to Peter. His mouth quirked into a small smile as he looked back at James and Sirius, amused.

"I'm not angry. Why would I be angry?" Remus asked.

James and Sirius's eyes widened. He wasn't angry?

"We lied to you…" James clarified.

"James, shut it. He's not angry, he said!" hissed Sirius.

"I know you lied but you had the best intentions. I think you did the right thing. Yes, lying is wrong but sometimes, lying for the sake of others, if purely for them and not our own selfishness, is right," Remus shrugged.

The four exchanged soft smiles between one another. The moment slowly transitioning from warm to awkward.

"So, you've choses your animaguses, yeah? Let's hear them," whispered Remus, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I've decided on a dog. A black dog," Sirius said.

Remus raised his brows.

"Like…a schnauzer?"

James and Peter snickered as Sirius's expression turned irritated.

"No, just a run of the mill dog…but it's scarier. No floppy ears. No curly hair."

Remus nodded with a contemplative nod, his eyes shifting to James.

"And you?"

"A stag," James said promptly.

Remus nodded and bit his lip.

"A woman? A female deer?" Sirius said, his eyes snapping over at James.

James scoffed and shook his head.

"Sirius, stags are specifically male. A doe is a female deer," chuckled Remus.

"Sod off," Sirius grumbled.

James and Remus laughed causing Sirius to crack a smile. Remus turned his gaze to Peter who smiled mekly.

"A rat," Peter shrugged.

"Why…" Remus replied, fighting off a look of confusion and substituting one of interest.

"It's actually quite useful, Remus. Give it a listen," James smirked.

Remus gave Peter a nod, prompting him to answer.

"There's a knot at the base of the willow. If you press it, it stops the willow from thrashing. I'll be small enough to press it. That way we won't have to bring our wands and risk them being lost or ruined that night," Peter replied with pride.

Remus could see Peter's point. They could continue to use the Immobulus spell, but it was indeed risky business bringing along a wand on the night of a full moon. There was a small chance that Remus would accidentally destroy it or it would get lost in the forest. However, with Madame Willow guiding him out every moon and casting the spell herself, they really didn't need wands. Whatever made Peter feel useful was best.

"Thank you," Remus said finally, genuine and more serious than he'd ever been with them.

Sirius gave a single nod as he and James rose form the bed. Sirius extended a hand to Remus offering to help him to his feet. He accepted and grinned the boys who pulled him into a collective embrace.

"We got your back, Moony," James said.

And 'Moony' knew that was true.

Next Month

Autumn had arrived. The leaves were orange and falling gracefully. The weather was only cold enough that you needed a sweater and the ground wasn't yet damp with fall's light condensation. As you can imagine, all students were taking advantage of this.

Wendy and Remus sat in the courtyard under the tree, James and Sirius clambering about in the branches.

"So, whoever sits there?" Wendy said pointing to an empty bench in the courtyard. "Will-"

"Turn green. Yes. Then a pungent odor will release," Remus grinned.

"Wicked," she snickered.

Sirius hung by a branch upside down, his face beside Wendy's.

"Your boyfriend is the brains. James and I pick a prank and he makes it possible," he said.

Remus's arm that had been around Wendy's shoulders retracted awkwardly.

The official status of their relationship was unknown. Remus had explained to the boys that they were 'courting.' At first they protested, but when they found out that Wendy and Remus had only kissed once, they agreed. It was courting. Sirius's plan was to call Remus her boyfriend and Wendy his girlfriend until it actually happened, hoping it would urge them into a real relationship.

Alas, the two were both far too stubborn to fall under pressure.

"Oh, look!" hissed James leaping from the tree branches to the ground next to Wendy and Remus.

He pointed at the bench they had trapped as Dolores Umbridge went to take a seat.

"Oh nooo…" laughed Sirius, nearly falling.

Wendy buried her face in her hands snorting back laughter as Remus watched with a mischievous grin.

Dolores sat down and the boys watched as she opened her book and began to read.

"Moony! Nothing is happening!" whispered Sirius.

Remus raised a finger.

"Wait for it… Wait…" Remus said softly.

From her feet, Dolores began to turn a bright green. Even her clothes. Remus bit his knuckles, holding back laughter as James sat pulling Wendy's hands from her face.

"You have to watch!" James insisted.

Wendy cringed looking up as Dolores noticed her hands turn green. She gasped loudly, staring at them. Horror and anger on her face.

Sirius roared with laughter and fell from the tree clutching his sides.

"Who did this?!" her high pitched voice demanded.

Wendy buried her face in Remus's shoulder.

"It's perfect! She loves pink!" she panted.

"It's not over, boys. Wait," Remus smiled wickedly.

"I want answers! I'm a prefect!" she screamed.

Then, a puff of green smoke appeared around her and the people around her groaned. A putrid stench overcoming them.

"Remus, this is perfect!" James gawked.

"One more thing…" Remus said.

The smoke formed letters that spelled: I thought it wouldn't smell…

At this, the whole courtyard was filled with laughter. James shook Remus by the shoulder commending him, while Sirius lay on the ground laughing.

"Impressed yet, Wendy?" James called over the angry squeals of Dolores.

"I was already impressed! You're just raising my expectations!" she replied.

Then, Remus's arm snaked around her waist. He had no intention of moving it…even if Sirius called her his girlfriend.

That was the way he wanted it anyway.

"Hey!"

The boys looked up from their textbooks in the common room to see Peter storming in, a look of rage on his face.

"Peter?" Wendy said, confused.

"Where's Remus?" growled Peter.

"Her," Remus replied lazily.

Peter walked over to Remus, who was sitting in a red armchair, reading. Remus looked up from his book to a fuming Peter, his brows furrowing.

"What is it, Peter?"

"I need to talk to you. Now," Peter hissed.

"Peter-"

"Shut up, James. C'mon, Remus. Now," he ordered.

Remus shut his book and stood, watching Peter storm away.

"Ooooh," Wendy, Sirius and James said jokingly.

Remus gave a lopsided smile and shrugged, following Peter.

James and Sirius waited until he was out of sight and leapt to their feet, starting after them. Wendy stood with a confused expression.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Sometimes Peter can get a little defensive and say some…hurtful things," James explained.

"Actually, James means he can be a right, foul git. We just need to secretly supervise," Sirius whispered.

James, Sirius and Wendy rounded the corner and followed the soft voices of Remus and Peter to the dark corridor by the painting entrance.

"Why would you prank her? Why?" Peter hissed.

Wendy, James and Sirius quietly lurked in the shadows, straining their ears. Remus looked down at Petr's indignant face with slight irritation.

"Peter, it wasn't specifically designed for her. It was whoever sat there," he explained calmly.

"Bullocks," Peter growled.

"Peter, I didn't target her," Remus said in a low voice.

"So it just happened to be the daughter of the man who believes werewolves shouldn't get equal rights? That was just a coincidence. Is that what you're telling me?" Peter scoffed.

Remus clenched his fists, knuckles turning white.

"Peter, that is EXACTLY what I am telling you."

"You know I like her, Remus! Can't you just throw aside your personal opinions and think of others for once?"

Wendy felt her face get warm with rage. Remus was the most selfless person she knew. She wondered how James and Sirius maintained their composure. How had they not lunged at Peter yet?

"Peter, I'm going to give you a fair warning. The full moon is this week. The first cycle is tonight. I am very, very easily aggravated at this point. Please, don't make me lash out at you," Remus warned quietly.

Peter took a step towards him and looked up, jutting his chin out.

"Remus, I'm learning to be an animagus for you. You owe me."

"I didn't ask you to learn that, Peter. In addition, a rat is useless to the situation. Madame Willow can stop the tree with a spell. None of our wands needed. We don't need someone with your wormy face transforming into a rodent… Also, last time I checked you were snogging Grace, NOT Dolores," Remus snapped.

James gave Sirius a look, signaling that they should be prepared to jump in and separate them.

Peter glared up at Remus.

"You're jealous that I can have a wife and children one day and you can't. You want Dolores to hate us so she won't be with me and I'll be all alone forever like you. I feel sorry for you," growled Peter.

Sirius and James were ready to rescue them, then Remus took a step to where he was inches form Peter's face…and rescued himself.

"I feel sorry for YOU. Especially if Dolores UNDERCARRIAGE is your future wife. You have some low standards, Peter. Now, here's my final warning: I won't make you apologize. In fact, I'll forget the whole thing right now and we'll walk away and be mates again IF you stop this nonsense about me getting revenge on Julius Umbridge for not giving werewolves equal rights by playing a single prank on his daughter. However, DON'T stop, and I will cease to bite back my very STRONG animal instincts that are telling me to hit you square in the face. What will it be, Peter Pettigrew," Remus said in a low voice.

Wendy, James and Sirius exchanged dark looks. Remus and Peter held a long gaze, neither refusing to back down. Wendy was still struggling to restrain herself. The way Peter was talking to Remus didn't sit right with her. At all.

"Leave Dolores be, Remus. I have a side just as dark as yours. I'm not afraid of you. You may be a powerful, violent monster once a month but we both know that you wouldn't harm a fly."

Sirius, Wendy and James gasped as the unthinkable happened. Remus's hand flew out and slammed Peter against the wall by his shoulder, his other hand reared behind his head and balled into a fist. The three knew they should step in, but something told them not to. Something said to let him handle it. That we was smart. The he wouldn't do something stupid.

Peter cowered as he looked at Remus, wide eyed at the snarl he wore and the fist that shook above him. Ready to strike. Remus felt his insides shake with anger, fury boiling inside of him.

'That miserable sod. That prat. I am not a monster. I don't prank people to get revenge or hurt them!' he thought.

Then, the last of what he thought struck something within him. If he hit Peter, he was no better than Greyback. Attacking out of rage.

The look of anger on his face faded. His fist slowly lowerd and he ran a hand through his mop of light brown hair.

"Next time, Peter," Remus sighed. "I won't hold back."

Peter nodded vigorously.

Wendy, Sirius and James fled the corner and ran back to the common room, resuming their study positions. Peter scurried up to the dorm in a hurry. Wearily, Remus walked back into the common room. Head down and hands in his pockets. Wendy and Sirius struggled not to speak and commend Remus on his actions, but James did not.

"Remus, that was bloody brilliant," James said with a warm smile.

Wendy and Sirius looked from their books to Remus who slumped into an armchair, his head still down.

Sirius took a deep breath and sighed, giving in.

"James is right, Moony. That was amazing. I never noticed but Peter has quite the wormy face," he chuckled.

Wendy saw Remus's cheek lift in a smile, but his eyes remained downcast.

"Let's just call him Wormtail from now on. It's a combination of his wormy face and that tail he'll have when he's transformed into a rat," laughed Sirius.

"He's good kid. He just can't control his anger. He's our friend," Remus sighed.

"I know. You're right," James shrugged.

Remus sat still, brooding in silence, ashamed of his actions. James and Sirius looked at one another and shook their heads in surrender.

Slowly, Wendy stood from where she had been laying on the floor and walked to the chair where Remus sat, sitting on its arm.

"Hey," she said softly.

He inhaled through his nose and looked up at her.

"Hey."

"How are you?" she said with a warm smile.

Looking into her understanding eyes, the answer to her question was suddenly very apparent.

"I'm fine."

Wendy nodded once, her smile widening.

"Good."

A surge of courage went through Remus, his arm lifted up and he pulled Wendy into his lap swiftly. She giggled and smiled up at him.

"Hi, there," she smiled.

"Hello."

James and Sirius gaped as Remus, for the first time in front of them, kissed Wendy on the cheek. Next thing they knew, his arms were around her with a book in front of them, studying together.

"It's Remus's dream date," James whispered to Sirius.

"Dream courting," corrected Sirius.

Both of them smiled, happy to see Moony not reading alone for once.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

BRANDED FOR LIFE

E*N*D*O*F*Y*E*A*R*F*O*U*R*

Wendy, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express together.

"Well, I highly disagree, James. Severus is very kind and if you didn't tease him so much, you would be such good friends!"

"Lily, I apologize, but I can't stop. If he doesn't want me to prank, he shouldn't make it so easy," James explained.

Lily huffed and folded her arms, looking up angrily at the ceiling. James wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek, shaking Lily from her anger.

"What have you got planned for this summer, Wendy?" asked Sirius.

Wendy turned her eyes from the window to the group.

"Probably nothing. Just gonna pester you all with letters, I s'pose," she grinned.

"You all' meaning Remus?" Sirius smirked.

Remus felt himself go red and shook his head looking at his feet. Peter also flushed, the idea of Wendy writing made him smile a bit, it was no secret that he found her attractive.

"No, 'you all' meaning Peter," Wendy leered.

The train came to an abrupt halt jolting them all slightly.

They exchanged looks of melancholy and gloomy smiles.

"Till fifth year then?" Sirius said, standing.

"That's when the fun begins…" mumbled Remus with a small smile.

The boys swapped mischievous glances. Next year, they would be full-fledged animagi. They would begin to run about with Remus on full moons. He had never expressed particular enthusiasm in this idea, but after a talk with Wendy, when she informed him of just how lucky he was to have friends willing to do this he changed his tune. She had offered to try and transform into an animagus for him as well, but he very strongly refused.

After Lily and James had kissed goodbye and each of them had collected their luggage, it was time for the boys and Wendy to say farewell.

"Next year, gents," James confirmed.

"Till you maraud again," smiled Wendy.

Sirius grinned at Wendy and nodded.

"That's the best way to describe what we do, I think. We maraud," he chuckled.

"A couple of marauders, we are," snickered James.

Remus smiled and put his arm around Wendy's shoulder.

In the distance of the platform, he saw his father, staring at him and his friends with a look of curiosity.

"Hey, erm… would you all mind… meeting my father. I was supposed to drag one of you home with me for the holidays but I-"

"Yeah, let's meet him!" Sirius shrugged.

"It's about time after four years…" mumbled James.

Peter nodded eagerly. Remus kissed Wendy on the cheek.

"I'll write you this summer," he confirmed.

"Oh, erm… Remus… Might I meet him too?"

Remus looked at her with wide eyes, his jaw slightly open.

"Y-you want to meet him?" Remus stuttered.

"Yeah, I do," smiled Wendy.

"O-okay," he replied, hiding his excitement.

The five strolled over to Remus's father. Lyall's eyes widened. Half in happiness and half in fear. His son, a werewolf, had four friends coming over to meet him. But…did they all know? Yes. The boys Sirius, Peter and James knew…but who was this girl? Was that good or bad?

"Hey, dad. This is-"

"We're all capable of introducing ourselves, Remus. I'm Sirius Black," smirked Sirius, shaking Lyall's hand firmly.

"James Potter, sir."

"Peter Pettigrew."

Wendy stood by Remus, his arm still draped over her shoulders.

"Wendy Withers," she nodded, shaking his hand delicately.

Lyall held Wendy's gaze, trying to decipher as to whether she was aware of his son's dark secret. Remus detected the confusion within his father's stare.

"Erm, dad… She knows…" Remus said quietly.

"Oh," Lyall said, trying to maintain composure.

"Yeah, Remus is actually dating this fine specimen."

"Sirius," growled Remus.

"I meant…erm…Remus is courting this lovely young woman," Sirius tried.

Remus shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, so we've all met. I'm gonna be off. Write me?" Remus confirmed.

They all nodded, the tension between them almost tangible. The five exchanged momentary embraces before going separate ways. All of them not sure how to feel about what had just occurred.

Remus and Lyall loaded into their car and began the lengthy drive home.

"You told another person…" sighed Lyall.

"No… She knew it…"

"I thought she had forgotten… That she hit her head and forgot the whole night…" Lyall replied frantically.

"She lied. She knew the whole time. Wendy just wanted me to tell her myself…"

The anxiety that had grown inside of Lyall faded. Wendy had known almost as long as Sirius, James and Peter…and hadn't breathed a word. Not even to Remus. She was clearly trustworthy. What a brilliant person she was. He found his lips slowly twitching into a smile.

"Dad? Are you angry?" Remus questioned, meekly.

"You would think so… I'm not though. She knew for THAT long…and you had no idea," chuckled Lyall.

Remus found himself grinning. He nodded at his father and propped his feet up on the dash.

"Yup. I had no clue."

"Remus, you're a lucky son of a bitch," his father snorted.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Remus smiled to himself and watched the people outside flash past him. How unfortunate they were. Not to be able to experience the loyalty and friendship he could thanks to his ailment.

"I am lucky. That's clear as day."

Quoting Wendy, he found himself already missing her. Already prepared for summer to end.

*B*E*G*I*N*N*I*N*G*O*F*Y*E*A*R*F*I*V*E*

Remus sat on the train, still hissing from the pain of his visit to the Ministry this morning. At sixteen, Remus was required to list himself on the werewolf registry AND thanks to a new system implicated by Julius Umbridge, he was required to be branded. Apparently, werewolves had been removing themselves from the registry with help from inside the Ministry and Julius decided to give them a form of identification that they couldn't remove. It wasn't as bad as he had assumed though. He imagined an iron poker, glowing with heat, pressing into his flesh. Instead, it had been the Incendio spell placing: WW980 on his upper left chest.

They assured Lyall that this was much, much less painful that receiving an ACTUAL brand. Lyall had protested but the alternative was Azkaban for him and expulsion from Hogwarts for Remus.

Remus planned on getting out his verbal expressions of pain before his friends joined him. Definitely before Wendy saw him. Something about them seeing him weak other than on a full moon was humiliating.

He peeked down the collar of his tattered sweater and saw the bright pink figures that were slightly distended from his chest. Remus sighed and let his head fall back against the seat. If he hadn't felt abnormal before, this definitely made him.

He heard the carriage door slide open and immediately bit back the pain. Peter walked in and sat opposite him.

"How was your holiday?" Peter asked meekly.

'Aside from being branded like cattle on the last day of it, great,' Remus thought.

"Fair. Just mucked about for the most part. You?"

"I was happy to see you returned my letters. I promise, I'm gonna control my temper this year," Peter said softly.

Peter snorted softly and half smiled.

"Peter, you rarely have a temper. I'm honestly not that scarred from last year… no pun intended. I'll just stay out of your relationship with Dolores and you can stray from mentioning my condition. How's that sound?"

Peter beamed.

"Good."

Remus nodded and stared out the window at the brick wall of the train's tunnel. They were probably about ten minutes from departure.

No sign of Wendy, James or Sirius.

"Where are they?" Peter murmured.

"I dunno," Remus grunted in pain, pretending that it was due to straightening up in his seat.

The carriage doors swooshed open to reveal a hurried James and Sirius.

"With eight minutes to spare!" Sirius celebrated as he collapsed onto the seat across from Remus.

James sat beside Remus ruffling his hair.

"Where's your little troublemaker?" asked Sirius.

Remus shrugged and mashed his lips together as his skin seared with pain. He prayed nothing had gone wrong. Fifth year without Wendy? A year without Wendy? He couldn't handle that, not after their letters this summer that promised to have him ask her to be his girlfriend soon or them to be able to kiss passionately for the first time.

He heard a ringing in his ears and heat on his neck. The pain of his brand and the panic of missing Wendy was too much. Though he maintained a calm façade, the boys saw right through it.

He was very worried about Wendy and if James and Sirius were right that she had told him about her fits, then they knew his worries of her absence included that.

"I'm going to the loo," Remus groaned, pushing himself to his feet.

James and Sirius shared knowing glances with one another.

He slid open the carriage door and walked down the hall, shouldering past the students that lingered in the hall.

Finally, he reached the restroom compartment and opened the door.

On the floor was Wendy. Her head resting on the side of the wall, while the rest of her body slumped in an almost lifeless fashion.

Remus slammed the compartment door shut and locked it, squeezing himself into the small space. He knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms. Wendy's head lolled onto his chest and he flinched at the pain of his brand from the pressure.

"Wendy," he whispered, shaking her slightly.

She did not stir.

'She had a fit…' was all he could think.

"Hey, Wendy!"

He gently slapped her face, but her eyes did not open. Quickly he snatched a paper towel and strained his arm to dampen it in the sink.

Remus took the paper towel and squeezed it over Wendy, letting cool droplets wash over her face.

Wendy's hazel eyes fluttered open and she pulled in weak, ragged breaths. Her eyes darted about the small compartment, then to Remus.

"Hey," he said smiling down at her.

She grinned weakly.

"It's risky to use the loo without locking the door," Remus smirked.

She laughed softly.

"How about having a fit in the loo?" Wendy breathed.

Remus frowned at her.

"You had a fit? I thought that was only after you slept?"

She nodded.

"I got here early and took a nap in one of the compartments. I woke up about to have one and ran here, but it started before I could lock the door."

"Did anyone see, you think?" Remus asked, concern in his voice.

Wendy shrugged and struggled to sit up.

"I wouldn't know. I blacked out."

Remus pulled her to his chest and felt tears saturate his sweater.

"Are you alright?" questioned Remus.

She shrugged again and slipped out of his arms.

"I dunno. But I have to be," she smiled grimly, eyes glistening with tears.

Remus helped Wendy to her feet, trying not to acknowledge the pain in his chest.

"Ready?" he confirmed.

Wendy nodded and he opened the door. Dolores stood outside arms crossed, giving Remus a condescending smile.

Remus studied her and kissed Wendy on the cheek.

"Our compartment is three doors down, Wendy. Can you manage to get there without me?" Remus asked.

Wendy nodded weakly and he watched in concern as she began to walk down the hall unsteadily. When he saw her manage to walk into the carriage he looked back at Dolores. She continued to beam at him.

"Is there something you want, Dolores?"

"Yes. Just a question, dear. Do you wonder if anyone saw what happened to Wendy in there? Or rather, why NO ONE saw what happened to Wendy in there?" she asked promptly.

Remus sighed and felt the pain in his chest hurt harder than before. His rage towards Dolores fueled every other feeling in Remus to affect him more.

"Probably because YOU saw and made sure nobody else walked in. Hm?"

"Precisely. I KNEW you were smart," she grinned.

Remus fumed and took a step towards her, though lanky, his tall frame towered over her in an intimidating fashion.

"And am I supposed to be threatened by your new knowledge of Wendy's condition," he whispered.

"Yes, you are. Wait until I tell father that you contaminated her…" she said with an exaggerated frown.

Remus squinted into confusion.

"Wait until w-what?" he stuttered.

"The way she was twitching and gasping… Tonight is the first cycle of the oncoming full moon. That's how your kind react to it if I'm correct."

How did she know what he was?

Of course… her father was in charge of the branding seeing as it was HIS policy. He must have told her about the only student at Hogwarts who was a werewolf. Now she would go about blowing his secret no doubt. Using it as leverage for everything she could.

Her ignorance was almost intolerable. Remus fought the urge to strike Dolores clean across her bloated face.

"Dolores, Wendy is NOT a werewolf."

"Not a registered one."

"No, Dolores. LISTEN. If you know what you are pretending to know about werewolves, then you know that the most that happens during the first cycle is that we get very irritable. Wendy has…"

Remus hesitated. Should he tell her? It was this or days in court for Wendy.

"Wendy has fits… Epilepsy. I'm sure you can find that on any medical record. Wendy is NOT a werewolf. I've done no harm to anybody. I'll save you some time, Dolores. I know you very well despite the lack of time that we spend together. I know that you are going to blackmail me with your knowledge of my condition. I suggest that you do not. I'll let you know why. Because I really don't care who knows. The people I DO care about know and they've accepted it through and through. Fu-"

"I bet you would mind if Dumbledore knew," she retorted.

"He knows, Dolores. In fact, knowing of my particular ailment, Dumbledore came to my home and personally asked me to attend Hogwarts so if THAT was your leverage then I must inform you that you are out of luck. You see, Dolores, unlike you, I could give two shits about what others think. I used to care but I don't anymore. Wendy is most certainly not a werewolf. Now, I'm sorry but this pleasant conversation of ours is drawing to a close, so I'll leave you with this: I've accepted who I am and I have nothing you want so holding this over my head will do you no good. None. Normally, despite my condition, I am a quiet, knowledgeable, young man but during this first cycle as you have so kindly pointed out, the wolf in myself emerges ever so slightly. You've summoned him by bringing Wendy Withers into this. It is not my fear of you revealing me, but my rage of you involving Wendy that brings out my rather invigorating speech. I've taken my punishment and I wear your father's brand on my chest now so the whole world will see. Disperse the knowledge of my condition if you must, but know that your father has already assisted me in being known for what I am and that prospect holds no fear for me now."

Dolores looked up at Remus, her face red and eyes wide. Remus's nostrils flared as the wolf inside of him continued to reveal itself.

"Is there anything else, Dolores?" Remus asked calmly.

She shook her head, forcing a tight smile.

"I didn't think so. Excuse me," he replied, shouldering past her.

Never in his life had he felt so protective over someone. The idea of Wendy being branded as werewolf, literally and figuratively infuriated him. It made him the most angry he had ever been in his whole life. That said something to him.

Remus looked through the glass of the carriage doors and saw Sirius, James and Peter all laughing with an exhausted, but smiling Wendy.

What it said to him…was that he cared for her. Truly.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

A KISS GOODNIGHT

*T*H*A*T*N*I*G*H*T*

Remus and Wendy were in the common room. Same as they usually did. They sat on the carpet by the slowly fading fire. Her hair that she had styled into a neat bun for the feast was now in its wild waves.

"I've heard that I'm possessed or maybe dying but I've never gotten werewolf before," Wendy snickered softly.

"She's absolutely bonkers. Off her rocker, I swear. If you ever make her angry, watch her face. It goes from peachy to crimson red in seconds. It's just astounding,"

They laughed together, sipping the Butterbeers that Wendy had nicked from the feast.

"You're far too pretty to ever associate with her. Just stick to those dark, caddy looks that you women give to each other," Remus smiled.

"This one?"

Remus looked at Wendy whose brows were slightly furrowed and lips were pursed.

"Oh Merlin, I said caddy, not eat shite and die."

"Oh, same thing," scoffed Wendy, playfully smacking Remus on the chest.

He cringed as it hit his brand and caused pain to shoot through him. Wendy's eyes narrowed and Remus felt a bit of panic surge inside him. He scooted back and leaned against the base of the couch, forcing a smile. He didn't want her to see. Not only see him as weak, but also see the confirmation that he was a werewolf. It had always been what he was, but now it felt more official than ever.

He tugged at the collar of his pajamas, trying to cover the brand.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to his chest.

He peered down his shirt and gave her a confused look, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Seriously, Remus, what IS that?" whispered Wendy.

"Nothing. I dunno what you're even talking about," he chuckled.

Wendy set down her Butterbeer and scooted in front of Remus, pulling down the collar of his shirt. When she saw the brand she gasped. Her eyes went from the obviously painful brand to Remus's face. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Is this the new form of identification they were talking about in the Prophet?" Wendy breathed, trying to mask her pity.

Remus nodded and pulled the shirt back over his chest, giving her an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, Remus. This is horrible. I'm…I'm sorry…"

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm really okay, Wendy," he said with a forced chuckle.

His hand stroked her face gently and she blinked, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"You wanna know how I know that you're NOT okay?" she whispered.

"I'm sure you'll tell me no matter my answer."

"I know you're not okay, because I know YOU. Whenever you lie, your eyebrows furrow and you close your eyes with an odd little sigh."

He chuckled and kissed her slowly.

"Maybe I'm in a little pain…but I'll be fine. Just give me some time…"

Wendy slowly shook her head and sighed, positioning herself to where she sat beside him. He turned his head to look at her, shaking his messy hair from his eyes.

"No? No, you can't give me some time?" he smirked.

"I really can't…" Wendy whispered.

"Then wh-"

Slowly, Wendy pressed her lips to his. At first, Remus was hesitant, but then the attraction to her took over. He gently took her shoulders and pulled him towards her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. His fingers weaved into her untidy hair and she placed her hands on his neck, her thumb stroking his jaw bone.

When they pulled away finally, both of them were shaking slightly with anticipation. Remus smiled a little and felt his cheeks burn as he flushed.

"You're a very different girl, Wendy Withers. You're fearless. You're optimistic. You're kind but have a very hot temper and don't even get me started on your sarcasm. Now, add to the list: you made out with a werewolf."

"No, I made out with Remus John Lupin," she corrected.

Remus smiled and took one of her soft hands, letting her graceful fingers follow the lines of the scars on his face.

"You made out with Remus John Lupin, the werewolf," he chuckled.

Remus smiled and let his thumb run over the scar above her by the hairline. The one he had given her.

"No, Remus John Lupin the smart marauder."

"You've created a monster with that. Sirius has been calling us The Marauders all night."

"It's got a nice ring to it," she added.

"They're full-fledged animagi now," replied Remus, smiling to himself.

Wendy's mouth spread into a wide smile, thrilled that Remus would finally have some company now.

"Have they registered, yet, then?"

"No, actually, they aren't going to register at all. Technically, they're underage. Hardly anyone knows they're animagi."

"What about the new nurse? Madame Pomfrey or something?"

"Yeah, she and Dumbledore know. That's it though," Remus confirmed.

"What about Lily?"

"Oh, please. You know James has told her. He's probably transformed for her like ten times already," laughed Remus.

Wendy took a sip of her Butterbeer and grinned. It was true. He was right. Lily probably knew.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the two looked at one another with uncomfortable smiles. Slowly, they both gave in to their dark desires and let their lips lock once more. Their tongues danced and butterflies flew in Wendy's stomach. Wendy faced him, rising to her knees. Remus quickly mirrored her and their passionate kissing continued. Her fingers entwined in his sandy hair, his hands gripped her by the up waist, pulling her close.

When they finally parted, they both were breathing heavily, gazes wide with anticipation. They broke eye contact and laughed softly, relaxing against the couch once more.

"Sooo…" Remus murmured.

Wendy raised her brows, staring straight ahead. A small smile played on her lips.

"Does this make you my girlfriend or what?" he chuckled.

Wendy laughed and shook her head, letting it fall onto Remus's shoulder.

"Absolutely, it does," Wendy replied.

Remus felt a warm surge of happiness flow through him. Wendy Withers was his girlfriend. Officially. The beautiful girl who accepted him for everything he was and everything he was not. Who braved near death just to help him. Gently, he placed his hand over Wendy's, on her knee.

"Ah-whoo…" he howled softly, smiling.

"Ah, and it only took us five odd years," she snickered.

And that's how they fell asleep in the Common Room until four am.

Remus blinked awake and yawned. He looked to his right to see Wendy's head of messy waves on his shoulder.

"Wendy?" he whispered.

She was clearly asleep.

He felt his lips quirk up in a smile. Remus never thought that a girl would fall asleep with him, much less on his shoulder. With trepidation, he moved his hand from Wendy's knee and hooked his arms under her shoulders and legs, scooping her up. Though he was weak, lifting Wendy was easy. Even with the brand on his chest.

Remus gently set her on the couch and grabbed a throw blanket off the end, softly draping it over her body. Slowly, he knelt over her and kissed her on the top of the head, then on her lips. As he straightened up he saw her nuzzle into the couch. His lips turned up in their usual lopsided smile, except this one was different. Instead of sarcasm and grim humor, it was full of admiration, appreciation and love.

"Goodnight, angel," breathed Remus.

His fingers brushed over Wendy's soft hair as he left the Common Room and headed back to the dorms, not walking on the stairs…but on air.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

*S*E*C*O*N*D*F*U*L*L*M*O*O*N*O*F*Y*E*A*R*F*I*V*E*

The four boys were crowded in the deserted fourth floor corridor staring at Sirius and Remus's latest creation.

"How did you manage that?" gaped Peter.

"A Homonunculous charm. It allows us to track everyone's movements in the castle at all times."

"You're bloody brilliant, Sirius," laughed James.

"I couldn't have done it without Moony. Did you honestly think that I knew Homonunculous charm?"

"Well, go on! Let's see it!" Peter chimed.

Remus grinned and pointed his wand at the blank parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Remus said.

Before their eyes, ink began to appear on the parchment.

"Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs-Purveyors of Aids to Mischief Makers-are proud to present The Marauder's Map," gawked James.

"Who are they?"

"Peter," sighed Sirius, hopelessly.

"They're nicknames, Peter. Code names. I'm Moony, you're Wormtail, James is Prongs and Sirius is Padfoot," Remus explained.

"Wicked…" breathed Peter.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks of pride.

"This is amazing, boys. Simply astounding."

"Thank you, James. When you're done, tap it with your wand and say: Mischief Managed," Remus clarified.

"What if Snivellus gets his hands on it? I bet he'll know some spell to unlock it," panicked Peter.

"No, actually. Moony charmed it to reject Severus's wand in particular. Even if he tries to get someone else to unlock it, the map will recognize his presence and will-get this-insult him," Sirius laughed.

The boys all laughed happily and passed it to one another.

"Well, Moony, what does it say if he tries it? What's the insult?"

Sirius snickered and nudged Moony jokingly. Remus laughed and shook his head, pleasantly ashamed.

"Tell, James what it says, Remus."

"Well, one of the many insults is: Moony offers his compliments to Snape and requests that he…that he…keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business," snorted Remus.

The four roared with laughter, Peter applauding excitedly.

"That's only appropriate. Especially after him poking around this year…" grumbled Sirius.

"Oh, it'll be fine. I'd like to see him catch up with us. Lily says that she's been covering for us. It's a good thing we have this map though…" James murmured.

Remus's head snapped in James's direction. His brows furrowed in equal concern and confusion. Sirius knew what was coming, he massaged his temples with a deep sigh. As usual, Peter was clueless, just as confused as Remus.

"Erm… Remus, that last full moon? Severus saw Madame Pomfrey guiding us out to the Whomping Willow. Lily says that she didn't see me, Peter or Sirius transform…but he knows that we go there on full moons. He's actually noticed…your absences after full moons… He's rather suspicious so we need to watch out for him following us…"

Remus's jaw hung wide open and he was shaking his head slowly.

"But now that we have this map, we can make sure he isn't following us! It'll be so easy!" James assured.

Remus was still gaping, continuing to shake his head.

"Remus…" James said.

"Remus…"

"Remus?" squeaked Peter.

"Sn-Sn-Snivellus knows!" Remus hissed.

The boys exchanged dark looks. Remus never freaked out, but tonight there was a full moon and Snivellus now knew.

"Remus, we'll tell Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore and keep an eye out for him. Don't worry. None of us will let him find out! Don't wor-"

"Sh! Sh! Sh!" Remus hissed loudly.

The boys all quieted, knowing the best option was to be silent and let Remus calm himself down. Peter, James and Sirius all surveyed the area, making sure that everyone was still at supper. Remus paced in tight circles seizing handfuls of his hair as he whispered calming words to himself.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. It's fine. It'll be fine. Deep breath, okay," Remus said taking a very deep breath and standing rigidly.

"Are we alright, Remus?" asked James.

Remus nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. I'll see you guys in Hospital Wing in two hours," Remus clarified, walking away quickly.

James sighed and looked over at Sirius. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he was staring at his feet, shaggy hair falling in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius's eyes snapped up and a look of anxiety flickered on his face.

"What? Nothing. Nothing, mate. Let's just go get some supper," Sirius said.

"Yes, please!" groaned Peter.

The boys all headed for the Great Hall. Sirius was saddled with more than hunger. Guilt. For he had told Severus Snape how to get into the Shrieking Shack. He had made it so Severus Snape would be in the wrong place at the wrong time…and now he had to find a way to undo that.

Remus paced outside the Hospital Wing. He had concluded that he should NOT tell Madame Pomfrey or Dumbledore. They already worked hard enough to keep him here and maintain his health without having to worry about a POSSIBLE issue. The map was definitely going to be a big help in keeping Severus from following.

Even with all this reasoning to ease his mind, he still felt rather manic. More manic than usual on a full moon.

He resumed pacing and running his hands through his hair, whispering words of consolation.

"It's okay. It's okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. O-"

"Remus?"

Remus whirled around, hands still burrowed in his thick, sandy locks to see Wendy staring at him.

"H-h-h-hey," he stammered.

Remus's eyes glistened with tears that he managed to fight off. She blinked, slightly shocked.

"Whoa, Remus. What's wrong?"

They had been dating for around two months and changes in Remus that had emerged when they first met had become more evident. He joked about his condition and laughed more. His already great grades became even better. Now, seeing her stand before him, confusion and pity in her eyes, he felt awful. He swallowed his tears again and swiped his hand under his nose, sniffing.

"Nothing's wrong, darling. Are YOU okay?" he asked, inclining his head.

Remus knew that Wendy was not so easily fooled. Her gaze remained inquisitive and troubled.

"Okay, no. No. Something isn't right with you. I know you're worried about tonight but this is something very different bothering you…" Wendy snapped, walking to him.

She held him by his shoulders and looked up into his green eyes that were filled with torment and fear.

"What aren't you telling me, Remus? Come on. You can tell me anything and you know that," she said quietly.

Remus sighed and gauged the area to make sure they were still alone, then whispered what he had just been told in her ear.

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah and he might be coming tonight…" Remus sighed.

She bit her lip and nodded, obviously trying to come up with a solution.

"Well, what about the map? You can track him with the map!" she tried.

Remus shrugged and nodded.

"True, but I think we'll all be a bit preoccupied…"

"Then let me. I was there when you made it. I can keep an eye on it tonight. If I see him trying to start after you, I'll stop him," she tried.

He gently cupped Wendy's face and let his thumb brush over her cheekbone.

"Wendy, I could not ask that from you," Remus whispered.

"You aren't. I'm offering."

Looking into her warm, hazel eyes, he felt his muscles relax. She was completely mad. Completely. The concerned expression on his face melted away and he gave her a soft smile.

"Are you certain, Wendy?"

"Absolutely."

With a deep inhale through his nose, he pulled Wendy to his chest, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Thank you, darling," he sighed with relief.

"Of course."

Then, something hit him right in the gut. If Lily told James, then she probably told Wendy. Wendy most likely already knew about Snape having suspicions. She didn't tell him. How could she?

He pushed her away slowly.

"You knew, didn't you, Wendy?"

She looked up at him, cocking a brow.

"I knew what, Remus?"

"Don't. Don't do that. You knew that Snape was suspicious. You're mates with Lily. If she told James then she told you. You should have told me…" he glared.

"Remus, I don't know WHAT you're talking about. Lily and I aren't even that good of mates. I was only friends with her to coerce her into a relationship with James. We're just mates. That's it."

"Wendy, don't lie to me. Don't," growled Remus, taking a step back.

Wendy took a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head.

"Remus, I didn't know. I would have told you immediately. You know that. This is just the moon. The moon is messing with you. Look at me. Look at me. Remus John Lupin, look in my eyes," she hissed, turning his face to look at her.

Remus frowned and nodded his head in her hands.

"Remus, I don't lie to you. Okay? Don't let this stupid moon upset you. Okay?"

He nodded again.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," he sulked.

She gave him a warm smile and hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you so much…for putting up with me…"

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. No need at all."

"I'm that this…wretched beast gets mad so often," he chuckled.

"No, it's fine. I become a wretched beast once a month too, if you recall."

Remus laughed loudly. A seldom done activity on the night of a full moon. It was no surprise by now though that Wendy could accomplish the impossible when it came to Remus Lupin.

A wonderful feeling of relief came over him and he found himself relaxing a bit. It was just Wendy. That beautiful, chipper, sarcastic blonde. He was sure that tonight, she would save the day…but Severus Snape would not be deterred.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

IN HIS DEBT

*T*H*A*T*S*A*M*E*N*I*G*H*T*

James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Madame Pomfrey met in the Hospital Wing.

It was nine and everyone else had retreated to their house dorms for curfew, including Wendy who was monitoring Severus's whereabouts on the map. Though weak and sore, Remus was relatively relaxed as they made their way to the Whomping Willow.

However, Sirius was quite anxious. It was his fault that there was a threat of Snivellus following them to the Shrieking Shack. Inside, Sirius was full of apprehension and regret, but he told himself that Snape would probably not even follow and if he did, he deserved it. He deserved to be scared and frightened. Especially after how meddling he had been acting this year.

As they reached the Whomping Willow, Sirius pulled James aside.

"Boys, are we going or not?" Madame Pomfrey asked, supporting Remus by his elbow.

"One moment, I just need to speak with James."

Peter eyed them curiously, preparing to transform into a rat. Remus was far too distracted and pained, with a pounding in his head to notice.

"James, I've done some…lamentable…" whispered Sirius.

James cocked a brow, inclining his head and prompting Sirius to elaborate.

"I…I told Severus how to get into the Shrieking Shack. I told him either a very strong Immobulus spell or prodding the knot with a stick. I told him he would find out a very interesting secret about us if he came tonight…"

James's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His gaze darted to Madame Pomfrey who stared at them impatiently.

"Sirius, why would you do that? He could be killed!" hissed James.

"I just wanted to scare him! Freak him out a little bit! Now I'm a little worried he'll find out Remus's secret and then tell everyone," murmured Sirius.

"You're worried he'll tell everyone? How about being worried that he'll be killed…" James growled.

Sirius hung his head, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Wendy's watching the map so problem solved."

"Boys, we need to get a move on!" Madame Pomfrey snapped.

James groaned and shook his head.

"You, Peter and Remus go on. I'll stay out here and keep watch tonight."

Sirius nodded, begrudgingly.

"Madame Pomfrey! I'm gonna hang back here tonight. Make sure Remus doesn't get out. Keep watch, just in case," James explained.

Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrow, confused.

"Um, I suppose that's fine. Just remain in animagi form," she said with a shrug.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, Peter, go on."

Peter slowly shrunk into his rat form and scampered to the base of the tree, so light that the branches couldn't detect him. He climbed onto the knot, freezing the tree. Madame Pomfrey guided Remus inside with a grateful nod to Peter. Sirius gave James a fleeting glance before transforming into his dog and leaping into the passage after Remus, Madame Pomfrey and Peter.

James took a seat in the grass, by the tree. Keeping an eye out for Severus. He would sit here all night if he had to. Maybe he pranked Snape, bullied him a bit, but he did NOT want him to be physically harmed by a werewolf. He crossed his fingers, hopeful that with Wendy watching the map, and him keeping watch, they could prevent this horrific mistake from occurring.

It was eleven at night. Wendy sat in the common room, eyeing the map for any suspicious movements of Severus. So far, Snape was occupying the Slytherin Common Room. Wendy's heart was pounding in her ears and she ignored the accumulating heat of anxiety on her neck.

Wendy's gaze had not left the map in two hours and with every moment her heart had started to beat faster and faster. Her eyes were drooping with exhaustion and she felt close to drifting to sleep.

Wendy's heart skipped a beat as Severus's name began to move across the Slytherin Common room. Much to her relief, he was only going to the lavatory.

That brief moment of relief made her eyelids droop and her head hit her the softness of the sofa. She quietly fell asleep.

Just one moment later, Wendy awoke, but not in the way she had hoped. She awoke, having a fit. She felt her body go rigid and shake, breath leave her lungs. Wendy struggled, trying to force herself to stop. She couldn't.

After twenty more seconds, the fit subsided. She sat up gasping for air and fumbled around for the map. It was still active. Her heart pounded as she noticed that Severus was no longer in Common Room. No longer in lavatory. Not in the dorms…but making his way through the dungeons towards the stares that lead to the main entrance. Her breath caught in her chest and she quickly stood, forcing herself not to stumble.

Her head ached. Her body felt like it was made of noodles. Numb and not of her own. Wendy could barely breathe, but propelled herself to exit the common room with the thought of Remus in her mind.

It was going to be difficult to sneak from Gryffindor Tower down to the grounds, but she knew that she had to. Wendy had a promise to keep.

Wendy had managed to sneak past Peeves and the various Knights that guarded the corridors. All it took was managing the aching in her head. With unknown strength, she had managed to actually sprint to the grounds, maneuvering there through the secret passage James and Sirius had told her about.

When her bare feet touched the frosty grass she blinked through the black dots that flecked her vision to see Severus trudging up the hill towards the Whomping Willow.

Wendy pushed herself forward, running as fast as she could after him.

"Severus!" she squeaked.

It was still difficult to breathe from her fit.

As he neared the hill, Wendy was on his heels. Snape turned his head and saw her chasing after him. He quickened his speed, probably unsure of who she was and hoping he could reach the tree before he was caught.

When they both reached the top of the hill, the Whomping Willow mere yards in the distance.

"Severus!" she croaked.

He continued to dash towards it.

Wendy stopped, trying to catch her breath. She could run no further. Her eyes caught sight of someone sitting a safe distance from the Willow. The figure stood. Wendy recognized it to be James.

"JAMES! IT'S SEVERUS!" she yelled as loud as possible.

Wendy watched as Severus neared the tree, horror in her eyes.

James saw Severus sprinting towards the tree. Wendy's voice rang in his ears then the world went silent. Fast as possible, he dashed towards Severus who ran towards the base of the Whomping Willow.

"Severus, stop!" he shouted.

The Whomping Willow groaned as its branches detected a threat. Snape was unaware as he searched for the knot at its base.

"Severus!" James bellowed.

One of the broad branches reared back, preparing to smash Severus.

In the nick of time, James tackled Severus out of the way. The branch soared towards the ground, leaving a crater in the damp earth. Another branch groaned, prepared to crush them both.

James rolled him and Severus out of its reach, stopping feet from where they may have been killed.

"Gerroff'!" Severus growled.

"Severus, you've got to listen to me! This is a bad idea! Sirius tricked you!"

"Gerroff', James! I'm going in there whether you like it or not!"

"IF YOU GO IN THERE, YOU WILL DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! SEVERUS, YOU WILL DIE!" James roared.

Snape froze staring up at James, curiously. James shoved Severus off and stood, brushing off his pants. He sighed with exhaustion and offered a hand to Snape. He accepted begrudgingly and James pulled him to his feet.

"So, it's true. Remus is a werewolf…" panted Snape.

James shrugged and nodded wiping his nose and eyeing the Whomping Willow.

"And…and Wendy knows?" asked Severus, pointing to an out of breath Wendy standing in the distance.

"Yeah."

"Who-who all knows?"

"Including you? Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, most of the teachers, as a matter of fact. Then me, Sirius, Peter and Wendy…" James puffed.

"I-I knew it," said Severus, breathlessly.

James laughed bitterly and raised a brow at Severus.

"Congratulations, Snape! Now you know."

Severus suddenly realized something absolutely devastating. James Potter had just saved his life…and now he was in his debt.

"I want to see Dumbledore. Now," Severus growled.

James nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. Wendy!" called James.

Wendy trudged over to James, wheezing.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked.

She nodded weakly.

"Yes. How are you?" Wendy said with a feeble grin.

James caught on that she had probably had stress induced fit. His plan to have her guide Severus to Dumbledore's office was foiled. He knew that he would now have to guide Severus and Wendy back to the castle. Deposit Wendy in the Hospital Wing and then visit Dumbledore.

"Alright, let's go," James sighed.

After James had taken Wendy to Madame Pomfrey, not letting her know that he was aware that she had just sustained a fit, he began the trek to Dumbledore's office with Snape. So far, things had gone well for the most part. James had successfully prevented Snape from snooping to his death, Wendy had made it to the hospital wing without having another fit, Madame Pomfrey had asked no questions after he told her that he would explain later and Snape was being rather cooperative.

Dumbledore was surprisingly coherent though it was almost midnight. He had welcomed Severus and James warmly and gave them a cup of tea.

Severus sat quietly, head bowed as James explained the whole event to Dumbledore. His reaction was quite composed.

"Hmmm…" Dumbledore mused.

James sat calmly, hands folded in his lap. Snape looked up through his greasy locks, nervously.

"Is anyone injured?"

"No, Professor. We're all fine," James nodded.

"And, Severus, it was Sirius who informed you, correct?"

"Yes, sir. If we're being honest, I think this is James and Sirius's fault…" growled Snape.

"You've gotta be joking," James sat breathlessly.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Snape. You see, though Mr. Black is responsible for giving you the hazardous information on how to enter the Shrieking Shack and uncover Mr. Lupin's secret, it was your choice to pursue the quest. Both of you are to blame, no less than the other."

Severus frowned and shook his hair from his face.

"As fitting as it would be to punish or even expel you for your foolish endeavor, it seems as though you've learned your lesson, Severus. Also, your curiosity is admirable. I'm quite impressed with your perseverance and it's probably what makes you such a good student. However, your courageousness, though inspiring, should warrant a penalty…"

Severus's eyes widened in terror. He couldn't be expelled. Snape's refuge was Hogwarts.

"And though it SHOULD warrant penalty, I choose to impose upon you something other than a simple punishment. Severus, you are required to keep Remus Lupin's condition a secret. If I hear of anyone being informed by you of Mr. Lupin's ailment, then you will be expelled. I hope you can honor this, Severus, because I do not wish to expel you. You are bright and ambitious and it would be a shame for Hogwarts to lose someone so talented. Do we have a deal, Mr. Snape? Secrecy for your continuation of attending Hogwarts?" Dumbledore confirmed.

Snape nodded vigorously with no hesitation.

"Then it's settled. You're excused, Severus. Don't worry about being caught by the Knights. I'm sure they'll relent for you."

Severus stood and shook Dumbledore's hand, grateful for his mercy. He exited his office swiftly, hoping to leave before he changed his mind.

James began to stand to exit as well.

"Mr. Potter?"

James faced Dumbledore, brows furrowed.

Dumbledore stroked his long beard and smiled softly at James.

"You're a good friend to Mr. Lupin. Please know that though Severus is in your debt, recognize that he will not behave so. This is not his fault, but yours. If you had not spent these years tormenting him then maybe this would be different. Do you understand?" Dumbledore clarified.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good," he nodded, still wearing a graceful smile.

James started towards the exit, trembling with adrenaline as the gravity of the situation hit him. All he wanted was to return to his dorm and sleep.

"James," Dumbledore called again.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please send, Sirius to me when you see him…for obvious reasons," chortled Dumbledore.

James chuckled.

"Alright."

Though the night had been filled with fright and stress, this event was nothing compared to things to come.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

MR. AND MRS. WITHERS

*E*N*D*O*F*Y*E*A*R*F*I*V*E*

"A prefect?" scoffed Sirius as the boys boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Yeah, I think it's to reign you boys in," Remus explained.

James, Sirius and Peter laughed. Remus sighed, opening the door to an empty compartment.

"Will one of you please explain why me becoming a prefect is so humorous?" Remus said.

The boys wound down their laughter as they all took a seat in the compartment. Peter smiled at Remus, not quite in on the joke. Sirius leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"You see, Remus, you are one of the least intimidating people here. James is pretty intimidating. He's got untidy hair and he's been a seeker since his first year, also meaning that Gryffindor has lost six games in five years. He's also pretty fair looking."

"That's true. I am," agreed James.

"And me? Well, I'm dashing and quite funny. My hair does a very impressive swish when I shake my head," Sirius replied, shaking his hair from his face as an example.

"I'm not sure if you realize this, but a good fifty percent of the reason that you both are more intimidating than me is due to your hair…"

James and Sirius exchanged looks of humor and shrugged.

"But a reason nonetheless," nodded James.

"Well, Remus is a were-"

Remus slapped his hand over Peter's mouth as two girls walked passed their carriage.

"-aware of how intimidating I can be!" Remus covered loudly.

He peered out the carriage door to see that they were still making their way to a carriage of their own. Remus let out a sigh of relief and let is hand fall from Peter's mouth, slumping against his seat and patting Peter's leg.

"Sorry," mumbled Peter.

"It's fine. You had a good point that was just expressed at the wrong moment," Remus commended, breathlessly.

"I'll tell you why we would be more able to reign people in. We've got these bloody amazing skills that last 365 days a year. You've got one strong skill that lasts less than twenty four hours," whispered James.

"Alright, here's the real reason Dumbledore chose me: You and Sirius live and breathe hexing and pranking. Me? I like to read. I like to study. I like to-"

"Trash the Shrieking Shack?" snickered Sirius.

"That too. Mostly, I just like to keep to myself and though assisting you in pranks is quite entertaining, I can live without it. THAT'S why he chose me."

"Like you can actually reign US in," smirked Sirius.

Remus held rigorous eye contact with them before his mouth twitched into a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, well…I'll do my best. If you don't behave then…then I'll…give you all detention. I dunno," Remus sighed, grinning.

"That sounds really sexy…"

The boys looked up to see Wendy leaning against the doorway, grinning.

"Ah, Wendy! Are we to take that comment as you being proud of Remus for becoming a prefect?" Sirius questioned.

She folded her arms and scrutinized Remus then looked back to Sirius.

"Yes," she nodded promptly.

Remus smiled brightly at Sirius and James. Peter slid over, making room for Wendy to sit beside Remus. She sat down and pulled Remus's arm around her. Remus placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Awww…" chimed the three boys.

"Speaking of 'awww', where is Lily, James?" asked Wendy.

James blew hair from his eyes and shook his head.

"I hexed Snivellus last week. I promised her two days ago I wouldn't hex him again, so this summer she won't write me. She said that at the beginning of sixth year, I need to at least seem like I've turned around and if I have then she will date me."

"That sounds promising," snorted Remus.

"What's that mean?" snapped James.

Sirius laughed softly and patted James on the back.

"It means that once, oh, I dunno, a few years ago, Lily said that if you stopped hexing Snape she would date you. However, when you stopped I believe her response was-"

"I would rather date the giant squid than you," Peter finished.

"Thank you, Peter. So who's to say that she doesn't mean this too? You may be missing out on some serious fun all for nothing!" Sirius finished.

"All for nothing? Evans is worth it. Mark my words, sometime next year, we will be dating. I swear it."

Sirius extended his hand to James.

"Alright. If you don't end up dating Lily Evans, then you have to try and ride Remus on a full moon."

"Okay, no. THAT'S not gonna happen," Remus said, shaking his head.

Wendy grinned, resting her head on Remus's shoulder.

"Live a little! Why not?" groaned Sirius.

Remus scoffed.

"For one, that's bloody dangerous. Two, I'm not a horse," Remus laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, Remus! C'mon! We'll get you a saddle! Some reigns!" smiled James.

Wendy snorted back laughter with Peter chuckling softly.

"Okay. Okay, we may be able to work something out. Please, it has to be real leather. If it's pleather I'll get a rash. Rashes make me itch and I have these claws and I try to scratch my back and then I end up cutting myself. Don't even get me started on that part of my back that I can't reach. That's irritating. I'm already irritated enough without that shite. Seeing an itchy werewolf? It's horrifying," whispered Remus with fake terror.

James, Sirius and Peter's jaw dropped. Lately, he had been joking about his condition a lot more, but this? This was mad. This was…great.

Wendy didn't look surprised at all. She was used to this. Remus acted this way all the time around her. There were still occasional times when he would feel dejected and make self-deprecating remarks, but for the most part, he was happy.

Perhaps it was the normality that came with being in a relationship and having loyal best friends that made him forget the pain of feeling so anomalous.

After arriving at Platform 9 ¾ and bidding farewell to his friends, Remus was left with Wendy.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Wendy grimaced, leaning on the handle of her luggage cart.

Remus raised his brows at Wendy, encouraging her to ask her favor.

"My mum and dad are right over there," she said nodding her head back slightly.

Remus discreetly followed the direction of her nod to see a man and woman gazing expectantly at Wendy.

"Will you just… You know… Will you…" she murmured.

"Y-you want me to meet them?"

"Erm… Yes. Is that okay?" questioned Wendy hopefully.

Remus beamed. He was honored that Wendy wanted him to meet her family. She was that happy to be with him.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Remus nodded.

Wendy nodded and grabbed Remus by the wrist, dragging him towards her parents eagerly.

"Wendy, do they know?" Remus asked

She shook her head as they arrived before her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Remus Lupin."

"Hello," Remus smiled, shaking both their hands.

"Oh, this is the boy you wrote me about," her mother whispered.

Remus's lips twitched into a smile. She had wrote about him? Wendy's dad eyed Remus with a look of complacency. He was an odd looking man. He had short brown hair that was sticking in every which direction and wore a pink and white striped shirt with grey slacks and combat boots. Her mother was much more conventional looking. Her hair was silvery blonde like Wendy's but her eyes were an ice blue. Her slim frame was draped in a blue dress flecked with white daisies. Her dad cocked his head to the side and gave Remus a warm smile.

"Your father is Lyall Lupin, isn't he?" her dad asked.

"Yes, sir. How did you…"

"Your father and I were prefects at Hogwarts. He was Gryffindor, I was Ravenclaw."

Remus raised his brows and found himself grinning again. He had already started on a good foot with her father.

"Please tell him that Patrick and Mylinda Withers says hello. I would do it myself, but we are meeting with the rest of our family soon and really should get going. I'm sure we'll see you again though, Remus," he said with a warm smile.

"Yes, it was such a pleasure to finally meet you," her mother agreed.

"Likewise. Have a good summer, Wendy."

Remus gave Wendy a polite kiss on the cheek and a smile as they parted ways for the summer. Both optimistic about the year to come. O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.S. couldn't spoil the happiness they were to have together.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

*S*T*A*R*T*O*F*Y*E*A*R*S*I*X*

Over the summer, Remus had been hired to work at a Muggle coffee shop, Peter had done nothing, Wendy had started a garden and James had helped Sirius move in with him. This year would be stressful, after their O.W.L.s last year, each of them were enrolled in N.E.W.T. level classes. This included N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Potions for the five of them plus Lily, and Defense Against the Dark Arts for everyone but Peter. He was in N.E.W.T. level Transfiguation instead. Each planned on taking the Apparating courses but weren't sure as to how far they would get. Splinching was quite a horrifying concept that although fascinated them, scared them. As it did to most students.

After the first week of school, Lily had finally accepted James's offer to date him. Sirius was a little upset seeing as this meant more discreet pranking for Snivellus but Peter had eagerly agreed to assist in the public humiliation as long as it was kept to a minimum. Now that Remus was a Prefect it would also be much more short-lived. Before, Remus was always the one to stop them from going over the line when it came to pranking Severus but now it wasn't only a moral duty, but a Professor appointed one. As everyone in their circle of friends knew, anything asked of Remus by a Professor(especially Dumbledore) would be done. Partly because he was a very respectful young man and also because he felt forever in their debt.

Now, the third full moon had occurred and half-term exams were approaching. Remus was studying though his head was pounding with pain of the past full moon. The boys sat in the Hospital Wing, ready to escort him back just before bed.

"Moony, you really ought to rest," James frowned.

"No, I really ought to study."

"Your head will explode if you stuff much more in it. Scientific fact," stated Sirius.

"No. That's not true at all," Remus said clicking his tongue as he avidly read his Potions book.

Peter, James and Sirius exchanged looks of sympathy.

"Stop," Remus snapped, eyes not leaving his book.

"Stop what?" asked James innocently.

"Those disapproving looks of pity and anxiety. I'm reading, but I can still feel those looks. They make me itch with wolfish anger," he sighed.

James smirked at Sirius. Remus. Ever the studious brilliant young man even after his bones had been rearranged and his DNA had been altered. However, the idea of him itching with anger was absurd. Remus had gotten truly angry maybe twice in their Hogwarts experience.

"So you're feeling well, then?" Peter asked meekly.

"Brilliant," said Remus in a flat voice.

Peter frowned, sad for his friend. True to his word, Peter had become more sensitive towards Remus. Minding his words, minding his actions. Plus, Dolores was gone and that definitely contributed to the lack of emotional outbursts.

After concluding his studies, the boys escorted Remus back to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was already in bed asleep. Everyone but Peter, James, Sirius, Remus and of course…Wendy. She sat patiently on the sofa, also studying. Remus's insipid expression immediately changed to one of delight.

"Evening, love," she smiled as she set down her book.

Remus gave her a lopsided grin and waved.

"Don't stay out too late, Remus," Sirius snickered patting Remus on the back.

"Don't worry about that. I'll pass out soon enough," he yawned.

The boys left Remus and Wendy alone in the Common Room. Remus sat beside her on the sofa, staring at her eyes that were wary from studying.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

Remus shrugged, tugging at a loose thread on his sweater.

"Better-ish," he smirked.

Wendy raised her brows and scooted closer to him, offering him a warm smile.

"You really ought to quit studying right after a full moon. Don't say it's just for N.E.W.T.s because you did this at the beginning of the year way before we knew the N.E.W.T. criteria was even discussed," she simpered.

"You realize that I've only done this three times, Wendy."

"And all three of those times you have ended up way more wrecked than you would have been after a moon if you hadn't studied," Wendy said with a knowing look.

"Thanks, mum," Remus snorted.

Wendy laughed softly, rolling her eyes. Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him so she was laying with her back against his chest. They both stared into the fire, watching as the flames licked the logs and bricks that lined the hearth.

"So, The Slug Club. I don't think I wanna keep going…" Wendy said with a small laugh.

"Oh, Merlin… I am so tired of that disgrace…" groaned Remus.

"But you're going to keep going?"

"Absolutely. Free food. Free, _delicious_ food," Remus said with an obvious look.

Wendy laughed softly, shaking her head slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head, tenderly. Remus released a sigh of contentment. All the things he thought he couldn't have, he now did. Friends. A great reputation as a good student. A job. A loving girlfriend.

"What will you do once we leave Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"I dunno… Travel maybe."

"Any career in mind?" he pressed.

If she picked a career too grand, then the possibility of a future together was shot. Wendy could never be a member of the Ministry or an Auror with a werewolf boyfriend…or perhaps, even a husband. That future was a big prospect. Especially after all they had been through.

"I was actually thinking about becoming a Healer."

Remus's felt a smile break out on his face. Of course. That was perfect for her. She was loving and understanding. Very intelligent and always willing to help Remus after a full moon. Even if he was a grisly mess, she cleaned him up without so much as a single flinch.

"That's…that's perfect for you," Remus said with a small laugh.

"You think so?"

She turned her head so she was looking at him, just slightly.

"Absolutely. I don't think I even need to explain why, Wendy."

She snorted back laughter and smiled.

"Well, what about you?"

Remus felt his heart sink. He could never be anything with that brand on his chest. Not a Healer. Not an Auror. Definitely not a teacher.

"Well, erm… Wendy, it's actually rather difficult for a…erm…werewolf to get a decent job…" he murmured, embarrassedly.

Wendy was quiet for a moment, then finally spoke up.

"Muggles don't have to know that you're a werewolf. They wouldn't believe it anyway," Wendy said, a smile in her voice.

"A Muggle job?"

"Yeah. You'd make a great teacher, Remus."

Surprise showed in his eyes that glistened with tears of gladness at her understanding.

"You wouldn't mind me having a Muggle job?" he whispered.

"Why the bloody hell would I mind?" laughed Wendy.

Remus smiled. A Muggle job had been his only option when it came to official career paths. He had no problem living in the Wizarding World but working with Muggles. The only problem was being with someone who could accept that part of his life. Now, Wendy was telling him she could accept that.

"What do you mean: would I mind? I mean… You think you'll still me with me after we leave Hogwarts?" she asked, just loud enough for him to hear.

'Oh, Remus. You great prat. What in the bloody hell? Why would you tell her how seriously you take your relationship? You've frightened her half to death!' he thought, chidingly.

"I just mean… I just mean… As of now… It seems like-like we're gonna be together for a while… well, maybe. Not that we have to be. No pressure. I'm just wondering… Just making sure we both understand each other… Erm… I mean to say that we are on the same page. I'm just saying-"

"This sounds like we've just started dating each other again. You panicking even though it's clear as day that I'll accept you no matter if you're making cappuccinos or tending to a stranger's laundry."

Remus's lips quirked up into a smile.

"I guess that's why I love you," he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

Wendy froze in his arms and he became slightly alarmed. He worried she was about to have a fit. Slowly, she turned her head and gazed, wide eyed at Remus.

"You love me?" she breathed.

"I-I-I-I-I thought it was obvious. I m-mean I've said it before, right?" he stammered.

She shifted so she was facing him on all fours, then sat on his lap so his face was inches from hers.

"I love you…" Wendy said, no expression on her face.

Without a second's hesitation, Remus pulled her face to his, pressing their lips together. Their tongues dancing.

When they pulled apart, both were panting with excitement and anticipation. Remus kissed her again. Though the moment had given him a rush, he was still exhausted from his transportation and but of course, Wendy could tell this.

"Go to bed, love. I'll see you in the morning," she said affectionately.

Remus nodded, grinning like an idiot. Slowly, he pressed his lips to her cheek and stood from the couch. He headed towards the stairs that led to his dormitory and gave Wendy a fleeting glance. She was leaning over the side of the couch, watching him with her eyes that twinkled with exquisite satisfaction.

"G'night," he mumbled.

"Goodnight."

That conversation, combined with Remus's dream that night, made for a great night.

*What's the dream? Review and I will post it!*


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

BANANA PANCAKES

"Dad… Dad… Dad!" a voice hissed.

Remus's eyes slowly opened, heavy and stinging with exhaustion. Before him stood a small boy, no more than eight. He was smaller with untidy, light brown hair that seemed like way too much for his head. His eyes were big and hazel and he wore an excited, lopsided smile on his lips. Remus's brows furrowed. Who was this?

"Morning," he beamed.

Remus's eyes darted about the room. It was unfamiliar. Somewhere he had never been before. An arm wrapped around his waist and he felt a pair of lips press to his cheek.

"Daddy's just a little sleepy right now, love. Good morning," a familiar voice said.

Remus turned his head to see a woman a little over her mid-twenties. Her hair was also messy and almost white blonde. The skin was fair and freckled.

"It's clear as day what he wants you to do, Remus."

Then, he finally knew who it was. The big, warm hazel eyes. It was Wendy.

Wait.

Had she just referred to him as 'Daddy?' He looked at her arm that wrapped around his waist to see one of her slender fingers (specifically the ring finger on the left hand) bearing a wedding ring. He felt his eyes widen as they slowly turned down to his own left hand. Sure enough, his ring finger was also bearing a wedding band.

This…this couldn't be…his son.

"Dad, will you please get up and make banana pancakes? Mum, doesn't make them right," the boy said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, thanks, darling," snorted Wendy.

The boy stared at him, expectantly. Remus didn't know what to say.

"Erm…wha-erm…Yeah. Yeah, I will. Just gimme a minute and I'll be right there," Remus stammered.

His son nodded and scurried out of the room.

Remus slowly sat up, panting as he glanced around the room. Wooden floors and light blue walls, with large windows that were doors and just outside was a beach. Again, he felt a kiss on his cheek. Then another. Then another. Then another. Finally one that lingered on his lips.

"Good morning."

Remus stared at Wendy, studying her. All the child-like roundness on her face was gone but that was about the only thing that had changed. Her cheekbones were higher though, and there were very light laugh lines around her lips. However, her lips were still bow shaped and that crazy wavy blonde hair spread in all different directions. He felt himself grin. Remus loved that hair.

"Good morning, Wendy," she said in a deep voice, mocking him playfully.

He laughed softly.

"Good morning, Wendy," grinned Remus.

He pecked her on the lips again then let his eyes linger on her some more.

"If you don't get on making his banana pancakes he's gonna come back up here and jump on you again," Wendy warned, falling back against the floral pillows on their large, pine bed. "So, I'm gonna go back to bed and let you handle that."

Remus found himself quite excited. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss as she rolled over. Wendy closed her eyes and rolled on her side, falling back to sleep. She was still gorgeous. Even older.

He clambered out of bed and started towards the kitchen. Somehow, he knew exactly where to go. In one of the windows, he caught his reflection. He didn't look terribly different, except there were no fresh scars on his face. He didn't look sallow or pale. He was the same height, but now he wasn't as strangely lanky. He was more long and lean than anything. Remus found himself entranced, he had to investigate his appearance further.

Moving closer, he inspected his face. The long scars from his past remained across his face, which much like Wendy's was much more defined and bore light laugh lines. His hair, though still thick and sandy brown, had very minor flecks of gray throughout it. It looked odd with his young face. He couldn't be more than twenty-eight. Of course not. Then he realized, no amount of happiness could erase the stress of the full moon. However, he was definitely healthier. That was certain.

He made his way down the hall and into the kitchen.

At the oak table, his son sat on his knees, staring at the small black and white television in the corner as he eagerly awaited breakfast.

Remus had never made banana pancakes in his life, but he had seen his mother make them. Much like finding his way to the kitchen in a house he had never lived in, Remus found himself able to start cooking.

"So do you think you'll ever teach me, dad?"

"Sorry?" Remus asked, confused.

"At Hogwarts. Will you ever teach me, do you think?"

Remus turned from the stove where he flipped pancakes to his son who stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"Erm…I dunno. I-"

"Please! I'd be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Student that you ever had!" begged his son.

Remus's lips twitched into a smile. A teacher at Hogwarts? Him? A teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts? A werewolf teacher at Hogwarts? What kind of luck had he stumbled in to?

"Erm, yeah. Perhaps, someday," Remus shrugged.

His son beamed at him then turned his eyes back to the television.

"Smells great, love."

Remus turned around to see Wendy walking into the kitchen. Much like the he and his son, she was still in her pajamas. However, unlike him and his son, Wendy was noticeably pregnant. Though very surprised, his expression of serenity did not falter. Instead, he smiled warmly.

She sat at the table next to her son.

"Do you EVER stop watching telly?" Wendy grinned.

"No," replied his son, without hesitation.

Wendy and Remus laughed softly. Their son continued to watch the telly, a small, sarcastic smirk on his broad lips.

"You are your father's son," sighed Wendy.

Remus removed the skillet from the burner and took some plates from the overhead cabinet, preparing to serve the much anticipated banana pancakes.

"Here, let me help," she grunted softly as she stood.

"Maybe you should sit-"

"We've been over this, Remus. It's only been five months. When I'm eight or nine months, I'll be as stationary as you like but right now I am free to move about however I please," Wendy said giving him a knowing look.

"I only meant t-"

"I know, darling. It's clear as day what you meant. However, I'm not the one who is going to have a rather rough night tonight, am I?"

"Is daddy going away tonight, Mummy?" asked his son.

"Yes, darling. Just for the night. In fact, daddy needs to take his special drink tonight so that he gets some good rest…" said Wendy pointedly.

Once, again, Remus felt confused, but his expression did not reflect it. Wendy walked towards him, hand resting on her rather swollen stomach, and put her lips beside her ear.

"I put fresh Wolfsbane in your bedside drawer before I came downstairs. DON'T forget to take it," she whispered.

He nodded slowly.

Wolfsbane? That was poisonous to werewolves. There had been a long awaited potion to make the transformation less painful and subdue the ravenous nature of the wolf that would derive from Wolfsbane, however people mostly referred to it as a fantasy or wishful thinking.

"Whoa," Wendy breathed, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus attentively.

"Kicking again."

Remus watched as his son leapt from his chair and darted towards his mother, placing both hands on her stomach.

"I can feel it kicking!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"You can?" Wendy smiled.

His son smiled and pressed his ear to her stomach.

"He says that he's a boy."

"Of course he does," Wendy sighed.

His son smiled up at her and shrugged innocently. He hopped into his chair and looked at his father with expectant eyes.

"Oh-oh, right. Pancakes," Remus nodded bringing a plate of pancakes to his son.

He turned around and saw Wendy preparing two more plates. One for him and one for her. He couldn't hide his fascination though. His utter awe at the scene that was lying before him. He walked towards her and placed his hand over Wendy's on her belly.

"Hello," she laughed in surprise, handing him a plate.

"H-h-hi," he smiled, awkwardly.

She raised her brows at him and grinned, shaking her head slightly.

"Are we gonna do this again? I'm sorry. I would let you do this all day, truly, but right now I am very hungry and so is the baby making me twice as hungry," Wendy smirked.

"R-r-right. Sorry."

Wendy smiled warmly and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him gently on the cheek.

She sat at the table with their son, talking to him. He couldn't hear though. All he could hear were the various thoughts of happiness in his head.

Everything that he thought he couldn't have.

A wife.

He was married to Wendy. His Hogwarts School Sweetheart.

A job at Hogwarts.

Something a werewolf probably couldn't ever possess what with frequent absences and dangers to the children. Probably thanks to Dumbledore, this had occurred.

A remedy for transformations.

The long awaited Wolfsbane potion was complete.

A family.

Not only a wife, but a son. A perfectly healthy son who, judging by the lack of scars on his face, was completely unaffected by Remus's werewolf blood. Then another one on the way.

How had he gotten this lucky?

Then he put it all together. The reason he didn't look confused for all of these surprises. The reason all these surprises were unbelievable. The reason this was all too good to be true. He was dreaming.

Then he woke up. He was in the dormitory. The sun was barely rising, but everyone was still asleep.

Remus, slowly rose from bed and crept down to the Common Room.

Sure enough, Wendy was asleep on the couch.

Remus padded over to her and knelt beside Wendy, gently brushing some of her messy hair from her face.

She opened her eyes and as they adjusted, smiled drowsily at Remus.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, love," he smiled.

She was gorgeous, even in the morning. He felt a sudden happiness waft over him, and realized. Maybe that had been a dream, but he could make it a reality.

"It's not time to get up yet," she groaned.

"I know. I know. I wanted to tell you something, Wendy," he whispered, holding her hand.

She stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Even exhausted, he felt exceptionally awake at this moment. He pulled her hand to his lips.

"I'm gonna say it again. Don't you ever forget it. Don't forget what I am about to say to you at this very second, alright?"

"Okay, I promise I won't."

"I love you, Wendy Withers. I love you. I'm telling you right at this very moment that I love you and I will do anything you want to keep you around. Anything. You name it. I'll do it. Right now, Wendy Withers, you are the most important thing in the world to me. I love you," he said, staring at her dead in the eyes.

Her eyes glistened with tears and she bit her lip, smiling sadly.

"That's big talk for a sixth year," she whispered.

"Maybe an ordinary sixth year, but I believe that the two of us are anything but ordinary," Remus grinned.

"You'll do anything?" asked Wendy.

"Anything."

"Okay. My parents are going to the States for Christmas to see my Aunt Kitty. I'm supposed to stay here at Hogwarts. I don't want to. Take me home with you for the Holidays," she said, hopefully.

Remus's eyes brightened. That was her request? Of all the things, she just wanted to meet with his dad for the holidays? Hardly a monumental request. One that he could easily obligate.

"Of course."

She smiled brightly at him, even with wary eyes she managed to look absolutely jubilant.

"Fantastic," she yawned.

Her eyelids drooped.

"I'm going back to sleep. I love you, Remus," she said with a soft yawn.

Her eyes shut and she quickly fell back asleep. Remus half smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Standing up, he walked towards the dormitory stairs, smiling. Sure he would go back to bed, but he had never felt so awake.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

A LESSON ON WEREWOLVES

*H*A*L*F*T*E*R*M*O*F*Y*E*A*R*S*I*X*

"A werewolf can be identified quite easily. The animalistic characteristics from the transformation continue to linger on them during day to day lives. Some even daunt ill-defined fangs or excess body hair. Some werewolves are affected by silver, whereas some are not. This meaning that not all can be disposed of using a silver bullet, but mostly spells. When coming in contact with a werewolf, the most common precaution is to calmly and subtly excuse yourself from their presence. Even in human form they can be quite unstable," explained Professor Bulla.

This lesson on how to recognize a werewolf and the proper precautions to take around one was taking a toll on Remus. This had been the topic in Defense Against the Dark Arts since Monday.

Each lesson had been more offensive than the last. Monday, Remus had accepted the lesson with humility, not bothered in the slightest. Tuesday, he was-as he put it: slightly perturbed. Wednesday, he had stared blankly out the window, clearly irritated and when asked how he was afterwards, he expressed that he didn't want to talk about it. Now, he was positively fuming. He was between Sirius, James and Wendy. Peter was in N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration currently, which was good. Knowing him-though with the best intentions-he would say the exact wrong things.

"On the full moon, the werewolf will be more easily aggravated even before they have transformed. Notice that I say 'more easily' meaning that werewolves are often easily provoked without the assistance of the full moon. Though only completely a beast on the full moon, a beast always lurks within, willing to strike at the slightest act that offends them."

Wendy saw Remus's knuckles go white as he clenched his quill. The rest of the class avidly took notes not helping the situation.

'He even knows what I am and yet he persists on giving this false description!' Remus thought.

Wendy knew he was upset. His jaw was clamped shut as he gritted his teeth and his brows were furrowed.

Her hand tenderly touched his and she caressed it with her thumb slowly. His eyes darted down to her fingers and the look of anger relaxed ever so slightly.

He released his quill and sighed, gently patting the back of her hand.

"By law, all werewolves are required to wear a brand on their chest to identify them outside of Ministry's Werewolf Registry so the public may better defend themselves against the risks of being in their presence. "

Remus's brand itched slightly, but he knew it was psychological and not physical that it did. Remus refused to scratch it and give into the self-consciousness.

His relaxed posture once again reverted to tense and defensive.

Professor Bulla refused to meet Remus's eyes and when he did it was very brief. Quickly his eyes would turn downcast and Remus would find him flushing.

His eyes narrowed on his teacher. He had really enjoyed Professor Bulla until this point. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been his favorite subject. Though he understood that his professor was merely following the Ministry issued academic criteria, he was still angered that he was perpetuating the stereotype of werewolves being dangerous 24/7 and being known for nothing other than the fact that once a month they were beasts. According to his professor, it didn't matter how impressive Remus's grades and work ethic were. He was first and foremost a werewolf. Nothing else.

A few desks ahead, Clarisse Weber raised her hand. Typical Ravenclaw. Asking questions when the lesson was plain and simple.

"Yes, Miss Weber."

"So, a werewolf, even as a human, is a constant threat?"

Professor Bulla's eyes once again met Remus's who stared at him blankly. They quickly flickered back to Clarisse.

"As far as we know, yes," he answered.

Remus bit hard on his lower lip, almost making it bleed.

He didn't know how to feel.

Angry or terrified?

Angry that the Ministry and his teacher were encouraging the exile of werewolves from everyday society.

Terrified that if someone found out that he was a werewolf that he could be seen this way. Banished from society.

The class bell rang loud and clear. Promising refuge in the hall.

Remus hadn't noticed that he'd let go of Wendy's hand and had traded it for his parchment which was crumpled into a ball.

"Alright, so tomorrow there will be a test on all we've learned this week about the werewolf. Ten minutes of open notes time so make sure you bring them!"

Only James, Sirius and Wendy heard this. At the first sound of the bell, Remus had stood from his chair, swept his belongings together in one hasty movement, turned around and stormed out silently.

James looked at Wendy, then Sirius.

"That didn't go well," Sirius murmured.

James pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with a sigh then looked at Wendy.

"I don't think he went to lunch," he concluded.

The three saw Professor Bulla walk up towards the study and glared at him. If he had seen the expressions on their faces he probably would have pissed himself. Their gazes consisted of one emotion and one alone.

Fury.

Fury at his ignorance and gutless behavior.

"Should we go find him?" Sirius asked as they gathered their things.

"No. He needs to be alone. If he's not in the Common Room at curfew, then we'll go looking," sighed James.

At seven pm, Wendy, Sirius and James could no longer wait. Yes, giving Remus time was definitely a good idea, but honestly, they cared for him way too much to wait out seeing if he was fine. Peter was rekindling his fire with Grace so he stayed behind.

"Where do we check first?" asked Sirius.

"I was thinking the Shrieking Shack," James shrugged.

"How do we get in without Peter?" groaned Sirius.

"We could prod the knot with a stick. Like you told, Severus?"

"Wendy, that's actually very dangerous. I'm not saying you couldn't do it but we definitely don't want to risk you getting hurt. Remus would kill us," said James.

Wendy bit her lip.

"What about the Immobulus spell?"

"That's a sweet idea, love. However, none of us are powerful enough to stop the Whomping Willow with it. That's more of a Madame Pomfrey or Remus ability," Sirius sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Then I guess we'll just have to walk," Wendy said simply.

"Walk? That's all the way outside of Hogsmeade. That's going to take us at least two hours!" Sirius hissed.

"Not if we take a short cut through the Forbidden Forest."

"Not you too, James! There's got to be another way. That's suicide. Remus will come back later," snapped Sirius.

"Then you stay behind, you prat," Wendy said with a shrug.

Sirius groaned and looked at James who released a sigh of surrender.

"Alright, we better get moving then."

"Wait. What if Remus comes back to the castle? We'll still be on the way to or back from the Shack. He'll be up there without anyone but Peter," James said.

The three looked at one another hopelessly.

"Alright, Sirius stays," concluded James.

Sirius sighed, realizing how cowardly he was acting. Staying back was definitely his true desire but he felt like a quitter. However, somebody had to stay back and it might as well be him.

"Yeah, alright, I'll stay," he said flatly.

James and Sirius embraced one another.

"You be careful out there. James is right. If something happens to you, Remus will kill us. That's NOT a figure of speech. Alright, love?" Sirius said, taking Wendy by the shoulders.

Wendy nodded and Sirius pulled her to his chest, giving her brusque hug.

"Good luck," Sirius said, lazily retreating to the castle.

James and Wendy stood in silence.

"Let's go then," James said quietly.

And with those words, James and Wendy walked into the Forbidden Forest, not knowing the terror that would be awaiting them.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

LONELY LUPIN

*W*H*E*R*E*W*E*L*E*F*T*O*F*F*

James and Wendy walked into the forest with shaking hands. Wind whistled through the tree branches that loomed above and every step was followed with the snap of a twig beneath their feet, making them shudder slightly. The sun was not gone, but the moon was beginning to make its first appearance. Dark purple light filtered through the leaves that were sparse due to autumn. These factors did not contribute to the courage that Wendy and James had…or lack thereof.

"So, do you have any idea how to get to the Shrieking Shack?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, sort of. Sirius, me and Remus made it half way through once. We chickened out. Ironically enough, we heard a howl and it startled us," said James, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Wendy grinned to herself as they continued through, pretending they weren't scared in the least. In reality. They were terrified. More than just terrifying, mystical beasts lurked within these woods. Not all of them sociable. What else lurked in this woods was the frightening possibility that maybe…just maybe…their friend Remus Lupin had done something stupid for once. The probability of this was highly unlikely, however, the fact that it was even a possibility frightened them.

"How long have we been walking?"

"About a half hour," Wendy sighed.

"A-WHOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU, MY BROTHERS!" a drunken voice cried.

Remus.

James and Wendy bolted forward, dashing towards the voice.

"I'M WAITING RIGHT HERE! HOW MANY OF US BEASTS LIVE OUT HERE?"

His voice became louder as they leapt over the large roots of the trees and dodged the fallen remnants of trees dead long ago.

They came to a clearing where Remus Lupin stood frozen with a bottle of Fire-whiskey in his hand. They paused and followed his gaze. A deer stood a few yards in front of him. His head snapped in their direction.

"Sh! Sh! Sh… Don't scare him off. I'm not trying to protect him though! I'm just gonna attack!" Remus yelled running at the deer.

The deer sauntered into the depths of the forests and Remus came to a lazy stop, laughing hysterically.

"Did you see that? It got away! Some 'great hunter' I am! Seeing as even without a full moon I maintain 'animalistic characteristics!'" Remus yelled, quoting their professor.

"Remus, quiet yourself," James said slowly.

He and Wendy walked towards him with undetectable hesitation. The only thing that was clear was that they both were being cautious only because they wanted to help, not because they were afraid of him.

"I won't quiet down! No way! See, according to 'The Ministry' I am a primitive being! The definition of primitive is 'of or belonging to a non-industrial or tribal culture, especially one that is characterized by a low level of economic complexity or humanity.' Meaning, I am basically in a caveman cult where I sacrifice virgins for the moon god to bless me with a meal of small children and all the cows in the United Kingdom," he slurred pointedly.

James sighed and shook his head, taking soft steps towards Remus. He took a swig of the Fire-whiskey.

"Alright, that's enough of that, mate," James said, gesturing for Remus to hand over the bottle.

Remus gave it to him and let his hand fall limply to his side.

"So, what are we going to do about this, Moony?"

Remus looked from James to Wendy then back to James.

"Is there really anything we CAN do?" Remus groaned, sitting down at the base of a tree.

He leaned back against it, groaning in aggravation.

Remus released a loud sigh and looked up at the leaves.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you come chase after me. I just found this Firewhiskey in Filch's office and I thought: I don't belong here. Where do I belong? With the other monsters in the Forbidden Forest! I had no intention of staying through the day. I was gonna come back later. Then I released that I was drunk and that I should wait until tonight when nobody was around to see me so…wasted…" Remus said in an ashamed voice.

Wendy walked to James's side and they both fought off looks of pity. It was hard not to feel pity for Remus. They had never seen him this way. Disheveled and completely broken. Even after a full moon he had managed to look put together and composed.

"Well, why don't we head back now? We'll stay in the darkest part of the Common Room, have some laughs, split a box of Bertie's?" offered James.

Remus's gaze languidly went from the sky to James, a smirk on his lips. James half-smiled and shrugged.

"Just a suggestion," he chuckled.

Wendy looked from James to Remus and walked towards him. Something about the way she was walking towards him, immediately made him feel better. It wasn't with apprehension or concern, it was just a simple stride. Not unlike any other normal one she would do.

Remus's eyes darted to her and he sighed, a grim lopsided smile on his lips. She took a seat next to him and gave him a knowing look.

"Hey," he murmured.

She smirked at him and shook her head.

"This is mad, Remus."

He released an airy laugh and shook his head.

"Why? Why is it mad that I'm angry?"

"It's not mad that you're angry. It's mad how much you've let it affect you. You're too clever for this. Truly. So the Ministry thinks you're dangerous? So do a lot of people. But who REALLY matters? I mean, honestly. As long as we know and YOU know that you are a perfectly normal, kind, intelligent, thoughtful person…what does it matter?"

"It doesn't. What matters is that everything I've worked at? All my grades or tests? It doesn't matter if there's werewolf blood in my veins. I'll never be anything. I'll never make any difference."

"That's not true, Remus! You've already made a difference! You're almost top of our class! You're the first werewolf ever to attend Hogwarts AND you've proved that it doesn't adhere to how well you can perform here. You've made it possible for more academically avid werewolves to attend Hogwarts!" James tried.

Remus smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Remus, do you remember that letter you wrote me this summer? The one with all the lists of-"

"Different muggle job opportunities that I could excel in with my werewolf traits?" he laughed.

Wendy smiled and let her head fall onto Remus's shoulder.

"Substitute teacher. Diner manager. President of an International tea company," Wendy snorted.

James sat by her and Remus, grinning. The secret to solving the issue was pretending as if there was no issue.

"Afternoon telly producer," James leered.

James smiled warmly as he watched his friend's head slowly rest on Wendy's, his eyes closing and the smallest smile of contentment on his lips.

"So why don't you quit being a complete prat, forget that idiotic lesson and let me write your paper so we can all move on," Wendy said softly.

Remus looked at her and gently kissed her lips, then gave James a pat on the back.

"Let's go," he concluded.

Remus, James and Wendy entered the Common Room where Sirius and Peter sat by the fire, eagerly awaiting Remus's arrival.

"Remus, get over here!" Peter called with a smile.

Still slightly intoxicated, Remus took wobbly steps to Peter with James guiding him by the elbow as Wendy surveyed cautiously. Sirius gave Remus a pat on the back and jogged over to Wendy. She stared at him, eyes full of understanding. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

"We can't let Bulla get away with this," Sirius said in a low voice.

Wendy's eyes remained trained on Remus, who was struggling to maintain a sober appearance. Her warm heart filled hatred with for Professor Bulla.

"I know. I know…"

Sirius grinned.

"You're gonna help me then, Wendy?"

A small smile formed on her lips.

"Oh, absolutely."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

BULLYING BULLA

*T*H*E*N*E*X*T*D*A*Y*

James, Remus, Sirius and Wendy all sat down warily. It was time for Bulla's test on werewolves. Remus wore a brave face, though inside he ached with anger and humiliation. He even considered leaving the test blank or getting every answer wrong, simply to spite Bulla. Then he realized that that would do nothing but lower his grades. Bulla wasn't worth that despite how useless his grades would prove to be in this world. Besides, holding a grudge against Bulla would be wrong. He was only doing his job and excluding this lesson DADA had been his favorite class since he entered Hogwarts.

"I trust everyone studied," Professor Bulla said exiting his office and heading down the stairs.

Remus felt Wendy's hand rest on his and he sighed, offering her a smile to signal he was fine. James was unaware of Wendy and Sirius's activities that night.

Sirius bit his lip in anticipation and leaned forward on the desk eagerly.

"We're in it together, mate," James whispered to Remus.

Remus nodded and dipped his quill in his ink with the rest of the class. Wendy and Sirius were stubborn. Knowing them, they would refuse to take the test properly.

"Take the test, alright? It's fine," Remus said in a hushed voice.

Wendy and Sirius nodded at him assuredly.

Professor Bulla reached his desk and grabbed the stack of tests.

"Now, take your time and as usual, when you finish bring it up to my desk. Alright? Let's begin," Bulla concluded.

He stepped towards Malcom Mansfield and started to take the test off the top. Within moments, the whole class had their tests. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

'_When does the full moon begin to effect a werewolf?'_

Remus bit back a groan and narrowed his eyes at the test.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the door. The rattling of the doorknob. All the students looked over their shoulders at the door that rumbled more and more. Violently now. Professor Bulla stood from his desk, perplexed and walked towards the door.

"BOOM!"

Before he could get close to the door, it burst open. In entered Peeves, cackling wildly. His translucent arms spread as he soared down the aisle fluttering all the tests into the air.

"Peeves, out!" barked Bulla.

Peeves merely cackled, continuing his route into the air where he did a backwards somersault as he persisted on keeping the tests airborne.

Remus's jaw dropped.

"_Papel Avifors…_" whispered Wendy, pointing her wand at the paper discreetly.

The papers above transformed into paper birds, flapping about.

Remus's eyes shot in Wendy's direction who nodded at Sirius.

"_Incendio_," Sirius mumbled, flicking his wand beneath the table.

A red spark flew out and up to the tests, setting them on fire.

Peeves continued to hoot and scream at the excitement and laughter among the class.

Professor Bulla dashed towards his desk to collect his wand and put an end to this madness.

"_Acua Eructo_," Wendy hissed while Bulla was distracted searching.

A quick jet of water spit from her wand, extinguishing the fiery paper birds.

"Have fun with your tests!" Peeves laughed fleeing the room.

The pieces of extinguished paper slowly fell to the ground like black snowflakes. Some students snickered and some gawked. Remus looked at Wendy and Sirius with complete and utter disbelief. Wendy shrugged innocently.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius said ludicrously.

"Peeves…" grumbled Professor Bulla falling into his chair. "I guess we'll just take the test on Mon-"

The ashes of the papers on the floor slowly ascended, assembling themselves back together into rectangular sheets then fading back to white. They quickly dispersed to each student, fluttering about and slapping down in front of them loudly. Professor Bulla's eyes widened and he groaned quietly.

"I hate that poltergeist git… Turn them in when you're done…" he sighed.

Remus continued to gape at Wendy and Sirius. James shook with quiet laughter and looked at his test. Every student looked confused, exchanging muddled glances. Remus released a soft chuckle and looked at his test…a test that was completely filled out. He observed the rest of the class that grinned at one another and moved their quills just above their tests pretending to write. Nobody speaking up about the already completed tests. What had happened? What?

Remus continued to gawk at Wendy and Sirius.

"Take your test, Remus," breathed Wendy.

Remus bit back a smile and slowly looked down to the already answered test, pretending to fill it out.

"He'll notice if everyone gets every single question correct!" Remus protested as they headed to lunch.

"Not everyone got every question correct. Everyone simply passed," Sirius said pointedly.

Remus shook his head, taking a seat at the table in the Great Hall, Wendy by his side. James and Sirius sat beside Peter who had just arrived from Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall.

"What's everyone on about? I heard Peeves caused quite a disruption during your Defense Against the Dark Arts test today," Peter said.

James grinned at Remus who shook his head with a tight smile, signaling that it was best Peter continue to think it was Peeves and not Wendy and Sirius.

"Peeves burst in and threw the tests up in the air and made them into paper birds. Then he set them on fire," James explained to Peter.

"Wicked…" he breathed.

"Then, Peeves extinguished the fire and the tests fell to the floor in ashes. Suddenly, the ashes returned back to the sheets of paper and were distributed amongst us all…already answered… It was…masterful," Remus grinned giving Sirius and Wendy a knowing look.

Wendy flushed and pecked Remus on the cheek, taking a sip from her goblet.

"Peeves was actually helpful for once. That sounds brilliant," Peter chuckled.

"It was," James stated.

Remus smiled at his friends easily able to recognize just how brilliant they were.

T*H*A*T*N*I*G*H*T*I*N*T*H*E*C*O*M*M*O*N*R*O*O*M*

"How in the bloody hell did you get Peeves to help you? He loves torturing students. Not aiding them," Remus asked.

Wendy and Remus sat on the floor of the Common Room by the fireplace, sipping Butterbeers nicked from the kitchens, thanks to their favorite House Elf, Tilly.

"Yes, but he loves torturing teachers more. When Sirius and I told him last night that we needed his help he saw it as torturing students AND a teacher. Said: This is spectacular. Let's bully Bulla!" laughed Wendy softly.

Remus snickered and shook his head as he took a sip of his Butterbeer.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and ruffled her tangled blonde hair.

"I wrote my father by the way. About you coming for the holidays…"

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing yet. I just sent it today. We'll hear back from him soon I expect," he smiled.

Wendy smiled softly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She picked up one of the many textbooks beside her and cracked it open. They'd been studying on and off since ten.

"Alright, we've got N.E.W.T.S. approaching steadily. Shall we study together?" she asked.

Remus released a harsh breath and rolled his eyes, grimacing exaggeratedly.

"Come now, we'll make it fun!" suggested Wendy.

"How so?"

Wendy bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. Remus watched as that devilish glint hit her eyes. The one she made before she conjured a brilliant idea or casted a great spell…or before she kissed him.

"For every question you get right, we'll work our way up to a more intense level of snogging. Starting with a peck on the cheek. How's that?" she asked.

Remus flashed his lopsided grin and nodded once.

"Alright, I'm up for it. Let's begin. You first," he smiled.

Wendy cracked open her book and Remus his. They eyed one another with dramatic competitiveness.

"Alright. What is a Legilimens spell?" she asked.

"It's used to see into one's mind and reveal past memories," said Remus with a grin.

Wendy nodded, gazing up at him through her lashes. She leaned in and gave him the promised: quick peck on the cheek. Remus sighed dreamily.

"Alright, your turn. What is a Fidelius charm?"

"Used to conceal a location," Wendy replied simply.

"Mmhm."

Remus inclined his head, placing a slow kiss on her cheek.

"Shrivel Fig is commonly used as an ingredient of which elixir?"

Remus scoffed at the easiness of the question.

"Euphoria."

"Correct."

Wendy graced him with a delicate, lingering kiss on the lips.

"Alright. What is Alihotsy?"

"A leaf that induces hysteria and uncontrollable laughter," Wendy replied.

Remus rewarded her correct answer and returned her prolonged kiss.

"A Fanged Geranium?"

"A flower with sharp teeth," chuckled Remus.

Wendy shook her head and rolled her eyes, groaning.

"That one was too easy to warrant a reward. The answer was in the question itself!" she hissed.

"That was never a part of the rules you set," corrected Remus.

"It is now. Your turn," Wendy ordered.

Remus sighed and turned his eyes down to his book once more scanning for a question.

"What's Wiggentree?"

Wendy scoffed and leaned forward, closer to Remus's face.

"Bark that contains magical properties, protecting the holder from dark creatures," she whispered, inches from his lips.

He gazed at her with a small smile, prolonging how long until he told he the answer was correct, though she already knew.

"That's correct, Miss Withers."

Remus's lips met hers and his tongue traced her lower lip. She pulled from him and sat down, opening her book and searching for another question-a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, what is Moly?"

"It's a plant with a distinctive black stem with white petals."

She graced him with a similar kiss to the one she had received from him. They answered more and more questions, progressing and regressing as they got answers right and wrong. Making up rules to this game as they went along.

"Alright, Remus, for the big snog, you have one final question. Are you prepared?" said Wendy in a theatrical whisper.

"I think so."

"Alright. WHAT is a Tincture?"

Remus beamed.

"A benign medicine potion that's preserved."

"Preserved in what?" Wendy pressed.

Remus raised his brows.

"Ooooh, Remus…this is the last one! If you don't get this right, no big snog. What is it preserved in?" she said in a hushed voice.

"Preserved in…jars…"

"Jars of…"

Remus scoffed in irritation and massaged the bridge of his nose, coming up blank. Wendy winced and shook her head.

"The answer we were seeking was alcohol," she grimaced.

"Close enough. Now you have to snog me."

"I most certainly don't. You answered incorrectly. That's against the rules," Wendy replied with a disapproving glance.

"Snog me, Wendy."

Wendy yawned exaggeratedly and stood, gathering her books.

"I'm just going to retire. Your incompetence as a student and kisser has exhausted me," she sighed.

"Snog me…" he ordered darkly.

"G'night."

Remus leapt to his feet and leapt to her, snatching her books and tossing them onto the armchair. His arms looped around her waist and he picked her up, putting her on the couch.

"Snog me. Do it!" he hissed tickling her.

She snorted back laughter and shook her head.

"I won't stop until you do."

Then, her lips met his and their tongues danced. This kiss was different from the others. They lay on the couch, him on top of her. Wendy's slender fingers were threaded in his hair and his hands ran up and down her curvy figure, admiring every inch. They continued into the late night in this fashion.

"Goodnight," he finally said, heading towards his dorms.

Wendy had stated the excitement of the night possibly making her have a seizure so she had made the decision to sleep in the Common Room.

"Goodnight, love," Wendy grinned.

"I'll check on you early. Make sure you're alright."

She nodded, giving a small, appreciative smile.

"I love you, Wendy…" replied Remus a lopsided grin lifting his flushed cheeks.

"I love you, Remus."


End file.
